Fanfic sexta temporada True Blood
by judithdebeaufort83
Summary: Os dejo aquí mi visión sobre la sexta temporada de True Blood. Son 12 capítulos, al igual que la serie. Es pro Eric y Sookie
1. 6x01 - Broken strings

**6x01 - Broken strings**

¡Corre! - gritó Eric con todas sus fuerzas

Corrí sin mirar atrás y sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirme. De repente alguien me cogió y me montó en su espalda. Era Eric. Aún no sé por donde salimos a la calle, a la velocidad que íbamos no había podido percatarme de ningún detalle, me sentía mareada. Estábamos en medio de una calle oscura, no había rastro del edificio de la Autoridad. Seguíamos quietos, y yo continuaba montada en su espalda.

Eric! dije en voz baja

No se inmutaba, solo miraba hacía los dos lados de la calle, y no se como pero en un momento, y sin darme cuenta, aparecimos en un callejón bastante oscuro.

Eric, por Dios, bájame! le grité

Shhhh - contestó

Estaba asustada y mi mareo iba en aumento. Había sido una noche horrible, una de las peores de mi vida, y la velocidad a la que me había sacado Eric del edificio de la Autoridad no había ayudado.

Seguía agarrada con fuerza a su cuello, por una parte no quería soltarme pero por otra sabía que si no me bajaba iba a vomitar en ese mismo momento.

Bájate si quieres – me dijo Eric con voz fría

Lo agradecí muchísimo. Me senté en el suelo y apoyé la espalda y la cabeza contra la pared. Estaba agotada y todavía no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido allí dentro. ¿Qué era esa cosa que surgió de los restos de Bill? Tenía su rostro, pero definitivamente no era él. Parecía un monstruo cubierto de sangre.

Si de algo me había servido todo lo presenciado en esa habitación era para darme cuenta de lo sumamente estúpida que había sido con Bill. Siempre lo había disculpado, perdonado, incluso por sus actos más terribles, incluidos los que me habían tocado sufrir en carne propia, y aún así seguía ciega. Bueno, seguía. Después de esta noche ya no más. Por fin se me había caído la venda con él, ví como era realmente. Me mostró su peor cara, la que nunca quise aceptar ni ver, aunque siempre hubo esbozos de ello durante nuestra relación. Aún así estaba rota de dolor por haber abierto los ojos de esa forma. Las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos.

¡Levántate Sookie, rápido!

Eric me sacó entonces de la profundidad de mis pensamientos

Su voz tenía cierto toque de preocupación

Este sitio no es seguro, Bill podría estar cerca. Estamos solo a unos 5 km de la Autoridad, y eso, para un vampiro es muy poca distancia – dijo Eric, sin mirarme. Seguía observando detenidamente todo lo que había alrededor.

En ese momento sacó su móvil y llamó a alguien. ¿A Pam quizás?

Nora- dijo en voz baja Eric, ¿dónde estáis?

Claro, era su hermana. No se porqué pero no me gustaba mucho esa mujer. ¿Qué tipo de relación tendría con Eric? No se como son las relaciones familiares entre vampiros, ni si se asemejan a las de los humanos. Pero ahora eso no era importante, teníamos que salir de allí. Eric seguía hablando con ella, y oí algo de una casa en Shreveport.

Eric apagó el móvil y me miró fijamente

Tu hermano, Jessica, Tara y Pam están en Fangtasia y Nora acaba de llegar a mi casa – dijo fríamente

Su casa. Siempre me había preguntado dónde viviría Eric, y ¿qué hacía ella allí? ¿por qué no estaba con el resto?

Vamos a reunirnos con ellos. ¿Me escuchas Sookie?

Si, lo siento. Estaba distraída- dije a modo de disculpa

Sube a mi espalda – me ordenó

¿Qué? Por favor dime que no vamos a ir volando – mi voz sonó aterrada

No tenemos tiempo para discutir. Es el modo más rápido, así que súbete – su tono era aún más frío que antes, y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo

Esta bien – dije resignada

Me subí a su espalda, y me agarré fuerte a él; antes de que quisiera darme cuenta estábamos volando. Era extraño, pero ahora no sentía miedo. Sin darme tiempo a respirar noté como nos posábamos en el suelo. Reconocía el lugar. Era la puerta de entrada a Fangtasia.

Pasamos dentro, y Eric seguía callado. Jason estaba sentado en una mesa, y Tara estaba preparando una bebida. Supuse que para mi hermano. Jessica estaba apoyada en la barra del bar con una expresión de profunda tristeza, y Pam nos miraba fijamente desde el fondo.

Pam – dijo finalmente Eric. ¿Habéis tenido problemas para llegar aquí? ¿Os ha seguido alguien? Parecía realmente preocupado

No, solo tuvimos que matar a unos cuantos vampiros a la salida de la Autoridad. Nada del otro mundo – dijo fríamente. Tengo que hablar contigo Eric, en privado – continuó Pam

Ahora no. Tengo que resolver un asunto importante primero. Tocó en el hombro a Pam y le dio una mirada cómplice. Luego se dirigió a su despacho

Sookie – dijo desde la puerta del mismo. ¡Ven conmigo!

Entré con él, y seguidamente cerré la puerta como me había dicho.

Siéntate – dijo mientras miraba en el interior de unos cajones

Puso unos papeles encima de la mesa y cogió un bolígrafo

Firma aquí debajo. Son las escrituras de tu casa. Te prometí que si salíamos vivos esta noche sería lo primero que haría – dijo Eric con su mirada fija en mí

Me dejó atónita. Pensé que nunca me devolvería la casa

¿Lo dices en serio?

¿Por qué iba mentir? Lo prometido es deuda – me contestó

Gracias. Es importante para mí – le dije con sinceridad.

Firmé los papeles y me los guardé en el bolso.

Os acompañaré a Jason y a tí de vuelta a tu casa – dijo sorprendiéndome

No es necesario Eric. No creo que esa cosa vaya a venir a por mí. Es más, ya oíste lo que dijo…

Por eso mismo – me interrumpió. Dijo que eres una abominación, y estoy seguro que vendrá a destruirte. Ahora eres un objetivo para él – había rabia en su voz

Eric tenía razón, y no iba a discutir ahora con él. No quería, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Está bien. Vámonos entonces – dije con una sonrisa triste

Jason y yo nos montamos en la camioneta, y Eric iba detrás. Cuando llegamos, Jason se bajó enseguida y se metió a casa. Insistió en quedarse conmigo esa noche.

Vi como Eric se bajaba y se disponía a volver a Fangtasia.

¡Eric! – grité, y me acerqué a él

¿Qué ocurre? – seguía malhumorado, como pude percibir en su voz

Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí esta noche. Me salvaste de Russell, de tu hermana, y de Bill – dije sonriéndole. Era cierto. De una forma u otra Eric terminaba salvándome de muchos apuros.

Te lo debía. Tu me salvaste muchas veces – dijo con frialdad

Una profunda tristeza me invadió en ese momento. ¿te lo debía? ¿era solo eso? ¿ya no me amaba? Sentí una punzada de dolor por dentro.

En ese instante, y sin pensármelo, le acaricié en la cara

¿Qué haces? – dijo apartándose de mí

Eric, ¿qué te ocurre conmigo? – sentía ganas de llorar

Nada, ¿Qué tendría que ocurrirme? – espeta

Estás distante, frío..

Siempre he sido así, no se porque te sorprendes – me cortó

No cuando estuvimos juntos – dije esperanzada

Eso terminó, y no se volverá a repetir – su mirada estaba llena de resentimiento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de mi vista, sin darme tiempo a la réplica. Las lágrimas pinchaban en mis ojos. Sí, lo admitía. Tenía la culpa de su frialdad y su rechazo, pero cuando terminé con él estaba confundida. Sabía que lo amaba, pero en aquel momento creía que también amaba a Bill. Ahora tenía claro que no, y que quizás había dejado de amar a Bill hacía tiempo. Me hizo tanto daño mientras duró nuestra relación que el amor se fue apagando. El problema es que nunca lo quise reconocer, quería aferrarme a ese sentimiento ya que para mí era difícil dejar ir a mi primer amor. Y no ayudó el que Bill me hubiese dado su sangre el día de la lucha con Marnie en el cementerio. Me salvó, sí, pero me confundió de nuevo. Y ahora había perdido a Eric. Y lo peor es que estaba completamente enamorada de él, y me dolía profundamente su rechazo. Ahora, por fin, sabía lo que quería y a quién. Pero demasiado tarde.

**Eric**

Llegué a Fangtasia con una enfado que iba en crescendo. Todo lo ocurrido con Bill me había dejado tocado. No pude hacer nada para impedir ese desenlace, él había tomado su decisión. Aún así, estaba descolocado y enfadado. Nunca había sentido simpatía por Bill pero mientras estuvimos en la Autoridad pensé que era un aliado. Pese a las torturas que sufrimos nos mantuvimos unidos y eso hizo que acercáramos posiciones y que lo considerase como alguien importante. Pero su mente fue demasiado débil, y ni siquiera Sookie había conseguido traerlo de vuelta.

- Eric – me gritó Pam desde la barra del bar. Necesito hablar contigo, a solas

- Vamos a mi despacho – murmuré.

Pam me siguió con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Cuando entramos cerró la puerta y se sentó con su mirada fija en mí.

- ¿Qué hacemos con ese engendro de Bill? No tiene a donde ir, y sus lloros están empezando a irritarme – se quejó Pam

- Jessica se puede quedar aquí. Ponla a trabajar con Tara- le ordené - ¿Algo más? - mi humor no era el mejor para mantener una conversación.

- Si. Tenemos que hablar de esa princesita repelente a la que llamas hermana – la ironía en su voz era evidente

- ¿Qué ocurre con Nora?

- No confío en ella Eric, está escondiendo algo…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? contesté cortándola en seco. Intentaba calmarme pero notaba como la ira se apoderaba de mí. No me gustaba que nadie dudara de ella.

- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado y no confíes ciegamente – dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Pam, sabes muy bien que confío en pocas personas, y sobre todo sabes que soy leal a la familia, y ella es familia – dije enfatizando esa palabra

- Lo se, pero…

- Basta Pam – dije levantando la voz - Tendrás que aprender a tolerarla y a respetarla, igual que ella hará con Tara y contigo. ¿Lo has comprendido?

- Sí – murmuró - Pero una cosa si te voy a aclarar, cuando ella nos respete haremos nosotras lo mismo, porque creo que aún no le ha quedado demasiado claro el tema familiar

Pam me lanzó una mirada gélida y salió del despacho dejándome sumido en mis pensamientos

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué tienes que seguir en mi cabeza, Sookie? susurré dando un puñetazo en la mesa

Salí rápido de Fangtasia. Tenía que hablar con Nora, que estaba esperándome en mi casa.

Abrí la puerta de entrada, crucé el oscuro pasillo y la ví, de pie derecho, en mitad del salón.

- Ya era hora - ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo con cierto enfado

- Tenía asuntos importantes que resolver

- ¿Con Sookie? – me miró inquisitivamente

- En mi negocio – me estaba empezando a irritar

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella? - continuó

- Vamos a ver Nora, y solo lo voy a repetir una vez más – mi voz denotaba el enfado creciente – Sookie me salvó la vida en varias ocasiones, y además estuvo con Godric en sus últimos momentos. Así que siempre que esté en apuros la ayudaré. Se lo debo – dije, tratando de calmarme. Nora podía ser muy persuasiva, y muy irritante cuando se lo proponía.

- Esta bien, no quería hacerte enfadar – siseó mientras se acercaba a mi – Pensaba que habías desarrollado otro tipo de sentimientos por esa humana

Introdujo su mano dentro de mi pantalón y acercó su nariz a mi pecho

- Nora, ¡basta! – grité mientras me zafaba de ella.

- ¿Me estás rechazando? – dijo riéndose – Esto es nuevo, nunca has dejado pasar la oportunidad de follar conmigo – sus ojos ardían

- Quiero dejar varias cosas claras – dije alzando la voz - Se acabó el sexo. A partir de ahora vamos a prescindir de eso. De esta forma no me manipularás como haces otras veces. Los dos sabemos como utilizas el sexo para manejarme cuando te conviene – dije con firmeza

- Vaya, si que has cambiado – incredulidad y sorpresa se mezclaban en su voz

- Y otra cosa más. Más vale que empieces a respetar a Pam y a Tara – le advertí – Te dije que son parte de la familia, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, porque a lo mejor no me expliqué con claridad. Las vas a tratar como tal sino quieres que tengamos problemas – Nora agachó la cabeza. Siempre me había tenido respeto, y lo volvió a demostrar.

- Como quieras –dijo con voz temblorosa. Levantó la mirada, se acercó a mí y cogió mi mano.

- No quiero que peleemos – dije y besé su frente – Así que no seas malcriada. Si vamos a vivir juntos más vale que te portes bien – le sonreí

Nora besó mi mano y me dio una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos porque ya estaba a punto de amanecer.

**Sookie:**

La ducha me había sentado de maravilla, por lo menos había conseguido relajarme, aunque seguía conmocionada por lo que había sucedido con Bill. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía desintegrándose y resurgiendo de nuevo de un charco de sangre. Sentí ganas de llorar. Me dijo cosas horribles y ahora era un monstruo. Pero ya estaba harta de sentirme mal. Ya no se podía hacer nada por él. Y ahora todo lo que sentía por Bill Compton era miedo. Estaba aterrorizada de lo que pudiera hacer, y no solo a mí, sino a Eric. Al salir del baño, miré el reloj y ví que marcaba las 5 y 30 de la mañana.

- Mierda - resoplé – y comencé a llorar.

Jason subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó a mi habitación

- ¿Qué ocurre? dijo sin aliento

- Nada – dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas con la manga de mi bata - es que pensaba que era más temprano y mañana me toca trabajar. Menos mal que entro a las dos – intentaba mantenerme fuerte

- Se que te pasa algo y no me lo quieres contar, pero no te voy a presionar – me guiñó un ojo - Bueno, si estás más tranquila, tenemos que hablar – Jason me dio una de esas miradas de "ahora"

- Está bien, total por otro rato más – dije con resignación

Nos sentamos en mi cama. Jason había estado muy raro durante toda la noche, aunque me aseguró que se encontraba bien.

- Tengo que contarte algo – dijo mirándome a los ojos

¡Genial! Todo lo que necesitaba ahora eran más problemas

- Suéltalo – resoplé. Estaba cansada y triste, y solo quería dormir, aunque fuese un rato

- La hermana de Eric sabe algo sobre Warlow – de repente estaba interesada en la conversación.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿te ha dicho algo? – pregunté con impaciencia

- Cuando estábamos buscando una forma de salir de la Autoridad, se me escapó el nombre de Warlow, y ella me dijo que qué sabía yo sobre él – respondió con una mirada seria

Oh, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Y qué más te dijo? ¿De qué lo conoce?

- Despacio Sook – dijo interrumpiéndome – No me dijo nada más. Le pregunté y me evadió diciéndome que lo primero era salir de la Autoridad. Y después de salir se marchó rápidamente – se encogió de hombros

- Sabía que había algo raro en ella – dije. ¿Sabría algo Eric?

- Pues tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que sabe – Jason estaba impaciente- Y tú eres la única que lo puede hacer

- ¿Yo? ¿por qué?

- Ya sabes porqué Sook, por Eric. Se nota que le importas, así que aprovéchate de eso y sácale información – susurró

Le dí un puñetazo en el hombro

- Pero ¿qué te has creído que soy? ¿crees que soy una…

- No me refería a eso – dijo cortándome – Quería decir que aprovechases esa debilidad que tiene por ti para hablar con él y conseguir información sobre Warlow

- Esta bien, mañana por la noche iré a verlo – sentencié – Y ahora vamos a dormir, que van a ser las 6 y solo me quedan unas horas para descansar.

Imaginé que Jason no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido con Bill, pero ahora mismo no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas suficientes para contárselo. Me tumbé en la cama y caí rendida.

No se puede decir que hubiese dormido bien. Me desperté varias veces. Había tenido pesadillas horribles, y todas sobre Bill atacándonos a Eric y a mí. Estaba exhausta y en un rato tenía que marcharme a trabajar. Bueno, quizás es lo que necesitaba para olvidarme un poco de todo lo que había sucedido.

Ya daban las dos cuando abrí la puerta del Merlotte. Allí estaban Arlene, Terry y Lafayette. Pero ni rastro de Sam. Nadie me supo decir donde estaba. Pero enseguida me pusieron al día con las peripecias que habían ocurrido en el bar la noche anterior. No pude parar de reírme con la historia de la paternidad de Andy. Después de nuestra animada charla, me puse el delantal y comencé mi jornada.

Y no pude evitar acordarme de lo que un día me dijo Bill sobre las hadas y los humanos, y pensé en como había engañado Maurella a Andy para engendrar nuevos híbridos de humano y hada.

¡Maldito Bill! pensé. Cuanto daño me había hecho y probablemente seguiría haciéndomelo.

Estaba llevando un pedido a la mesa seis cuando vi aparecer por la puerta a Andy y a Holly con un carrito doble de bebés cada uno. Se me escapó una risita sin querer.

- Hola Andy – dije sonriendo.

- Hola Sookie. ¿Has visto a mis bebés? – Andy parecía contento, pero Holly no tanto

- Si, son preciosas – dije mirándolas. Me encantaban los niños, y no dudé en decirle a Andy que si necesitaba ayuda que me la pidiese, que estaría encantada de ayudarle con las pequeñas.

Holly libraba aquel día y se sentó con Andy en una mesa. Dejaron los carritos al lado. Parecía que estaban discutiendo, pero no quise prestar atención. Tenía ya suficientes problemas.

La tarde discurrió sin ningún percance. Quedaba poco para que acabase mi turno, asi que, aprovechando que no había gente en el bar, me preparé dos sándwich vegetales y cené.

Me despedí de mis compañeros y salí fuera. Había quedado con Jason a las diez para ir a Fangtasia y ya me estaba esperando montado en su camioneta. Tenía que averiguar si Eric sabía algo sobre Warlow.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente cuando entramos en Fangtasia y ví a Eric sentado en su trono. Tenía la misma mirada que cuando lo conocí. El bar estaba abarrotado de gente. Era extraño siendo lunes.

- Jason – gritó Jessica saludando con la mano a mi hermano. Estaba sirviendo copas.

- Ahora vengo – dijo Jason dandome una palmada en el hombro

Tara estaba bailando en una barra. Me quedé helada, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía talento para el baile. Ella ni se inmutó con mi presencia, todavía seguía enfadada conmigo.

Noté una presencia a mi lado. Me giré y me topé con Eric.

- Hola - murmuró

- Hola – sentí como me sonrojaba – He venido porque tengo que tratar un asunto contigo – tartamudeé

- Espero que sea rápido. Tengo que hablar con Nora, y asegurarme de que sigue moviendo contactos para averiguar el paradero de Bill. Es importante saber donde está y qué es lo que planea – espetó

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al oír el nombre de Bill. Estaba aterrorizada solo con pensar qué podría estar tramando.

- Será rápido - siseé

- Vamos a mi despacho. Ya conoces el camino – se dio la vuelta y lo seguí.

Una vez dentro Eric cerró la puerta, y yo me senté en el borde de su mesa.

- Quiero hablar contigo sobre Nora – pude percibir el mal humor en sus ojos. Estaba claro que no quería hablar sobre ella.

- ¿Tú también? Sorpréndeme – su ironía era palpable

- Tengo un problema Eric. Hace poco me enteré que estoy ligada a un vampiro que no conozco por la ocurrencia de un antepasado mío – dije con desdén

- ¿Cómo? – arqueó una ceja

- Si, mediante un contrato que firmaron ambas parte – suspiré

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Porque no estoy para bromas Sookie – realmente estaba enfadado

- Si claro, me encanta inventarme historias en las que termino encadenada de por vida a un vampiro que no conozco ¡Joder Eric! No es ninguna broma- estaba furiosa

Eric comenzó a tocarse la barbilla y a moverse de un lado para otro. Estaba inquieto.

- ¿No sabes ni siquiera su nombre? dijo finalmente

- Por eso venía a verte, porque parece ser que tu hermana sí lo conoce. Se llama Warlow, y ella sabe de su existencia- sentencié


	2. 6x02 - Anything could happen

**6x02 - Anything could happen**

- ¿Qué? – parecía sorprendido.

- Nora oyó a Jason hablando sobre Warlow y dejó claro que lo conocía, aunque no quiso decir nada

De repente me agarró por los hombros

- No voy a permitir que ese vampiro te tenga. Buscaremos una solución – murmuró – Y desde luego que hablaré con Nora. Le sacaré todo lo que sepa sobre él. Puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo – y ví una sonrisa en su rostro

¿Eric seguía preocupándose por mí? Una sensación de alegría me invadió de repente. ¿todavía me quería? No pude evitar sonreír

Se separó de mí y sacó su móvil. Vi como marcaba un número

- Nora, ¿dónde estás?- parecía realmente molesto – Esta bien, en cuanto termines ven a Fangtasia directamente. Tenemos que hablar – dijo con tono malhumorado y colgó.

- Tienes que estar protegida día y noche. Ahora no solo es Bill, sino también ese vampiro al que estás ligada – dijo seriamente – Llamaré a Alcide y que esté pendiente de ti durante el día, y procura no ir sola al trabajo – añadió

- Eric, de verdad, puedo cuidarme sola…

- Esto no es una broma Sookie – me cortó. Estaba enfadado – Eres el objetivo de dos vampiros, y no sabemos como pueden llegar a ser de peligrosos, así que hazme caso y no seas cabezota como de costumbre – me lanzó una mirada penetrante

- ¿Y por la noche? – pregunté

- Nos turnaremos. Una noche estarán en tu casa Pam y Tara, otra Jessica y Nora, y a la siguiente yo – sentenció

- ¿Tú solo?

- Si, ¿por qué? ¿crees que soy incompetente para el cargo? – su sonrisa maliciosa apareció de nuevo. La había echado de menos

- Claro que no. Solo pensé que no querrías estar cerca de mí

- Esto es diferente Sookie, es tu vida de lo que estamos hablando, y aquí no valen excusas – seguía serio y parecía preocupado de verdad

- ¿Ahora te importo?- quería ponerlo a prueba

Eric se puso serio, pero no pronunció una palabra. Esa actitud me molestó

- ¿No me contestas? – dije mirándolo fijamente – ¿Debo suponer que ese silencio es un sí? - continué

- ¡Dios Eric! ¿por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles siempre? – estaba realmente enfadada por su indiferencia

Eric soltó una carcajada. ¿se estaba riendo de mí? No pude aguantar la rabia y le pegué un bofetón. En solo una fracción de segundo me agarró por la cintura y me arrastró hacia él.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? me susurró al oído

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Estar tan cerca de él solo aumentaba mi deseo

- Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros – murmuré – Es necesario, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas - continué

- Tu decidiste aquella noche, no hay vuelta atrás Sookie – su voz era fría

- Si me dejases hablar…

De repente la puerta del despacho se abrió, y Eric me soltó. Era Nora. Claro tenía que ser ella, y no podía haber sido más inoportuna.

- ¿Molesto? – la ironía en su voz me enfadó aún más

- Pasa Nora – dijo Eric – La señorita Stackhouse ya se iba – sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y entendí que quería que me fuese de allí

- Si, tengo cosas que hacer – respondí malhumorada

Cuando iba a salir del despacho Nora me fulminó con la mirada.

Una vez fuera vi a Jason hablando con Jessica. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Supuse que mi hermano había vuelto a rechazarla.

- Jason - grité - Vámonos

- ¿Y bien? – dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos

- Ha prometido averiguar lo que pueda sobre Warlow. Por cierto, podíamos ir a ver a Claude. Hay que seguir intentándolo por ahí también. – sugerí - Además tengo que preguntarle otra cosa

- Sobre Bill ¿verdad? Jess me contó lo sucedido con él. Pero, ¿que te importa ya? A la mierda Bill

- Jason, él seguramente vendrá a por mí, así que hago esto por mi seguridad – contesté - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro ¿a que esperamos? No quiero seguir aquí dentro – su mirada se desvió hacia la barra del bar donde se encontraba Jessica. Ella tenía restos de sangre en su cara. Sus ojos denotaban su tristeza. Al rechazo de Jason se le unía el problema de Bill. Era su creador y ahora era un monstruo. Me daba mucha pena, tenía que sentirse triste y sola.

Pero si Jason no quería seguir en Fangtasia yo menos. Si no hubiese venido la insoportable de Nora podría haber convencido a Eric para hablar, pero ahora todo estaba peor que antes.

Hicimos el camino en silencio. No me apetecía hablar con Jason, seguro que acabaríamos discutiendo. Desde hacía unos días estaba insoportable, y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con vampiros le molestaba. Me daba miedo que volviese a las andadas. Recuerdo perfectamente como se arrepintió de haberse metido en la Hermandad del Sol, pero desde que supimos que un vampiro había asesinado a nuestros padres su odio por ellos se había acrecentado de nuevo.

En cuanto llegamos al bosque vimos a Claude cerca de la entrada de acceso al local. Me resultó raro que estuviese fuera.

Hola – dijo Claude alegremente

¿Qué haces aquí fuera? – pregunte sorprendida

Sookie, noté tu olor cuando os acercabais. Las hadas podemos distinguirnos perfectamente

Bien, como sea – respondí – Tenemos que hablar contigo en privado

Pasad

Nos dirigió hacía una pequeña sala. La recordaba perfectamente. Había estado en ella hacía unos días cuando me advirtieron sobre las consecuencias de sobreutilizar mis poderes.

Contadme – dijo mirándonos a Jason y a mí

Queríamos saber si has averiguado algo más sobre Warlow. Estoy empezando a hartarme de este asunto. Y quiero resolverlo lo antes posible – espeté

Conozco a dos hadas, que fueron muy cercanas a Claudine que podrían saber algo. Tenía pensado hablar con ellas

Bueno, espero que podamos sacar información útil de ahí – aunque no estaba demasiado convencida de ello

Hay algo que quiero proponerte – su voz sonaba nerviosa – Quiero que te traslades a vivir aquí, por lo menos hasta que sepamos quien es Warlow y como podemos romper el contrato que te liga a él – me dio una mirada cálida. Parecía preocuparse realmente por mí

Por un momento pensé en aceptar su propuesta, y alejarme de todo, pero quería seguir con mi vida, y sobre todo, no quería alejarme de Eric

Me parece muy buena idea, y Sookie se trasladará esta noche a ser posible – dijo Jason mirándonos a Claude y a mi

Disculpa Jason, una cosa es que seas mi hermano, y otra es que quieras dirigir mi vida. Ya no soy una niña, y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones

Exacto, soy tu hermano, y me vas a hacer caso, quieras o no – dijo cortándome en seco

No me voy a trasladar. Claude te agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento – lo miré sonriéndole – pero no quiero aislarme del mundo y encerrarme aquí. Quiero seguir con mi vida y con mi trabajo. Además tengo protección de sobra.

Vi a Jason haciendo un ademán de hablar

No Jason, no quiero oir ninguna palabra más – sentencié

No te voy a presionar Sookie, pero al final tendrás que reconsiderar mi oferta

No lo creo Claude, pero gracias –le sonreí

Jason estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y no dejaba de mirarme. En sus ojos había mucha rabia contenida. Me temía una discusión con él.

Tengo que preguntarte otra cosa Claude. Es sobre otro vampiro

¿Sobre Bill?

¿Cómo sabía que se trataba de Bill?

Si, sobre él, pero ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a preguntar por él?

Claude parecía nervioso, y me miraba de una forma extraña

Sookie, tenemos contactos y estamos informados de muchas cosas. Sobre todo cuando alguien de los nuestros tiene problemas

Prefiero no saber que tipo de contactos son esos – dije con sinceridad, aunque me quedé muy intrigada

Quieres saber si esa cosa puede volver a ser el que era ¿verdad?

Sí, y además quiero saber como destruirlo

Vaya, eso si que me sorprende – la voz de Claude era fría. No me gustaba el tono que estaba empleando

Respecto a tu primera pregunta, la respuesta es NO – dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra – Bill murió y lo que renació fue otro ser – hizo una pausa - y en cuanto a la segunda pregunta no te puedo asegurar nada. Estamos consultando con los ancianos sobre su posible destrucción. Es una amenaza para nosotros - su voz era aún más fría que antes

Lo se, y por eso te lo preguntaba – contesté – Bueno, como ya no hay nada más de lo que hablar, nos vamos – miré a Jason de reojo, y comprobé que seguía encolerizado

Te mantendré informada Sookie. Te haré saber cualquier cosa que averigüemos.

Claude nos acompañó a la salida, y tuve una sensación extraña cuando nos despedimos de él. Algo raro estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podían haberse enterado de lo sucedido con Bill en la Autoridad? No sabía porqué pero no me gustaba nada.

**Eric:**

¿Qué ha sido eso Eric?

¿El qué? – ya me imaginaba el tinte de la conversación

Lo que he visto al pasar. No hace falta que me mientas. Ella te gusta

No digas estupideces Nora – dije con desdén – y no saques conclusiones que nada tienen que ver con la realidad

¿Te la has tirado verdad? Y ella ha venido a reclamar tus atenciones de nuevo ¿no? – empezó a reírse – Se ve tan estúpida – seguía burlándose – Además Eric…

Vi como la cólera se apoderaba de mí. Tumbé a Nora encima de mi mesa sujetándola fuertemente por las muñecas. Mis colmillos estaban extendidos, al igual que los suyos

Cierra la puta boca ¿me oyes? Déjate de tonterías y dime lo que sabes sobre Warlow – espeté

Vi como cambiaba su expresión. La mezcla de enfado e ironía había dado paso a una absoluta perplejidad. Retrajo sus colmillos y yo hice lo mismo

¿Qué quieres saber? –siseó

La solté y se colocó de pie frente a mí

Todo – dije con rabia

Esta bien, cálmate. No lo conozco demasiado, pero te puedo asegurar que es peligroso. Muy peligroso

¿Qué más? ¡Continúa! Y sobre todo, dime de que lo conoces

Es antiguo, pero no conozco su edad exacta. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que es cruel con los humanos. Disfruta matándolos de una forma lenta y sádica

¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Y respóndeme a lo que te he preguntado antes ¿DE QUÉ LO CONOCES? - le grité

Lo conocí en Nueva York en los años 20. No recuerdo exactamente que año fue, pero sí que fue a finales de esa década – hizo una pausa

Continúa – dije mirándola fijamente

En las afueras de Nueva York había un local subterráneo donde se solían realizar fiestas para vampiros, clandestinas, por supuesto, y reservadas solo para vampiros con cierto estatus

¿Qué tipo de fiestas?

Joder Eric, ya sabes a que tipo de fiestas me refiero. Orgías con humanos. Teníamos sexo, nos alimentábamos y nos divertíamos con ellos. Una pena no haberte tenido allí conmigo – dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo por mi pecho

No me gustan ese tipo de fiestas – dije apartando su mano de mi pecho

Bueno, ya se que siempre has ido por libre, pero no puedes hacerte una idea de lo que disfruté allí

Ya imagino. Sigue

Bueno, pues en una de nuestras fiestas apareció él.

Nunca ví a ningún vampiro ensañarse tanto con un humano como lo hacía él. La mayoría de los vampiros de allí lo evitaban, le tenían miedo, pero nunca dijeron el porqué. Yo solo lo vi un par de veces. Vino a varias de esas "reuniones" y no lo volví a ver hasta hace un par de años

¿Dónde?

En California. Yo estaba por cuestiones de trabajo allí. Roman me envió para darle una pequeña "charla" a un sheriff que estaba abusando de algunos humanos – sonrió – Casualmente en casa de ese vampiro se encontraba Warlow. Tenían negocios juntos según me explicaron. Nos saludamos y quedamos en encontrarnos después

¿De qué hablasteis?

¿Hablar? – soltó una carcajada- Más bien querrás decir follar. Él y yo ya habíamos tenido algún que otro encuentro sexual en aquellas fiestas de los años 20. Es bueno – dijo mirándome fijamente

¿Piensas que soy tonto? ¿Quieres hacerme creer que no sabes nada interesante acerca de él? – mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse

Solo hablábamos de los humanos, de nuestro desprecio por ellos. Siento no ser de más ayuda

Espero por tu bien que me hayas dicho todo lo que sabes. No quisiera descubrir algo importante que no me hayas contado, porque me conoces, y sabes perfectamente que siempre me entero de todo – sentencié

Lo sé Eric

Como siempre has dicho, hasta los mejores mentirosos pueden ser descubiertos ¿verdad? – dije arqueando una ceja

Por supuesto hermano. ¿Hemos terminado? Porque tengo que continuar investigando el paradero de Bill, o mejor dicho, de esa cosa

Una cosa más – suspiré – Vamos a turnarnos por las noches en casa de Sookie. Para protegerla de Bill – no le dije lo del contrato de Warlow ya que no confiaba en que me hubiese dicho toda la verdad acerca de él

No me jodas Eric – gritó – Una cosa es que haya jurado por Godric no atacarla, y otra muy distinta es que haga de niñera con ella

Nora, estas empezando a agotar mi paciencia. Esto es importante. Y te lo estoy pidiendo yo. No lo haría si no fuese algo necesario

Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, por eso te aprovechas ¿verdad? – dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro – Esta bien, lo haré. Y si me disculpas tengo cosas importantes que hacer

Asentí con la cabeza y Nora salió del despacho pegando un portazo. No le había gustado nada la idea de proteger a Sookie.

**Sookie:**

La vuelta a casa fue tensa. Jason no me dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto. Seguía furioso conmigo. Me dejó en casa y él se marchó a la suya.

Cuando levanté la vista vi a Tara y a Pam esperando en la puerta de mi casa.

Así que esta noche os toca a vosotras ¿no? – les pregunté

Tara y Pam se miraron, y después posaron sus ojos en mí

Exacto Campanilla – dijo Pam irónicamente – tenemos la emocionante tarea de salvarte el culo

Vi como Tara la miraba y sonreía

Esta bien, no tengo ganas de discutir. Ah, bueno, podéis entrar a mi casa las dos. Sin invitación no ibais a poder hacer gran cosa – espeté

Tara me miró de arriba abajo. No creo que se alegrase de verme de nuevo

Pasamos dentro, y subí a darme una ducha. Había sido un día largo y solo quería sumergirme en el agua y olvidarme de todo.

Estaba secándome el pelo cuando oí hablar a Pam y Tara. Sus voces eran apenas un susurro, y solo pude entender como Tara se quejaba con Pam de Nora. Apagué el secador y lo último que oí es a Pam decir "no confío en ella". Después se hizo el silencio. Supuse que se callaron al oírme apagar el secador. No querían que me enterara de su conversación.

Bueno, por fin Pam y yo teníamos algo en común. No nos fiábamos de la hermana de Eric.

Bajé al comedor y las ví sentadas en el sofá. Todo estaba muy silencioso y tranquilo.

¿Ya bajo de sus aposentos la princesa? – dijo Pam con sorna

Mira Pam, se que hemos tenido problemas y que, probablemente, nunca nos llevemos bien, pero si queremos que esto funcione, más vale que empecemos a respetarnos al menos

Tara estaba mirándola de reojo pero no dijo nada

Está bien. Al menos estar aquí contigo es más soportable que estar en Fangtasia en compañía de esa zorra gruñona

Supuse que se refería a Nora

Lo tomaré como algo positivo. Viniendo de ti, es casi un cumplido – dije con media sonrisa

Es una pena no estar mañana aquí. Hubiese sido divertido ver como te manejas con ella – soltó una carcajada y Tara la imitó – Si ya hemos terminado me voy afuera a seguir con mi ¿cómo podría llamarlo? ah, si, servicio comunitario- y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara - Tara vigilará desde dentro de la casa

Sookie necesito discutir algo contigo – dijo Tara de repente

Claro, lo que quieras – estaba esperanzada, quizás podríamos empezar a arreglar la brecha que se había abierto entre nosotras

Cuando Pam fue a abrir la puerta de entrada para salir fuera oímos un golpe en el porche. Tara y Pam se pusieron delante de mí, y cuando abrieron la puerta vimos a un hombre ensangrentado tirado en el suelo. Tara le dio la vuelta y descubrimos, con sorpresa, que era Sam


	3. 6x03 - Silenced by the night

**6x03 – Silenced by the night**

¡Vaya! ha conseguido salir de la Autoridad vivo – dijo Pam con sorpresa

¿Qué? ¿Sam estaba en la Autoridad? – estaba perpleja

Pam suspiró

Si, estaba allí, pero ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí fuera contándonos cotilleos?

Claro que no, ayudadme a pasarlo dentro de la casa – me agaché y cogí a Sam por los hombros, pero ví que Pam seguía de pie derecho

Por favor – supliqué

Oh, está bien, vamos – dijo con fastidio

Pam me empujó, cogió a Sam y lo pasó dentro. Tara y yo la seguimos.

¿Dónde dejo el paquete? – dijo sardónicamente

Ponlo en el sofá, y con cuidado, por favor

Pam hizo lo que le dije y colocó a Sam en el sofá. Me acerqué a él y ví que seguía inconsciente, pero respiraba. Subí a mi habitación y cogí una manta del armario. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y tapé a Sam, después fui a la cocina, cogí un pequeño cubo y lo llené de agua, y alcancé un paño que tenía al lado del fregadero. Volví al salón, y empecé a limpiar con cuidado la cara de Sam. De repente noté que estaba empezando a moverse. Se estaba despertando.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos

¿Sookie? ¿eres tú? – susurró

Si, Sam. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado? – dije acariciándole el pelo

Me encuentro mejor, pero tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. He intentado llegar lo antes posible, no se ni como he logrado salir de allí esta noche, han pasado tantas cosas… – dijo con voz entrecortada

Tranquilo Sam, voy a traerte un vaso de agua, y me cuentas lo que quieras – lo miré sonriendo

El miedo empezó a apoderarse de mí. ¿De que querría hablarme Sam? ¿Sería algo relacionado con Bill?

Cuando llegué al salón, Sam estaba incorporado en el sofá. Tara seguía de pie, y ví como Pam salía fuera para continuar con su trabajo de vigilancia.

Toma – dije alcanzándole a Sam el vaso de agua

Gracias Sookie

Sam se bebió rápidamente el agua, parecía tener prisa por hablar conmigo. Me senté a su lado.

Sookie, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Bill. Viene a por ti – dijo con su mirada fija en la mía

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Mis temores resultaron ser ciertos, otra vez él, otra vez Bill.

Sam, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Es una larga historia

Da igual, tenemos toda la noche – murmuré

Anoche, Luna, Emma y yo conseguimos salir de la Autoridad. Luna y yo nos metimos allí para rescatar a Emma ya que Newlin y Russell se la habían llevado. Cuando logramos escapar Luna me dijo que se iba a marchar de Bon Temps por un tiempo con Emma, así que nos despedimos y se fueron. Yo empecé a caminar con el fin de encontrar alguna calle transitada de Nueva Orleans y poder ir a un motel a descansar. Llevaba poco tiempo andando cuando me atraparon dos vampiros, y antes de que pudiese transformarme en algún animal para escapar me golpearon en la cabeza. Solo recuerdo haberme despertado en una habitación oscura, amordazado y atado de pies y manos, además estaba muy débil, y vi que tenía marcas de colmillos en mi cuerpo.

Estaba empezando a asustarme de verdad con el relato de Sam

¿Sookie estas bien? – preguntó Sam

Si, tranquilo. Continúa por favor - asentí

Estaba desorientado, y al cabo de un rato alguien encendió la luz. Era Bill, o por lo menos parecía él. Estaba cubierto de sangre, y me dijo que se acordaba perfectamente de mí y de lo que había acontecido en su vida anterior.

¡Dios! ¿aún conservaba los recuerdos? – pensé

Me gritó, y me dijo que esa vez no me escaparía, ni yo ni tú Sookie. Te mencionó con claridad

Qué razón tenía Eric – dije sin pensar

¿Cómo?

Nada, no me hagas caso. Sigue – dije con tristeza

Dijo que quería conseguir a esa maldita hada para hacerla desaparecer, a ella, y a su especie y después de eso se marchó.

Noté como se iba formando un nudo en mi pecho. No quería oír nada más, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Más que dolor lo que sentía era una rabia profunda y un absoluto desprecio por Bill.

Asentí con la cabeza, y Sam continuó con su relato.

Después entraron unos guardias y me dijeron que al día siguiente por la noche me sacrificarían en honor al nuevo dios vampiro. En ese momento me dí cuenta de que en una esquina alguien estaba agachado y atado de pies y manos, tenía pequeños pinchos clavados en todo el cuerpo. Sufría terriblemente, y apenas podía articular palabra, lo único que dijo es que el nuevo dios vampiro había ordenado su castigo y que formaría parte del sacrificio. Era otro cambiaformas como yo. A la noche siguiente, es decir, hace unas horas, nos llevaron a la gran sala de la Autoridad. Allí vimos a tres vampiros que estaban lanzaban insultos contra Bill, no querían seguir el régimen sanguinista, y estaban allí también para ser sacrificados. No estaban atados. Eso me sorprendió bastante. De repente Bill apareció, ya no tenía sangre en su cuerpo, y estaba vestido con un pantalón y una casaca negra.

¡Daba auténtico miedo Sookie! No era el mismo Bill de siempre, eso te lo aseguro – dijo con preocupación

Termina Sam, cuanto antes mejor, por favor – le supliqué

Una mezcla se sentimientos se empezaron a agolpar dentro de mí. Pero ya no sentía tristeza por el destino de Bill. Él mismo se lo había buscado por sus ansias de poder.

Tras eso, Bill dijo que quería matar a esos vampiros que le insultaban personalmente, que por eso no los había atado, que quería demostrarles su poder. Cuando se disponía a clavarles una estaca a los dos, algo sucedió. Las luces se apagaron y oímos gritos. Alguien me soltó, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en un bosque frondoso junto a mi compañero de celda, el otro cambiaformas. También vi a un vampiro de tez negra junto a nosotros. Él nos había sacado del edificio. Nos dijo que se había formado un pequeño motín de vampiros no sanguinistas en la Autoridad, uno de ellos fue el que hizo saltar los plomos, y gracias al alboroto habíamos podido escapar de allí. Dijo que no sabía cuantos habían logrado escapar, pero que nos sacó para que avisásemos a los humanos del peligro que corrían, y que buscáramos ayuda para derrocar al nuevo régimen que estaba dirigido por Bill. También me dijo que buscarían a vampiros afines a su causa y desapareció. Estaba demasiado débil para transformarme pero miré bien a mi alrededor y reconocí el lugar. Estaba a unas escasas millas de Bon Temps. Cuando conseguí llegar a tu casa no pude más y me desvanecí.

Agradecí que Sam hubiese terminado con el relato. Era demasiado para poder asimilarlo. Bill se había convertido en un ser muy peligroso, cruel y déspota y venía a por mí, quería acabar conmigo, pero no lo iba a permitir. Haría lo que fuera necesario para detenerlo. Esta vez no me iba a hacer daño; ya había permitido que me hiriese demasiadas veces y casi había muerto en dos ocasiones por su culpa, pero esta vez estaría preparada.

Gracias Sam, has arriesgado mucho para venir a avisarme. Eres un gran amigo – lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos y nos abrazamos.

De repente la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Me levanté sobresaltada del sofá. Era Eric, pero no podía entrar ya que ahora la casa volvía a ser de mi propiedad.

Fui rápidamente a su encuentro, tenía ganas de abrazarlo. Estaba asustada y lo necesitaba, pero me contuve ya que no sabía como podría reaccionar.

Me alegro que estés aquí Eric. Pasa por favor – dije con firmeza

Pam me llamó a Fangtasia – respondió fríamente - ¿Dónde está?

Si te refieres a Sam, está en el salón, pero sigue débil. Por favor no lo interrogues – supliqué – Todo lo que quieras saber te lo puedo contar yo

Está bien. Te espero en la cocina – y ví como se dirigía hacia allí

Volví al salón y le ofrecí a Sam que se quedase esa noche en mi casa, sin embargo rechazó mi propuesta, y me dijo que solo quería darse un baño y descansar en su casa.

Esta bien, como quieras – dije sonriendo

Pero te lo agradezco – me guiñó un ojo y me acarició la cabeza – Antes de irme quiero pedirte que te encargues del Merlotte durante los próximos días. Necesito recuperarme. ¿Me harías ese favor? – murmuró

Por supuesto Sam, no te preocupes – asentí

Tara seguía inmóvil en el salón, pero, en ese momento, rompió su silencio

Sam, te acompañaré a tu casa – dijo sorprendiéndonos a los dos

Me parece buena idea. No es conveniente que se vaya solo – dije mirándolos

Te lo agradezco Tara, y cuanto antes mejor – dijo con la mirada perdida

Nunca había visto a Sam así, ni siquiera cuando la ménade quiso sacrificarlo. La experiencia sufrida en la Autoridad había sido traumática para él. Cuando se levantó para irse con Tara me dirigió una mirada tan triste que hizo que mis ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas.

Vi a Eric esperándome impaciente en la cocina. Se veía intranquilo.

¿Qué ha ocurrido Sookie? – dijo acercándose a mí

Bill ha torturado a Sam, quiso sacrificarlo en la Autoridad – las lágrimas pinchaban en mis ojos – pero consiguió escapar gracias a algunos vampiros que urdieron un plan en contra de Bill – dije con voz entrecortada mientras me secaba las lágrimas

Eric iba a hablar pero le hice un gesto con la mano para que me dejase continuar. Solo quería terminar lo antes posible con aquello. Él asintió.

Sam me dijo que los vampiros que lo sacaron de allí le pidieron que avisase a los humanos para prevenirlos. También dijo que habían formado un grupo de vampiros anti sanguinistas y que estaban buscando vampiros afines a su causa para poder derrocar a Bill y a su nuevo régimen. Según creí entender también querían que los humanos se uniesen a ellos – dije lanzando un suspiro

Interesante – respondió – hay que estar preparados. Así que tenemos que ir armados. Balas de madera, estacas…lo que sea necesario para protegerte de él y protegernos – continuó – Así que no hay tiempo que perder, me marcho para conseguir todo lo necesario, además tengo que seguir investigando el paradero de Bill y averiguar sus planes. Y por favor – me miró fijamente - no salgas de aquí sola. Si tienes que ir a trabajar Alcide te acompañará. Ya lo he llamado y ha aceptado – sentenció

No pude más y me senté en el suelo con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas. Eric se agachó y me tocó en el hombro

Se que esto es duro, y se perfectamente lo que significa Bill en tu vida, pero tienes que ser fuerte – susurró

¿Cómo? ¿Eric pensaba que estaba así porque seguía enamorada de Bill? No podía estar más equivocado

Levanté la cabeza y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos

Estoy aterrada Eric, no solo es Bill, sino también Warlow. Y me ha impresionado mucho ver a Sam en ese estado y enterarme de lo que le hizo Bill – mi voz salía entrecortada

Respecto a Warlow, hay algo que te tengo que decir

Se acababa de poner de rodillas en el suelo, estaba frente a mí y agarró mis rodillas con sus manos.

¡Genial! Más problemas – espeté

Nora me dijo que si lo conocía, pero no aportó datos interesantes, solo que desprecia a los humanos. También me comentó que es un vampiro peligroso y que la última vez que lo vio fue hace un par de años – tenía su mirada fija en mí

¡Estoy harta! – dije poniendo las manos sobre mi cabeza – Harta de ser un objetivo para los vampiros

Sookie, eres un imán para los problemas – dijo sonriendo. Creo que intentaba quitarle dramatismo al asunto.

Consiguió el efecto deseado, ya que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Deseaba poder acurrucarme en sus brazos, sentirme protegida por él. Necesitábamos hablar pero Eric no parecía estar por la labor de hacerlo.

Eric, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dije mirándolo a los ojos

Puedes, otra cosa es que quiera responderte – se rió

Si ya no significo nada para ti, ¿por qué me abrazaste en la Autoridad cuando pensamos que Bill había muerto?

Con un rápido movimiento Eric se puso de pie, y yo lo imité poniéndome frente a él.

Eric lanzó un fuerte suspiro y me dio la espalda

Eric – grité mientras le tocaba en el hombro – mírame a los ojos

Tu persistencia respecto a ese tema está empezando a irritarme – respondió sin girarse

No quieres afrontar que me sigues queriendo ¿verdad? Mi rechazo hirió tu orgullo – continué – lo que no sabía que eras un cobarde – mis palabras salieron con furia

Eric se puso frente a mí y me agarró fuertemente por las manos poniéndolas a ambos lados del fregadero. Su cuerpo estaba rozando el mío

No te tengo miedo Eric – dije mirándolo fijamente

¿A que coño estás jugando? – susurró – Y esta vez voy a ser yo el que hable. Sé lo que pretendes. No me creas tan estúpido Sookie. Como el Bill que conocías ya no existe ahora me buscas a mí, por despecho ¿me equivoco? – dijo con una frialdad absoluta y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos

Claro que no Eric, tu no lo entiendes. Jamás te buscaría por despecho. Déjame explicarte…

No quiero seguir con esta conversación Sookie – dijo mientras me soltaba - No creo siquiera que te hayas enamorado de mí alguna vez. Estabas dolida con Bill y yo fui alguien de repuesto. A él siempre le disculpaste todo, incluso cosas imperdonables. Pero si se trataba de mí era distinto ¿no? Jamás pasaste por alto mis errores – el dolor y la rabia en su voz me partieron el corazón, y sobre todo que creyese eso. Pero tenía razón en la parte del perdón. ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida en aquel momento?

Eric se dio la vuelta

Estas muy equivocado, y entiendo que estés dolido conmigo…

¿Dolido? Eso es algo que podría sentir una persona que está enamorada, pero ese no es mi caso – dijo cortándome en seco – Me voy, tengo cosas importantes que resolver. No puedo perder más el tiempo. Y por favor, espera a Alcide mañana - sentenció

Y se marchó sin darme tiempo a decir nada más. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Merecía su rechazo, pero me dolía demasiado.

Volví al salón, y ví a Tara sentada en el sofá. Había vuelto de acompañar a Sam a su casa

¿Cómo llegó Sam?

Bien, teniendo en cuenta su estado – respondió

Antes me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta? – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

Si, necesito decirte algunas cosas – espetó – Sé que piensas que te odio, bueno que os odio, a ti y a Lafayette. Y puede ser que al principio lo hiciese, ya que tomasteis una decisión que no os correspondía

No sabes cuanto voy a lamentar….

Déjame hablar Sookie – su mirada era seria – he dicho al principio porque estoy aprendiendo a disfrutar lo que es ser un vampiro, y por primera vez, desde que murió Eggs, soy feliz y he descubierto una nueva forma de vivir, y me gusta – continuó - ¡quien lo iba a decir! ¿no? que sería más feliz que nunca siendo la cosa que más he odiado en esta jodida vida – soltó una carcajada. Me recordó a la antigua Tara, a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana.

No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso. Sé que Lafayette y yo no debimos tomar esa decisión, que no nos correspondía, pero no podíamos imaginar un mundo sin ti. Habríamos hecho lo que fuera por traerte de vuelta Tara. Eres como mi hermana – un nudo se formó en mi garganta

Fui a abrazarla, pero Tara hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

Todavía es pronto para eso Sookie – respondió – Quizás en un tiempo podamos volver a ser amigas – hizo una pausa – pero por ahora no puedo ofrecerte nada más

Te entiendo – asentí – esto llevará tiempo, pero esperaré lo que sea necesario – sonreí

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. Las dos nos quedamos calladas y mirándonos

Bueno, me voy a dormir – dije al final - Mañana me toca trabajar

Me levanté para irme a mi habitación

Buenas noches Sookie – dijo Tara con media sonrisa

Buenas noches

No se las horas que dormí, pero lo necesitaba. En una hora tenía que estar en el Merlotte, así que preparé rápido la comida. Unas cuantas lonchas de bacon y unos huevos revueltos; no había tiempo para más

Estaba terminando de comer cuando sonó el timbre. Me levanté a abrir la puerta y Alcide estaba esperando al otro lado

¡Alcide!

Hola Sookie, ya veo que vuelves a estar en problemas, como siempre – suspiró

Bueno, ya me conoces, no puedo estar alejada de ellos. Pasa dentro – y le hice un gesto con la mano indicándole el salón

Te esperaré fuera – y se quedó en el porche

Esto es por lo que paso entre nosotros ¿verdad? No sabes cuanto siento aquello Alcide, y lo avergonzada que estoy por haberte vomitado encima – dije agachando la cabeza

No te preocupes, estaba claro que no tenía que pasar nada entre nosotros, pero sí, fue embarazoso – dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro

Tienes razón, no era el momento ni las formas. Estábamos muy borrachos los dos, y seguramente nos habríamos arrepentido si hubiese sucedido algo más – respondí

Cierto, además ahora salgo con una chica de la manada. Se llama Rikki

Me alegro Alcide. Mereces ser feliz – le sonreí – Voy a cambiarme y salgo. No tardaré mucho – y subí corriendo a mi habitación. En un momento me puse mi uniforme y bajé las escaleras para irme con Alcide

De camino al trabajo me contó que era el nuevo líder de la manada, pero que había tenido que tomar sangre de vampiro para poder vencer a JD en igualdad de condiciones. Le dije que tuviera mucho cuidado con eso, que era peligroso y adictivo, pero él me aseguró que no tomaría más, que ya había sufrido bastante con Debbie por culpa de esa basura.

Cuando llegamos al Merlotte nos despedimos, y Alcide me aseguró que se quedaría un par de horas vigilando, pero que tenía que volver pronto a la manada.

Esa tarde el Merlotte estaba abarrotado de gente, la jornada estaba siendo agotadora. Solo tuve diez minutos de descanso, así que me fui al despacho de Sam y aproveché para hablar con Lafayette acerca de Tara. La noche anterior había estado más receptiva y eso sin duda era una muy buena señal. También le comenté que Sam estaba enfermo y que no iría en un par de días a trabajar. No le dije nada acerca de Bill. No quería que nadie más se metiese en esa guerra.

**Eric:**

Estaba cerrando la puerta de mi casa para dirigirme a Fangtasia cuando ví a Nora a mi lado.

¿Has averiguado algo? – pregunté mientras me guardaba las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón

Si, vamos a tu bar y te explico todo

Hicimos el camino volando. Tenía prisa por saber lo que había descubierto sobre Bill.

Al entrar en Fangtasia vi a Pam sentada en mi trono. Estaba mirando embelesada a Tara mientras bailaba.

Bajamos al sótano y nos sentamos en las escaleras.

¿Y bien? – pregunté

Bill ya no está en la Autoridad. Se marchó anoche. El ejército fue esta mañana para cogerlos desprevenidos pero encontraron el edificio vacío. Lo más importante es que la mayor parte de los guardias de la Autoridad están de lado de Bill, puede que por miedo

Más vale que la persona que te está informando no sea un agente infiltrado de Bill – espeté

Mi fuente es fiable Eric – parecía enfadada

Espero que lo sea – dije con escepticismo

Así es. Izan ha sido, desde hace muchos años, uno de mis mejores aliados en la Autoridad, aunque nuestros puntos de vista respecto a los humanos siempre han sido diferentes. Él ha sido siempre un fiel defensor de las ideas de Roman, y también quiere acabar con Bill - susurró

¿Algo más que sea de nuestro interés? – dije alzando una ceja

Todavía no saben el sitio exacto de su escondite, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto lo averigüen seré la primera en saberlo – me miró sonriendo

Espero que sea pronto. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más poderoso se volverá, y reclutará a más vampiros afines a su causa, y eso es lo más peligroso – murmuré – nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo y ayudar a los que se han rebelado en su contra.

¡Vaya! El vikingo guerrero ha vuelto – sonrió - conozco a vampiros bastante antiguos que creen firmemente en la convivencia entre humanos y vampiros. Hablaré con ellos – dijo con firmeza

Yo haré lo mismo – sentencié – Una cosa más Nora

Dime, pero rápido que tengo prisa – dijo haciendo una mueca

Quiero que averigües el paradero de Warlow

Es por ella ¿verdad? – suspiró – su hermano me preguntó por él en la Autoridad, así que no me lo niegues Eric

Es importante Nora. Solo haz lo que te pido y no empieces con tu interrogatorio habitual. No estoy de humor – dije con severidad

Nora alzó las cejas y apretó los labios.

Te informaré de cualquier cosa – y noté la ira en su voz – y ahora, si me disculpas me voy a cuidar de tu pequeña hada

Recuerda lo que juraste Nora – dije mirándola fijamente – No te atrevas a hacerle daño

Lo sé. No soy estúpida – dijo malhumorada

Nora se marchó y me dejó sumido en mis pensamientos. El tema de Bill se complicaba cada día que pasaba

**Sookie:**

¡Sookie! – gritó Arlene

Miré el reloj y ya eran las nueve y media de la noche. ¡Mierda! Habíamos estado hablando casi veinte minutos. Arlene estaría furiosa.

Lo siento Arlene – dije mientras me acercaba a ella – se me pasó la hora

No te preocupes. Te llamaba porque acaba de entrar un vampiro, y sé que a tí se te da mejor tratarlos. Por favor – suplicó

Está bien, no hay problema

Al girarme ví al vampiro sentado en una mesa. No sabía explicar el porqué, pero me dio una sensación terrible de aprensión.

Tenía el pelo negro, lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás con gomina, sus ojos verdes resaltaban mucho, y aparentaba unos treinta años humanos. Llevaba un abrigo negro de piel, abrochado hasta el cuello, y botas de montaña y pantalones del mismo color.

De repente levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Me quedé petrificada. Su mirada me aterrorizaba.

Empezó a arañar la mesa con las uñas de su mano derecha y no dejaba de mirarme. Husmeaba el ambiente lentamente y sus ojos seguían clavados en mí.

Me acerqué a él despacio, no sabía porque sentía tanto miedo de ese vampiro.

¿Sookie Stackhouse? – preguntó cuando me paré a su lado. Su voz era grave y muy profunda

Sí, soy yo ¿Qué quiere? – tartamudeé

No apartaba sus ojos de los míos

Pronto tendrás noticias mías – susurró, y empezó a sonreír de forma diabólica

En solo una fracción de segundo se levantó y se puso a mi lado. Bajó su cabeza hasta mi cuello y empezó a olerme. Estaba paralizada por el miedo

Eres mía – susurró cerca de mi oído, y desapareció

No podía moverme, estaba aterrorizada. Ese vampiro era Warlow


	4. 6x04 - Things I never said

**6x04 - Things I never said**

Noté una brisa fría, levanté la cabeza y ví a Eric parado frente a mí. Su expresión era indescifrable pero parecía asustado.

Sookie – gritó

Las piernas no me respondían. Y la gente nos estaba mirando. Eric cogió mi cara con sus manos

Sookie, por favor. ¡Háblame!

Cuando por fin pude reaccionar me senté en la mesa que solo unos momentos atrás había sido ocupada por Warlow.

Arlene vino corriendo

Sookie ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese vampiro? Estás pálida – chilló

¿Qué vampiro? – la voz de Eric se elevó por encima de la suya

Arlene, estoy bien, tranquila. Me gustaría hablar con él – dije finalmente mirando a Eric

Está bien. Pero si te hace algo, gritas – dijo apartándose de Eric rápidamente

Eric se sentó en frente de mí.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? Sentí tu miedo y vine lo antes posible. ¿Ha sido Bill? – su mirada no se apartaba de la mía

No, no ha sido él. Vino Warlow – susurré

¡Mierda! – dijo dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo que la gente se volviese a mirarnos - ¿Dónde estaba ese chucho? Le dije que te vigilase hasta que terminases tu jornada. Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte – estaba furioso

Eric, por favor, no culpes a Alcide. Él no hubiera podido hacer nada. Hasta lo podría haber matado

¿Qué te hizo?

Me dijo que era suya y que pronto tendría noticias de él. Empezó a olerme. Me quedé paralizada por el miedo – confesé

Eric cogió su móvil y marcó un número

Nora ¿estás en casa de Sookie? – preguntó – Bien, ve a Fangtasia con Jessica y coge las dos bolsas que hay en el sótano. Después volved a casa de Sookie con ellas – dijo y colgó

Vamos a tu casa – dijo mientras se levantaba

Asentí sin decir nada

Le pedí a Eric que condujese mi coche ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo yo. Durante el trayecto mi mirada permaneció perdida en el horizonte, no me salían las palabras.

Eric apagó el motor. Habíamos llegado a mi casa. Fui a abrir la puerta del coche cuando su manó se posó sobre la mía

¿Mejor? - murmuró

Me giré para mirarlo

Sí, gracias por acompañarme a casa

Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que hizo que sintiera ganas de besarlo, pero no me atreví.

Eric se giró, abrió la puerta y salió del coche, y yo hice lo mismo.

Ya en el porche Eric se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente

Nora y Jessica no tardarán mucho en llegar. Les pedí que trajesen las armas que he comprado para nuestra defensa. Hay pulseras con balas de madera incrustadas que se accionan con un botón, estacas y sprays de plata. Quiero que lleves dos de esas pulseras puestas todos los días, y que guardes en tu bolso un spray y una estaca. Nunca te separes de ellos ¿me oyes? – su tono era serio

Está bien. Y – hice una pausa – gracias, por todo – susurré

Eric seguía serio e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza

Me giré y vi aparecer a Jessica y Nora. Cada una llevaba una bolsa negra de viaje

¿Y bien? ¿Dónde dejamos esto? – dijo Nora con desgana

Pasemos dentro – contestó Eric

Por favor entrad – dije mirando a Jessica y a Nora

Nora no dejaba de mirarme. Parecía que ambas nos profesábamos el mismo aprecio.

Eric abrió las bolsas y sacó dos pulseras con balas de madera, una para cada brazo, dos sprays de plata y tres estacas.

Me sorprendieron las pulseras. No parecían diferentes a una normal. Eran de plata y bastante gruesas con grabados orientales. Pero cuando las observé de cerca ví que tenían pequeños agujeros. Los miré de cerca y estaban tapados. Supuse que ahí estaban incrustadas las balas de madera. Las pulseras tenían adosadas una goma gruesa de color carne que debía ir colocada en el pulgar. En dicha goma había un botoncito negro. Cuando la pulsera estaba bien colocada ese botón quedaba situado justo detrás del pulgar. De esta forma era muy fácil activarla con el dedo índice.

Eric me enseñó como debía ponérmelas de un modo correcto y como debía usarlas. También me mostró como colocar el brazo y la mano en caso de tener que utilizarlas.

Las pulseras quedaban perfectamente ajustadas en mis muñecas.

También cogí una estaca y un spray de plata y los guardé en mi bolso.

Cogí otro spray y otras dos estacas como me había dicho antes Eric. Una la dejé en un hueco del sofá y otra en mi habitación, debajo de la almohada junto con el otro spray de plata líquida.

Bajé de nuevo al salón y ví como Nora le sonreía a Eric y este le guiñaba el ojo y le acariciaba el hombro. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi interior. Odiaba verla tan cerca de Eric, y sobre todo en actitud tan cariñosa. ¿Serían amantes? casi prefería no saberlo.

Pasé al lado de ambos pero ni me miraron. Un nudo se empezó a formar en mi garganta. Quería apartarla de él pero, en vez de eso, me tocaba tragarme mis celos.

Fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y vi a Jessica sentada en la mesa.

¿No quieres estar ahí dentro? – pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado

Prefiero estar aquí – parecía triste

Se como te debes sentir con todo lo que ha pasado

No, no creo que te puedas hacer una idea – dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza

Créeme, te entiendo, y lo siento mucho Jessica. Tu no te mereces nada de esto

Gracias Sookie. Por primera vez en estos días alguien me dice que lo siente. No he oído ni una palabra amable – su tristeza era palpable

Ten cuidado Nora – era la voz de Eric

Jessica y yo nos giramos y vimos como la besaba en la frente. Acto seguido se marchó.

Agaché la cabeza y suspiré

Joder – dije sin pensarlo

Jessica me miró y sonrío. Creo que se había dado cuenta de mis celos

Jessica, vete fuera – dijo Nora, que acababa de entrar en la cocina

¿Y eso por qué? Al ser tu más vieja que yo te tocaría estar fuera ¿no? – la ironía en su voz era evidente

Nora extendió sus colmillos y se colocó al lado de Jessica. Se agachó y se colocó a su lado.

Vete ¡Ahora! – gritó

Jessica se puso de pie rápidamente y la miró con despreció. Acto seguido se fue.

Nora retrajo sus colmillos y empezó a pasearse por la cocina mientras me observaba detenidamente

El silencio empezó a hacerse incómodo

¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él? – dijo Nora sorprendiéndome

¿Con quién? – sabía perfectamente que se refería a Eric pero no quería hablar de eso con ella

Veo que no solo pareces estúpida. Lo eres – y soltó una carcajada

Por que no vas y se lo preguntas a él directamente si tanto te interesa – dije elevando el tono de voz

Te lo estoy preguntando a ti. Aunque parece ser que a él no le interesas lo más mínimo. Solo te protege porque te lo debe – siseó

Pues entonces ¿para que preguntas? – respondí

Nora empezó a reírse y se sentó a mi lado.

¿Eso son celos? – seguía riéndose – Estás enamorada de él ¿verdad?

¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo sienta por él? Tú no sabes nada acerca de sentimientos verdaderos. Solo haces daño y hieres, no sabes lo que significa amar – dije con rabia

Ah, ¿y una simple humana como tú si lo sabe? No me hagas reír – me miraba con desprecio – Eric jamás podría amar a alguien como tú. Eres insulsa, tu gusto para vestir es dudoso y tu mortalidad es algo insalvable

Necesitas insultarme para mantener intacto tu gran ego. Lo entiendo. No tienes nada más que eso – espeté

No lo entiendes. Eric no ama a humanos, solo folla con ellos y se divierte. Siempre lo ha hecho y no va a cambiar – musitó

Entonces no lo conoces en absoluto

¿Ah no? Eric y yo nos conocemos desde hace más de 500 años. Durante ese tiempo nos hemos amado profundamente. Soy quien más lo conoce y quien sabe como complacerlo – sonrió – Nuestros encuentros son apasionados, follamos como si no fuera a existir el mañana. Haría cualquier cosa por mí, al igual que yo por él – sentenció

Me levanté y me di la vuelta. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo, no iba a darle ese gusto. Me imaginé algo así, pero era duro comprobarlo y escucharlo de boca de ella. Eric la amaba. Eso si que no lo podía imaginar.

Sentía como si me hubiesen clavado un puñal. Mi respiración comenzó a ser más fuerte.

De repente Nora se puso a mi lado

Solo eres un juguete para Eric Northman. Asúmelo – susurró en mi oído

Me giré y le propiné una sonora bofetada. Nora extendió sus colmillos.

Lágrimas de rabia resbalaban por mis mejillas

Quiero que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo, zorra - le grité con todas mis fuerzas

Nora retrajo sus colmillos y empezó a reírse

No te dreno aquí mismo porque le prometía a Eric que no te tocaría, y como te he dicho antes, haría cualquier cosa por él

Me miró por última vez y desapareció.

Me senté de nuevo y comencé a llorar golpeando la mesa al mismo tiempo

Sookie, para, por favor – gritó Jessica que acababa de entrar en la cocina

No puedo. No sabes las cosas que me ha dicho

Subamos a tu habitación – dijo

Asentí y las dos nos dirigimos hacía allí. Cerré la puerta y nos sentamos en mi cama. Seguía furiosa.

Solo lo ha hecho para molestarte Sookie. Ella es así. No sabes como nos trata a Pam, a Tara y a mí. Se cree mejor que nosotras y siempre nos lo recuerda con desprecio. Y como Eric la protege hace lo que quiere – Jessica también parecía furiosa – Además ninguna de las tres nos fiamos de ella. Es como si tramase algo – su voz apenas era audible

¿Se lo habéis dicho a Eric?

Pam ya le dijo que tuviese cuidado con ella, pero él la tiene demasiado protegida – susurró

Eric – murmuré

Sookie, si lo quieres díselo y lucha por estar a su lado. Se que te parecerá raro que te diga esto porque Bill es mi creador y tu estuviste con él. Pero he podido comprobar su crueldad y ahora entiendo porqué lo dejaste la otra vez. No se los motivos pero me imagino que tuvo que herirte demasiado – hizo una pausa y pude ver lágrimas de sangre recorriendo sus mejillas – nunca lo conocí bien Sookie. Siempre tuvo dos caras y no logré verlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Yo también me siento así. Nunca conocí al verdadero Bill, o mejor dicho, nunca quise conocerlo. Me hizo cosas terribles pero intenté disculparlo. Y el otro día, por fin, se me cayó la venda de los ojos con él. ¿Sabes? He llegado a pensar que quizás no lo amé realmente, que fue más deseo, necesidad de descubrir todo lo que no había vivido y de sentirme amada por alguien por primera vez – dije mirando a Jessica – lo que siento por Eric es completamente diferente, es algo más fuerte, y nunca lo quise reconocer. Me sentí atraída por él la primera noche que lo conocí, y después, incluso estando ya con Bill

¿Sabes? Te entiendo muy bien. Algo parecido me ocurre a mí con Jason, aunque bueno mi historia con Hoyt fue diferente a la tuya con Bill. Él siempre fue tan bueno conmigo, nunca me hirió. Siempre lo recordaré con cariño. Pero Jason y yo le hicimos daño – las lágrimas seguían resbalándose por su rostro

¿Estas enamorada de Jason? – dije cogiéndola de las manos

Si, pero él no quiere saber nada de mí. Dice que odia a los vampiros – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Tenía restos de sangre por toda la cara.

Jason está pasando una mala racha, pero volverá a ser el mismo – dije sonriéndole

Gracias Sookie. Es la primera vez que puedo mantener una conversación profunda con alguien – me sonrió

¿Sabes? He estado a punto de accionar el sistema de protección de plata líquida que tengo a la entrada de la casa cuando ha salido Nora – solté una carcajada

Habría sido divertido – comenzó a reírse

Durante toda la noche oí ruidos extraños que provenían de fuera. No dormí demasiado bien debido a eso y a los celos que sentía de Nora. No podía dormir pensando si sería cierto lo que me había contado. De serlo nunca más podría volver a estar con él ya que eso significaría que a la que amaba realmente era a Nora. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con fuerza y hundí mi rostro en la almohada. Di vueltas y más vueltas sobre la cama hasta que no aguanté más y me levanté. Miré el despertador y ví que aún era temprano. Hoy libraba en el Merlotte así que aprovecharía para hacer cosas en casa y salir de compras. Tenía protección suficiente y me había propuesto ser fuerte y no dejar que los problemas me hundiesen.

Me asomé a la ventana y vi como el sol brillaba con gran intensidad pese a ser apenas las siete de la mañana.

Estaba desayunando cuando Jason apareció en la cocina

Hola – dije – por tu cara diría que sigues enfadado conmigo

Claro que sigo enfadado contigo – refunfuñó – me dejaste en ridículo delante de Claude y vi que te importa una mierda tu seguridad

Eso no es así Jason – murmuré mientras tomaba un sorbo de café – lo que no puedes pretender es dirigir mi vida y que yo lo acepté encantada

Solo intento protegerte. Solo que eres demasiado cabezota para verlo – estaba de pie con las manos puestas sobre las caderas

Jason ahora mismo tengo protección suficiente. Eric, Pam, Nora, Tara y Jessica están viniendo todas las noches a hacer guardia por si pasa cualquier cosa

Como no, los jodidos vampiros metiendo sus narices donde no les importa

Suficiente Jason – espeté – por lo menos ellos están haciendo algo por mí. No veo yo que las hadas se hayan preocupado demasiado por mi seguridad en estos años – y me levanté para ponerme a su lado

Solo te digo que no estoy de acuerdo. Ojala desapareciesen todos de la faz de la tierra. No nos han traído nada más que sufrimiento. Por su culpa murieron nuestros padres – gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa

Jason escucha – y puse mi mano sobre su hombro – los vampiros no son los culpables de nuestras desgracias o de la muerte de nuestros padres. El responsable de su asesinato es un vampiro en particular. No puedes culparlos a todos

Jason se dio la vuelta y me miró

Nuestros padres estarían muy decepcionados contigo Sookie. No te reconozco

¿Y crees que estarían orgullosos cuando su hijo se metió en un grupo de fanáticos religiosos?

Sabes que me arrepiento de eso Sook…

¿Ah si? – dije cortándolo – pues ahora mismo actúas igual que en aquella época. Deberías reflexionar sobre ello. El odio solo genera odio Jason. Y si eso es lo que quieres para tu vida adelante – continué – solo se que viviendo de esa forma nunca serás feliz

Jason me miró sorprendido, pero no articuló palabra

Si no quieres nada más me voy a hacer unas compras. Necesito despejarme de los problemas – dije mientras salía de la cocina

Espera Sook, voy contigo, no quiero que vayas sola

Como quieras – suspiré - de todas formas Eric me dio anoche armas para luchar contra cualquier vampiro que pueda hacerme daño

Vaya, eso si que me sorprende. Pocos vampiros ofrecen a un humano armas que pueden significar su destrucción – Jason estaba perplejo

Subí a cambiarme, me puse las pulseras y cogí el bolso. Iba armada. Cuando bajé al salón Jason estaba esperándome. Abrí la puerta de entrada para salir cuando nos topamos con Claude

Sookie, Jason – dijo mirándonos a los dos

¿Qué haces por aquí Claude? – la verdad es que no me alegraba mucho de verlo

Venía a hablaros sobre Warlow

Pasa por favor – se apresuró a decir Jason

Nos dirigimos al comedor y Claude se sentó en el sofá con nosotros.

¿Qué has averiguado? – dije lanzando un suspiro

Hablé con Sayla, una de las hadas más cercanas a Claudine y me contó que mi hermana conoció a Warlow mucho antes del asesinato de tus padres, y que sabía del trato que te ataba a él. Por este motivo siempre veló por tí desde tu nacimiento – tragó saliva – También me dijo que Claudine investigó a Warlow y lo siguió siempre de cerca e intentó hacer un trato con él. Le ofreció a otra hada a cambio de romper el contrato que te ligaba a él pero Warlow no aceptó. La siguiente vez que lo vio fue la noche del asesinato, y usó la luz contra él pudiendo así escapar de él. No volvió a verlo más después de eso

¿Y que hay del contrato que me liga a él? ¿existe alguna forma de poder romperlo? – estaba impaciente

Hablé con dos hadas antiguas, y me aseguraron que un contrato de ese tipo es imposible romperlo. No se puede hacer nada Sookie. Lo siento – dijo cogiéndome la mano

Bueno, pues la única solución posible es matarlo – dije con firmeza

Sookie, según me contó Sayla, Warlow es uno de los vampiros más peligrosos que conoció Claudine – apretó mi mano con fuerza – si vas detrás de él acabarás muerta. No lo hagas Sookie

¿Y que quieres que haga? No me queda otra alternativa – sentencié y aparte mi mano de la suya

Tienes alternativa. Te lo dije la otra noche. Vente a vivir con nosotros – su expresión era seria – es la única forma de salvarte de él, y lo sabes

Ya te lo dije Claude. Esa es una posibilidad que no contemplo. Y pese al encontronazo que tuve con Warlow anoche…

¿Cómo? – dijeron Jason y Claude al unísono

¿Y no me dijiste nada? – gritó Jason mirándome

¿Qué te dijo? – me insistió Claude

Calmaos los dos. Vino a mi trabajo, me observó y me dijo que pronto tendría noticia suyas, y que le pertenecía – cogí aire – después de eso desapareció

¿Y aún así rechazas mi propuesta? – la mirada de Claude era oscura

Sí. No voy a permitir que nadie me aleje de mi vida, y cuando digo nadie es nadie – dije mirando fijamente a Claude

Como quieras Sookie. Se que eres valiente, y te admiro por ello, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado – y me acarició la cara dejándome totalmente sorprendida – y búscame si necesitas algo – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta de entrada

Lo haré - sonreí

Claude se marchó y Jason insistió en que me quedará en casa. Después de haberse enterado de mi encuentro con Warlow no quería que saliese. Al final le hice caso, simplemente por no discutir con él.

Anoté en un papel las cosas que necesitaba y se lo di a Jason, que se había ofrecido a hacerme la compra.

Llamé a Alcide para que no viniese ya que no iba a salir de casa y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Noté alivio en su voz, me pareció que tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Jason se empeñó en quedarse conmigo hasta que anocheciese, ya que Eric vendría para entonces.

Aproveché para leer y escuchar música. Eso me relajó bastante, aunque de vez en cuando me venía a la mente la imagen de Warlow.

Iban a dar las 20:00 cuando Jason se marchó, no quería encontrarse con Eric, y sabía que llegaría de un momento a otro.

Oí un ruido en el porche. Cogí el bolso y me aseguré de que llevaba bien puestas las pulseras. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta principal, y una voz familiar me sobresaltó.

Sookie, soy yo – dijo Eric fríamente

Abrí la puerta, y al verlo parado frente a mí sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Eric siempre lograba provocar ese efecto en mí.

Pasamos al salón y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Era complicado estar tan cerca de él y saber que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos.

¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó rompiendo de ese modo el silencio que se había hecho entre nosotros

Claude, el hermano de mi hada madrina – Eric sonrió – si, esa a la que te cenaste aquella noche – dije mirándolo – vino esta mañana y me dijo que ella había conocido a Warlow y que intentó romper el contrato pero él no aceptó. También me ha dicho que es imposible romperlo, así que me tocará matarlo – me encogí de hombros

Eric soltó una carcajada

Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Sookie. Anoche estabas aterrada y hoy estás dispuesta a matarlo. Eres fuerte – sonrió – eso es lo que siempre me ha llamado la atención de ti

Necesito pedirte un favor – y lancé un suspiro

¿De que se trata? – dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí

No quiero ver a Nora más en mi casa. Que vigile desde fuera, pero no la quiero cerca de mí – la rabia en mi voz era notable

¿Te ha hecho algo? Porque si lo ha hecho va a tener problemas. Eso te lo aseguró – dijo frunciendo el ceño

Si te refieres a daño físico, no. Me hirió de otro modo. Supo bien como darme donde más me dolía

No te entiendo Sookie. ¿qué pasó entonces?

Me insultó y empezó a alardear de vuestra relación diciendo que os amáis profundamente, y como tenéis sexo cada vez que os encontráis – dije y me levanté furiosa del sofá

Eric también se puso de pie y me miró

Y ¿por qué debería importarte eso? Pareces una mujer celosa – su voz era melosa

Estoy celosa si, lo reconozco. No soporto que esté cerca de ti

Vaya, eso si que es una declaración de intenciones – y sonrió pícaramente

Eric no tiene ninguna gracia. Ella sabe perfectamente lo que siento por ti, y se aprovecha de ello para hacerme daño

Eric me lanzó una mirada escéptica

Solo quiero que me dejes explicarte las cosas. Si aceptas escucharme prometo no volver a hablarte de ello – estaba quemando mi último cartucho

Acepto – musitó – de todas formas no hay quien te gane en testaruda

Me dijiste que nunca perdoné tus errores, y es cierto que nunca te dije que te perdonaba – hice una pausa – pero era porque ya estaban perdonados Eric. Y lo cierto es que las pocas veces que me ocultaste algo sí fue para protegerme, algo que no quise reconocer nunca. Esa noche estaba confundida. Bill me había dado su sangre hacía poco y me confundió de nuevo. Y a eso se le unió el hecho de que me daba miedo aceptar mis sentimientos por ti. Por eso cuando recuperaste la memoria sentí pánico.

Eric me miraba fijamente y parecía sorprendido

Hace poco empecé a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de que quizás nunca me enamoré realmente de Bill. Siempre me gustaste Eric, desde la primera vez que te conocí en Fangtasia y siempre te he deseado, incluso antes de darme tu sangre aquella vez. Bill me empezó a atraer después de darme su sangre, no antes. Cuando lo conocí lo que sentí fue fascinación y curiosidad ya que no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero cuando te conocí a ti fue distinto. Algo se movió por dentro, algo distinto, pero quería apagar esos sentimientos ya que estaba con Bill y en ese momento pensaba que lo amaba.

Sookie, no sigas por favor – dijo con contundencia

¿Por qué no? – dije mientras me acercaba a él – Te quiero Eric, y por fin me he dado cuenta que eres el único del que estoy enamorada – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿de que tienes miedo? – y tomé su cabeza con mis manos

Sookie para – susurró

Nuestros labios estaban muy cerca. Sin pensarlo lo besé. Eric intentó apartarse pero volví a besarlo y entonces me correspondió. Me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él mientras los dedos de su otra mano se enredaban en mi pelo. Mi lengua se encontró con la suya y su cuerpo se apretaba cada vez más contra el mío.

De repente la puerta principal se abrió y apareció Nora, haciendo que Eric y yo nos separásemos.

¡Maldita sea! ¡cómo odiaba a esa mujer! Pero no me iba a quitar la alegría. Eric había correspondido a mi beso. Tenía que importarle todavía. O por lo menos quería pensar así.

Eric, encontré a Warlow – dijo dejándonos a ambos perplejos


	5. 6x05 - Feel again

**6x05 - Feel again**

Todavía tenía la respiración agitada. Eric sabía como besar, vaya si lo sabía.

¿Dónde está? – dijo Eric acercándose a Nora, que seguía en el umbral de la puerta

Está en Seattle. Contacté con un vampiro conocido de ambos y me pasó la información. Mañana me voy para encontrarme con él – apuntó

Espera Nora. Primero tenemos que analizar qué vamos a hacer y cómo vamos a tratar con él. No seas impulsiva – Eric la miraba con preocupación

Warlow me conoce, sabré como tratar con él

Nora, hazme caso. Tú misma dijiste que era peligroso, además la vida de Sookie está en juego – dijo señalándome

Me importa una mierda Sookie – y me lanzó una mirada de odio

Puede que a ti sí, pero a mí no – dijo alzando la voz

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Sí, todavía le importaba a Eric.

Nora frunció el ceño y no dijo nada

Además – dijo Eric acercándose a ella – no quiero que Warlow te haga daño. No soportaría perderte Nora – y la acarició – tenemos que pensar bien las cosas

Esta bien Eric – y se abrazó a él con fuerza – sabes que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieses – y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Eric

Espérame en casa y hablamos – dijo mientras besaba su cabeza. Nora se separó de él y asintió. Antes de irse volvió a dirigirme una mirada llena de desprecio.

Mi buen humor desapareció de repente. Eric la amaba, de eso no había duda. La tristeza volvió a invadirme.

Eric se volvió para mirarme.

Esto es un gran paso. Ya sabemos su paradero. Ahora será cuestión de enfrentarse a él. Y no dudes que lo haré – su mirada tenía una calidez especial, y pensé que era debido a Nora

Gracias – dije y agaché la cabeza. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Acababa de presenciar cuan profundos eran los sentimientos entre Eric y Nora, y sentía ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo delante de él.

Deberías estar aliviada. Dentro de poco tendrás un problema menos – murmuró

Debería sí, pero no lo estoy – dije levantando la cabeza. Las lágrimas me traicionaron y empezaron a brotar sin que pudiera impedirlo

¿Qué te ocurre? – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí

Nada, que ya me han quedado claras las cosas – mi voz salió entrecortada

Eric me miró sorprendido y extrañado

Ya he entendido que amas a Nora y que jamás volverás conmigo ya que, aunque te preocupas por mí, no estás enamorado de mí – dije sollozando

Sookie…

No, está bien – dije mientras cogía las pulseras del sofá – Lo entiendo - y subí corriendo a mi habitación

Me puse las pulseras y el pijama y me metí en la cama. Solo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo.

De repente oí gritos fuera y me desperté sobresaltada. Me levanté, me asomé a la ventana y vi a Eric luchando con tres vampiros. No me lo pensé dos veces y bajé corriendo. Eric estaba en peligro.

Sookie, quédate dentro – gritó, y me quedé paralizada en el porche

Danos a la chica y no te mataremos – dijo uno de ellos, mientras los otros dos rodeaban a Eric

¿Vosotros me vais a matar? – se rió – aprecio vuestro sentido del humor, pero no sois más que unos bebés a mi lado. Con dos movimientos podría arrancarte la caja torácica y hacerme una mochila – dijo mirando fijamente a uno de ellos

Tenía los colmillos extendidos, y con una velocidad fuera de lo común cogió a dos de los vampiros por el cuello. Tenía los brazos en cruz y en cada una de sus manos se retorcía un vampiro. Ninguno de ellos tocaba el suelo. El tercero fue a clavarle una estaca a Eric, pero éste fue más rápido y con un pie lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo. Estaba pisándole el cuello.

¿Quién os ha mandado? – dijo apretándoles el cuello. Estos lanzaron un grito sordo.

Nos hemos preparado para morir – dijo el vampiro que estaba en suelo. Casi no podía hablar debido a la presión que ejercía el pie de Eric en su cuello – alabado sea Bill – concluyó

Alabado – repitieron los otros dos

Si hemos de morir, lo haremos gustosos en su nombre – siseó uno de ellos

Vuestros deseos son órdenes – murmuró Eric – y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar los soltó y en solo unos segundos les arrancó el corazón a los tres.

Eric lanzó lejos los órganos y jadeó.

De repente ví a un vampiro que había aparecido detrás de él y que iba a estacarlo.

Corrí todo lo que pude y le lancé un poderoso haz de luz que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo. Eric fue a matarlo pero yo fui más rápida y activé una de las pulseras cuando el vampiro se estaba levantando. Una pequeña bala de madera salió disparada impactando de lleno en su pecho. Explotó en cuestión de segundos.

Eric se colocó frente a mí, me cogió en brazos y me metió en casa. Cuando ya estábamos dentro me dejó en el suelo, y me miró fijamente

¿Por qué has salido? Podrían haberte matado – estaba furioso

Solo pensaba en salvarte, no me importaba nada más en ese momento – dije jadeando

Eric suspiró y su mirada cambió. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Gracias señorita Stackhouse – sonrió – pero no vuelvas a poner otra vez tu vida en riesgo – me miró con severidad

Hice un gesto de asentimiento y Eric volvió a sonreír. El silencio se rompió con el sonido del teléfono.

¿Quién es? – dije descolgándolo

Pronto estaremos juntos – contestó una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea

¡Oh no! Era Warlow. Me quedé paralizada y sin palabras.

Sabes que nunca podrás escapar de mí. Me perteneces – susurró, y acto seguido colgó.

¿Quién era? – dijo Eric acercándose a mí

Warlow – respondí

¡Maldita sea! Antes del amanecer tengo que hablar con Nora y pensar en algo rápido para hacer desaparecer a ese hijo de puta – la ira impregnaba cada una de sus palabras – Además no solo es él. Bill ya ha hecho su primer movimiento y ha mandado a esos cuatro vampiros a secuestrarte – continuó – tenemos que ser más rápidos que ellos

Mañana hablaré con Alcide. Tiene que estar informado sobre Bill por lo menos. Es el nuevo jefe de la manada y tiene derecho a saberlo para proteger a los suyos. Además también podría investigar si hay hombres lobos infiltrados en el séquito de Bill –apunté

Sookie, no creo que Bill tenga a hombres lobos entre los suyos. Siguiendo, como sigue las leyes de la Biblia vampírica es imposible. Los hombres lobos no son considerados aliados de los vampiros. Es más, se podría decir que son inferiores

Hay que considerar todas las posibilidades. Cualquiera por conseguir el poder puede vender su alma al diablo. Bill ya lo hizo cuando tomó la sangre de ese frasco. ¿por qué no iba a ir hasta en contra de esa Biblia para conseguir sus propósitos?

Tienes razón. Todo podría pasar – hizo una pausa – habla con él – dijo haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza – Tengo que decirte algo más – dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí. Eso hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza – mañana me voy. Estaré una semana fuera. Nora contactó con un vampiro del grupo de rebeldes que se oponen a Bill. Quiero informarme de todo lo saben acerca de él, y voy a unirme a ellos

La noticia me cayó como un jarro de agua fría, no quería alejarme de él, aunque supiese que no me quería. Pero también sabía que era la única forma de conocer de forma veraz los propósitos de Bill y poder destruirlo. Y Eric era un guerrero, siempre lo había sido.

Ten cuidado por favor – susurré con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo abracé – no podría soportar que te pasara algo

Eric cogió mi barbilla y me levantó la cabeza

Lo haré – dijo sonriendo – lo importante ahora es tu seguridad, así que Pam, Tara, Jessica y Nora seguirán con su labor de vigilancia y me mantendrán en todo momento informado, y si pasa algo vendré enseguida – aseguró

Asentí y me separé de él. Eric me miró por última vez y se marchó fuera.

Cuando cerró la puerta un gran vacío se adueñó de mí. Habían sucedido muchas cosas esa noche, pero lo que más me entristecía era la partida de Eric. Él dijo que volvería en una semana pero ¿y si no volvía verlo más? Warlow cada vez estaba más cerca, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que viniese a por mí, y no sabía si podría deshacerme de él de alguna forma.

Subí a mi habitación, miré por última vez por la ventana y vi a Eric parado en medio del patio. Iba a correr la cortina cuando Eric se giró y su mirada se dirigió a mi ventana. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y me pareció ver una sonrisa dibujaba en su rostro.

El cansancio comenzó a vencerme así que me tumbé sobre la cama y me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

**Eric:**

Tenía que hablar con Nora, disuadirla de su empeño de encontrarse con Warlow. No me quedé muy convencido de que me hiciera caso al respecto. Teníamos que trazar un plan, había muchas cosas en juego y yo estaría fuera una semana. Tenía que dejarlo todo atado esta misma noche.

En menos de media hora llegaría el amanecer. Tenía que darme prisa.

Salí de casa de Sookie volando, y en unos cuantos segundos me encontré tocando el frío suelo marmóreo de entrada a mi casa.

Me dirigí hacia mi despacho y llamé a Nora, que apareció en él segundos después de que yo entrara.

¿Qué ocurre? Has vuelto antes de lo previsto – parecía sorprendida

Se me ha ocurrido una idea

¿Sobre qué? – seguía perpleja

Sobre Warlow – apunté - quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo te diga

Dime y lo haré gustosa – dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza

Mañana por la noche partirás a Seattle – hice una pausa - Contactarás con Warlow a través del amigo que tenéis en común. Le dirás que quieres que le haga saber a Warlow que quiero verlo en Fangtasia dentro de una semana

Eric ¿por qué iba a querer verte Warlow? – dijo alzando una ceja

Porque le harás saber, a través de tu fuente, que tengo a Sookie Stackhouse y que se la daré la noche que nos encontremos – susurré

Warlow no caerá en la trampa. Es demasiado inteligente. Y ya te dije que era peligroso – sostuvo

Ahí comienza tu trabajo hermana. Después de que tu fuente le de la información él hará todo lo que sea por verte, y entonces, y solo entonces, tú accederás a verlo – ordené – tú eres una experta en el arte de la manipulación y el engaño, así que no te será difícil convencerlo - sentencié

Se de lo que soy capaz Eric, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, pero esta vez, no te puedo asegurar nada – era la primera vez que veía a Nora dudar de sus capacidades

Eres la mejor en este campo Nora – y me acerqué a ella y cogí su cara entre mis manos – lo harás bien, pero ten mucho cuidado por favor. Nunca me perdonaría si algo te llegara a suceder – y la besé en la frente

Sabes que todo lo que hago es por ti ¿verdad? Siempre haré cualquier cosa que te beneficie. Recuérdalo siempre – murmuró

Lo sé Nora – asentí y me separé de ella

Mantenme informada sobre los avances de los rebeldes. Aunque Izan me da información actualizada quiero que tú también me cuentes todos los detalles

Por supuesto - afirmé

**Sookie**

Estaba haciéndole un pedido a Lafayette para la mesa tres cuando alguien me tocó en el hombro

¡Alcide! Me diste un susto de muerte – me faltaba el aliento

Esta mañana parecías realmente preocupada cuando me llamaste, y decidí venir un poco antes – dijo clavando sus profundos ojos marrones en mí

Wowwww – chilló Lafayette – no se como lo haces perra, pero siempre encuentras un buen repuesto – dijo mirando fijamente a Alcide

¡Lafayette! – le regañé – vuelve a tu trabajo, que la pareja de la mesa tres está empezando a impacientarse

Claro nena, pero un día me tendrás que contar tus trucos – dijo mientras se daba una palmada en el culo y volvía a girarse hacia los fogones

Vamos al despacho de Sam – e hice un gesto a Alcide indicándole el camino

¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien? – notaba su inquietud

Sí, no te preocupes. Quería contarte algo, y por favor dime lo que sabes – supliqué

El asintió

¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido con Bill? – pregunté

Si, Sookie, como sabes soy el jefe de la manada ahora, y mi deber es mantenerme informado sobre los peligros que se ciernen sobre los míos – apuntó

Está bien. Lo que quiero saber realmente es si tienes conocimiento de que haya lobos ayudándolo – precisé

No sé nada a ciencia cierta Sookie, pero yo también lo sospecho. Mis hombres de confianza están investigando. Te haré saber cualquier cosa – sus palabras me dejaron más tranquila

Alcide se fue. Desde que tuvimos ese encuentro etílico desafortunado nuestra relación se había enfriado. Lo que antes eran sonrisas ahora eran miradas frías. Preferí no pensar más en ello. Ahora tenía problemas más importantes de los que ocuparme, pero sin ninguna duda quería arreglar todo con Alcide en cuanto las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas.

**Eric:**

Cuando desperté en mi habitación volvía a ser de noche. Me apresuré a darme una ducha y a vestirme. Tenía que partir lo más rápido posible hacia Nueva Orleans. Ya tenía la dirección del zulo donde se encontraba la base de los opositores al régimen de Bill. No quería dejar huellas así que decidí ir volando. Ir en un avión de la compañía Anubis podría haber levantado sospechas, y seguramente Bill vigilaría mis movimientos, ya que sabía que me oponía a lo que él era ahora.

En una hora aterricé en la puerta del zulo. Había un botón rojo en una esquina, tan diminuto que casi pasaba inadvertido. Toqué y oí una voz saliendo de un pequeño agujero que había cerca del botón.

Nombre – susurró lo que parecía una voz de mujer

Northman – siseé – vengo de parte de Izan

Introduzca su dedo índice en el agujero que hay debajo del botón rojo – ordenó

Hice lo que me pidió, y unos segundos después noté un pinchazo. Tras esto saqué el dedo y esperé. Transcurridos un par de minutos esa voz volvió a resonar a través del agujero.

Pase Northman – dijo con frialdad

La puerta del zulo se abrió. Era una puerta corredera. Y en cuanto entré se cerró de golpe.

El aspecto de la vampira que se encontraba a mi lado me sorprendió. Aparentaba unos 20 años humanos. Su piel era de color café y tenía el cabello ondulado y de un negro azabache muy brillante. Las ondas de su cabello caían por sus hombros, y sus expresivos ojos violeta me miraban inquisitivamente.

Sígueme por favor – e hizo un gesto con la mano señalando al frente

Asentí y me coloqué a su lado. Andamos durante un rato por un largo pasillo. No había luces y las paredes parecían acolchadas. Ví a lo lejos una pequeña luz brillante.

Cuando nos fuimos acercando más ví que se trataba de una habitación que tenía la puerta entornada. Ella la abrió y pasamos a la vez.

Era una gran sala redonda e iluminada. Una gran mesa circular de color plateado la presidía. Había muchos vampiros sentados alrededor de ella, y quedaban dos sillas libres. Las sillas tenían el respaldo también plateado y eran bastante altas.

Izan, llegó Northman – dijo la vampira mirando hacia un lado de la mesa

Un vampiro alto, calvo y de ojos claros se levantó.

Pasa por favor, y siéntate aquí – y me hizo un gesto señalando la silla vacía que había a su lado – Gracias Vanya – dijo mirando a la vampira que me había conducido hasta allí. Ella se sentó en otra silla vacía que había.

Me dirigía hacia allí cuando noté todas las miradas de los allí presentes clavadas en mí. Había nueve mujeres y ocho hombres en total. Todos parecían vampiros antiguos, aunque algunos no lo aparentaban por su aspecto.

Señores, este es Eric Northman. Es un vampiro muy antiguo, gran guerrero y está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Sería un poderoso aliado – sostuvo Izan

¿Es de fiar? – preguntó un vampiro que estaba frente a nosotros

Por supuesto. Jamás me habría arriesgado a traerlo si no estuviese seguro de sus intenciones – espetó

El vampiro asintió y los demás lo imitaron

Bien, hechas las presentaciones, vamos a pasar al asunto que verdaderamente nos ocupa – continuó Izan – Y ese es el escondite de Bill y su séquito. Según las últimas informaciones recibidas podría encontrarse a las afueras de Washington, pero hasta que no sea seguro no podemos mandar a nadie más allí – su tono era fuerte y convincente

Y ¿cuándo tendremos la confirmación de su paradero? – preguntó Vanya

En dos días Marlon nos lo hará saber. Está trabajando en ello con su progenie. Están siendo muy cuidadosos – recalcó – han conseguido ganarse la confianza de un vampiro del séquito de Bill. Intentarán infiltrarse

¿Habéis encontrado alguna forma para acabar con él? – pregunté y todos se giraron para mirarme

Aún no, pero estamos trabajando en ello. Tenemos una fuente fiable que está investigando, y por ahora los resultados no están siendo prósperos – musitó – pero esa persona está segura de poder ayudarnos. Digamos que es alguien especial – dijo Izan alzando una ceja

Bien, y mientras tanto ¿qué podemos hacer? – pregunté

A partir de mañana te entrenarás todas las noches con Zaid. Sé que eres un gran guerrero vikingo, pero él te ayudará mucho, por algo es el vampiro más antiguo de los que estamos aquí presentes. Todos se están entrenando con él – dijo mirando hacia un lado de la mesa

Ahí se encontraba un vampiro de tez oscura y de ojos negros. Llevaba en su brazo derecho la llave del Nilo tatuada. Cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas el asintió con la cabeza

En dos días volveremos a reunirnos todos aquí, y esperemos que sea con buenas noticias. Para ese entonces Marlon y su progenie deberían estar infiltrados dentro del bando de Bill – lanzó un suspiro – Se levanta la sesión

Todos salimos de la sala y Vanya me acompañó a mi nueva habitación.

Eres una gran adquisición para nuestro equipo – sus ojos violeta se posaron en los míos – he oído hablar mucho de ti

¿Ah si? No sabía que mi fama había traspasado fronteras - dije alzando una ceja

Conocí a Godric hace mucho tiempo. Siempre hablaba de ti, y siempre esperé poder conocerte algún día. Al gran guerrero vikingo del que tanto hablaba Godric – sonrió

Sentí una punzada de dolor al recordar a mi creador.

Te preguntarás de qué lo conocía ¿verdad? – ladeó la cabeza – Mi creador y él fueron grandes amigos, pero hace tiempo él tomó el camino equivocado y terminó muerto – un pequeño hilo de sangre se formó en sus ojos – y Godric no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo

Él también murió hace un tiempo, pero lo hizo de forma honorable – me dolía recordarlo en ese tejado a punto de morir

Lo sé. Todos los que estamos aquí lo sabemos, y lo admiramos por ello. Él evolucionó de una forma que todos quisiéramos imitar, y poco a poco estamos empezando a hacerlo – sonrió – Él nos mostró el camino verdadero, la convivencia entre todas las especies. Y todos creemos firmemente en ello, y no dejaremos que ese ser que ha surgido lo destroce

En eso estamos de acuerdo – asentí – y os ayudaré a destruirlo. Pero creo que las clases de karate kid sobran

No seas presuntuoso. No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y debemos tener una instrucción especial y Zaid es el vampiro más antiguo y más instruido – parecía molesta conmigo – Todos nos hemos estado entrenando con él durante estos días

Como quieras mamba negra – e hice una reverencia

Vanya hizo una mueca y se fue. Me quedé solo en mi opaca habitación. Solo había un colchón negro y un ordenador portátil sobre una mesa plegable. Me quedé sumido en mis pensamientos e intentando buscar una manera de destruir a Bill. El problema con Warlow ya lo tenía solucionado, mi plan no podía fallar.

**Sookie:**

La semana fue pasando tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Ningún ataque vampírico, nada anormal. Teniendo a dos vampiros peligrosos intentando darme caza, y que ya habían empezado a mostrar sus cartas, era muy extraña esa quietud en el ambiente. Sam había vuelto hacía unos días al Merlotte, pero no hablaba apenas, se pasaba las horas encerrado en su despacho. Todavía seguía conmocionado con lo que le había ocurrido.

Estaba preocupada por él pero lo que más me angustiaba era no tener noticias de Eric. Lo extrañaba demasiado, pero no quería preguntarle a Nora por él. Desde que tuvimos el enfrentamiento no había vuelto a poner un pie en mi casa, cosa que agradecía infinitamente. Vigilaba desde fuera cuando le tocaba hacerlo y Jessica se quedaba dentro conmigo. Eso hizo que compartiéramos más confidencias y nos volviéramos mucho más cercanas de lo que habíamos sido nunca, incluso mucho más que cuando yo estaba con Bill.

Esos días sin Eric habían servido para reafirmar más mis sentimientos por él, pero la distancia y la falta de noticias suyas me tenían triste y desanimada.

La rutina del trabajo me mantenía fuerte pero cuando pasó la semana y no apareció temí que algo le hubiera ocurrido. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, y varias lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. Dos días más, tres, y ni rastro de Eric. Hacía diez días que se había despedido de mí y me había asegurado que volvería en una semana.

Esa noche salí antes y Jason no estaba esperándome en el Merlotte como había prometido. Desde que le conté sobre mi encuentro con Warlow había insistido en acompañarme a casa a la salida del trabajo, pero esa noche no estaba. Supuse que habría tenido alguna urgencia policial, así que decidí irme sola en mi coche.

Empezó a soplar un viento frío cuando salí del Merlotte y noté en mi cabeza pequeñas gotas de agua. Los relámpagos empezaron a aparecer y la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. Corrí hacia mi coche y me metí dentro. Estaba helada y empapada. El uniforme del Merlotte no era la mejor ropa para una noche como esa. Arranqué el motor y me dirigí hacia mi casa por la carretera sinuosa que separaba el Merlotte de mi hogar.

Los cristales estaban empañados y gotas de lluvia caían con intensidad sobre ellos. Casi no distinguía la carretera. Empecé a asustarme y puse la radio para intentar calmar mis nervios, sonaba una canción country de los años 80. Me puse a tararearla cuando choqué contra algo.

¡Dios mío! ¿Había atropellado a alguien? – pensé. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza.

Salí rápido del coche para ver lo que había sucedido. Vi a un hombre tendido en el suelo. Casi no se veía. Las gotas de lluvia azotaban mi rostro.

Me acerqué para tocarlo. Tenía que comprobar si seguía con vida.

De repente alguien me agarró por detrás poniendo sus manos en mi cuello, y antes de poder utilizar mis poderes o las pulseras, el hombre que creí muerto se levantó con una rapidez asombrosa y me cogió fuertemente de las manos. Eran vampiros. Comencé a gritar. Intentaba zafarme pero ellos me tenían bien sujeta.

En unos segundos me introdujeron en el bosque que había cerca del Merlotte. Estaba muy oscuro y la lluvia no me dejaba ver con claridad. Intenté activar las pulseras pero no alcanzaba a hacerlo ya que uno de ellos me tenía sujeta por las manos.

Pero bueno ¿qué tiene la zorrita aquí? – siseó uno de ellos

Son pulseras con balas de madera. Quítaselas – ordenó el otro – Y ten cuidado, que esta preciosidad tiene las baterías cargadas. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero

Claro que sí – se rió

El vampiro al que había atropellado empezó a desabrocharme las pulseras y cuando las tuvo en su mano las hizo añicos, mientras el otro me tumbó boca arriba sobre la tierra húmeda y se puso encima de mí sujetándome por las muñecas. No me podía mover, ni siquiera utilizar mi luz. Vi como extendía sus colmillos y me miraba con deseo.

Alan, detente – gritó el vampiro al que había atropellado

Acabas de joderme la cena Blake – masculló el vampiro que estaba encima de mí a punto de morderme

Sabes perfectamente lo que nos han ordenado – murmuró – cogerla y llevársela a él en perfecto estado. Solo él puede tocarla, es suya

Esos vampiros trabajaban para Warlow, estaba segura.

Vi como Blake sacaba un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcaba un número.

La tenemos en nuestro poder – susurró – En unas horas estaremos allí – y colgó

¿Quién os ha mandado? – dije mirando a Alan, el vampiro que seguía manteniéndome cautiva

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada

Pronto lo sabrás – dijo Alan mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por mi mejilla

Blake, vamos a probarla. Solo un pequeño mordisco. Él no se enterará – siseó mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a su compañero – Pondremos un poco de sangre para curarle las marcas de los colmillos y él no se dará cuenta de nada

Sabes que se me hace la boca agua solo con su olor joder. No me tientes Alan – musitó mientras se relamía

Solo un mordisco – insistió mientras me apretaba las muñecas

De acuerdo, pero rápido – sentenció

Los dos extendieron sus colmillos dispuestos a morderme cuando de repente desaparecieron de mi vista. Me levanté despacio para averiguar lo que había sucedido

¡Eric! – grité cuando lo ví

Sookie no te muevas de ahí – su voz se elevó poderosamente

Tenía un pie aplastando la garganta de Alan y una de sus manos en el cuello de Blake. Los tenía aprisionados en el suelo

- ¿Quién sois? – gritó con fuerza – Malditos cabrones

Eric estaba furioso pero ni siquiera se giró para mirarme. Estaba concentrado en los dos vampiros que me habían atacado.

La lluvia no cesaba. Tenía el pelo empapado y estaba cada vez más helada.

¿No vais a hablar? – siseó – esta bien. Lo haremos a mi manera.

Vi como Eric pisó con el otro pie al vampiro que había tenido sujeto con la mano hasta ese momento. Ambos chillaban.

Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó dos guantes negros. Se los puso y después volvió a meter la mano y sacó lo que parecían dos cadenas finas de plata.

No se tambaleó ni un segundo pese a estar subido encima de aquellos vampiros. Se mantenía erguido y los tenía bien sujetos debajo de sus zapatos negros.

Con una puntería perfecta dejó caer las cadenas de plata que quedaron adheridas a los ojos de ambos vampiros.

Los dos empezaron a chillar y a suplicarle a Eric que les quitase las cadenas. Ni el agua de la lluvia parecía mitigar su dolor

No podemos decir nada, él nos matará – gritó Alan

Y si no habláis yo lo haré, y no será rápido. Os lo aseguro – dijo enfatizando esas palabras

No conocemos su nombre verdadero – jadeó Blake – pero es un vampiro alto, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Y nos ordenó llevarle a la señorita Stackhouse; dijo que aprovechásemos cuando más desprotegida estuviese. La hemos estado siguiendo varios días – tartamudeó – y esta noche la ocasión se presentó sola

¿Dónde lo visteis? – el tono de Eric era amenazador

En un local de vampiros de Nueva Orleans. Se llama Clancy's – titubeó Blake – No sabemos nada más. Por favor no nos mates – suplicó

Demasiado tarde. Habéis dañado a alguien que me importa y eso – dijo con severidad – lo vais a pagar

Eric sacó una pequeña estaca del bolsillo de su cazadora, pegó un salto y se colocó de rodillas encima de los dos vampiros. Los mató en unas décimas de segundo.

Se levantó, tenía sangre en su frente y en su camiseta blanca y el agua caía sobre su pelo.

Se acercó a mí con una velocidad sorprendente y se puso de rodillas frente a mí imitando mi posición. Me agarró la cara con las dos manos.

Creí que te perdía – susurró cerca de mi boca

Sentí un cosquilleó en mi estómago, no podía articular palabra. Un trueno golpeó en ese momento el cielo y empezó a llover más intensamente.

Eric agarró mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarme lentamente mientras sus dedos se agarraban con fuerza a mi pelo mojado. El beso comenzó a ser más profundo. Nuestras lenguas se devoraban y mi corazón latía apresuradamente. Mis manos se aferraron a su cuello y nuestros labios se buscaban incesantemente, no queriendo separarse. La lluvia caía sobre nosotros pero poco nos importaba. El deseo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

De repente Eric se separó pero su frente se pegó a la mía. Yo aún jadeaba

Tenemos que volver a tu casa. Es peligroso seguir aquí – murmuró mientras rozaba con sus labios mi mejilla

Yo asentí sin decir nada. Me había dejado sin aliento y me sentía inmensamente feliz pese a los acontecimientos que habían sucedido esa noche.

Eric se quitó la cazadora y la puso sobre mis hombros. Seguía lloviendo y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Su cazadora amortiguó el frío que sentía. Volvimos a mi coche y Eric condujo de vuelta a mi casa. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Lo amaba y no iba a renunciar a él por nada en el mundo.

Cuando llegamos Pam y Tara se acercaron rápidamente al coche

¿Qué ha ocurrido Eric? cuando llegamos aquí Sookie no estaba y la buscamos por todas partes – dijo Pam mirándolo

La han atrapado dos vampiros, pero por suerte llegué a tiempo

La expresión de Tara parecía de preocupación

¿Estas bien? – dijo finalmente

Si, Eric me salvó de esos vampiros – dije mirándolo – gracias a él estoy viva

Quedaos aquí fuera. Y no perdáis nada de vista. Mantened bien abiertos los ojos ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mirándolas a las dos

No hay problema jefe – Pam lo miró sonriendo

Y tened cuidado – y las miró fijamente

No te preocupes, he tenido un buen maestro – y le guiñó un ojo a Eric haciendo que éste sonriera

Tara la miraba con admiración.

Pasamos dentro. Eric venía detrás de mí. De repente se pegó a mi espalda, me quitó su cazadora y empezó a acariciarme los hombros mientras su boca se deslizaba por mi cuello. Lancé un suspiro. Había esperado mucho para volver a estar con Eric, creí que nunca más estaríamos juntos.

Me giré y comenzamos a besarnos. Bajó sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi trasero. Cogió mis piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura.

Me puso contra la puerta de entrada a su cripta y comenzó a besarme con más intensidad. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca. Mis piernas apenas podían sostenerse alrededor de su cintura. Mis manos agarraron su pelo. Con un grácil movimiento abrió la puerta y me bajó hasta la cripta de un salto, me colocó sobre la cama y se deshizo de su camiseta. Me quitó las zapatillas y los pantalones y fue plantando besos desde mi pie hasta mis muslos y ahí se detuvo.

Empecé a jadear con fuerza. Se deshizo de mi ropa interior con una suavidad increíble y su lengua comenzó a jugar entre mis muslos para después subir lentamente hacia mi sexo.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por su maestría.

Agarró mis caderas y siguió torturándome con su lengua. Comencé a jadear más fuerte, y él continuó con el juego placentero. La punta de su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos en mi clítoris mientras un sonoro gemido salió de mi boca. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse cada vez más rápido de forma casi involuntaria mientras mis manos agarraban la sábana con fuerza. Una oleada de placer se extendió por todo mi cuerpo hasta que colapse en un inmenso orgasmo.

Eric comenzó a subir lentamente por mi cuerpo mientras acariciaba mi vientre y posteriormente mis pechos. Se colocó encima de mí y con sus piernas separó la mías. Su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía, y comenzó a besarme. Todavía sentía un inmenso deseo por él y seguía excitada solo con su roce. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y nuestras bocas luchaban por no separarse. Eric mordió suavemente mi labio inferior. Después colocó sus manos sobre las mías dejándolas en forma de cruz a ambos lados de la cama. Su boca se posó en mi cuello y empezó a recorrerlo con su lengua. Comencé a jadear nuevamente mientras mis manos viajaban por su espalda. Eric gimió y su cara se volvió a posar sobre la mía. Sus manos se pusieron a ambos lados de mi cabeza y se introdujo en mi interior. Comenzó a mover sus caderas suavemente mientras yo no podía parar de gemir. Mis manos viajaron libremente sobre su espalda. De repente comenzó a imprimir un ritmo más rápido y yo agarré fuertemente su trasero. Eric jadeaba sin dejar de mirarme

Mírame Sookie – tartamudeo

Abrí los ojos y Eric comenzó a moverse aún más rápido. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda y Eric gimió, sus colmillos se extendieron y yo giré mi cabeza hacia un lado para que me mordiera

No Sookie – susurró

Su maestría era prodigiosa y colapsé nuevamente en un intenso orgasmo mientras Eric gemía y a continuación alcanzó su satisfacción. Su cabeza se hundió en la almohada al lado de la mía y yo disfruté de tenerlo así, a mi lado, y todavía siendo una sola persona.

Eric abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza para mirarme, yo no pude sino sonreír. Todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba extasiada. Eric mío y amándome incluso más intensamente que cuando estuvo sin memoria.

Él acarició mi mejilla y besó mi frente

- Te amo Eric – susurré mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Eric se limitó a sonreír y se colocó a mi lado. Estábamos de lado en la cama mirándonos.

Él acarició mi hombro y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos

Me vuelves loco Sookie – susurró

Espero que eso sea algo bueno – dije soltando una risita

Bueno, es algo exasperante, a veces – sonrió y rozó con la punta de su dedo índice mi nariz

Eres incorregible Eric – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa - Sé que te herí profundamente y espero que no me guardes rencor por lo que sucedió cuando recuperaste la memoria – y sentí una punzada de dolor al acordarme de la escena del rechazo en casa de Bill. Todavía me regañaba a mi misma por estúpida.

Prefiero no hablar de eso – musitó - ¿De verdad me amas Sookie? – preguntó con tono escéptico

Claro que te amo. Solo a ti. Provocas sentimientos en mí que no había experimentado por nadie - susurré

No podía dejar de admirarlo. Parecía un dios tumbado a mi lado.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dije

Claro

¿Por qué no me has mordido? Se supone que es lo que más os excita a los vampiros en el sexo

Nunca te haré daño Sookie, y a no ser que tú me lo pidas no te morderé – sentenció

Me dejó totalmente sorprendida pero feliz. Bill siempre me había mordido durante el sexo, quizás lo que más le atrajo de mi fue mi sangre. Cada vez estaba más segura de ello. Eric era tan diferente a él.

Sookie tenemos que discutir algo serio – su expresión cambió totalmente

Es sobre tu viaje ¿verdad?

Si. Estos días hemos descubierto muchas cosas sobre Bill, que ya te explicaré detenidamente, pero lo más importante es que hemos averiguado el lugar de su escondite


	6. 6x06 - Wind of change

**6x06 - Wind of change**

**Pam:**

Vaya, parece que Eric hizo un gran trabajo ahí dentro – sonreí irónicamente

Tara empezó a reírse

Y al fin terminaron. Pensé que me iba a quedar sorda con los gritos de Sookie – dijo Tara alzando las cejas

Sinceramente no entiendo que ve Eric en ella. Ha tenido a las mujeres que ha querido a sus pies, y todas ellas eran más vistosas que Brillitos - siseé

Por lo menos él no parecía tan cascarrabias esta noche. ¿Te imaginas como se habría puesto hace un par de semanas si llegamos a perder a Sookie? Hoy fue hasta comprensivo ¿quién lo diría de él? – dijo Tara mientras me miraba fijamente

Bueno, con tal de que permanezca un rato despegado de esa lapa que tiene por hermana me conformo – solté una carcajada

Hay que tener cuidado con ella Pam

Lo sé – dije bajando el tono de voz – hace unas noches la oí hablando por teléfono en el bar. Hablaba muy bajo y en ningún momento pronunció el nombre de la persona al otro lado de la línea – hice una pausa - pero algo me llamó la atención, y es que dijo que quería que cuando se viesen le entregase varias dosis de plata líquida, de la más fuerte que tuviese

No nos equivocamos Pam, esa perra está metida en algo turbio, y tenemos que averiguarlo – susurró Tara en mi oído

La vigilaremos de cerca en Fangtasia – y mis labios se acercaron a los suyos – Me apetece irme de aquí y enseñarte un par de cosas – y mi mano comenzó a subir por la pierna de Tara hasta su muslo.

Hagámoslo aquí – siseó Tara y su lengua recorrió mis labios

Tenemos que trabajar primero – me reí y me aparté de ella rápidamente. Sabía que si seguía cerca al final las dos nos pondríamos a follar, y Eric se enfadaría con nosotras por descuidar nuestro trabajo de vigilancia.

Ví desde lejos como Tara fruncía el ceño. A veces también me gustaba jugar con ella, provocarla y hacerla sufrir un poco. Era excitante.

**Sookie:**

¿Dónde está? – pregunté sorprendida

Bill y su comitiva se esconden en Washington – contestó y prosiguió - en el sótano de unos grandes almacenes, que son propiedad de un vampiro de su séquito.

Sentí un escalofrío de pánico pensando en Bill. Casi me aterrorizaba más que Warlow. Tenía la intuición de que Bill iba a hacernos muchísimo daño.

Nadie había sospechado porque ese vampiro siempre había defendido el movimiento propulsado por Roman – continuó Eric – los rebeldes tienen a dos vampiros infiltrados ahí y ellos nos han contado todo.

¿Y cuál es el plan de acción para acabar con ellos? – dije sin apartar mi mirada de Eric

Hemos decidido ir acabando con los vampiros del círculo más cercano a Bill. Los infiltrados se encargarán de tenderles una trampa y llevarlos a la sede de los rebeldes. Allí se les interrogará y después se procederá a su ejecución – dijo fríamente

Eric, quizás no todos los que siguen a Bill lo hagan por convicción, quizás muchos están con él por miedo, no es justo terminar con sus vidas – sentencié

Sookie, siempre hay opción y ellos escogieron la equivocada sabiendo lo hacían – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos – Es mejor morir libre que vivir esclavizado – y su mirada se hizo más profunda

Eric tenía fuertes convicciones, de eso no cabía duda. Y en parte tenía razón, pero esa idea seguía pareciéndome demasiado radical.

Tengo que volver a Fangtasia – dijo sacándome de la profundidad de mis pensamientos – tengo que poner al día a Nora con lo que ha ocurrido esta noche con esos dos vampiros mandados por Warlow – y pasó su mano por mi pelo

¿Sabéis algo más de él? Porque estoy desesperada – suspiré

Si – dijo asintiendo – pero te haré saber lo que hemos descubierto en unos días. Tengo que confirmar unos datos primero – besó mi frente y comenzó a vestirse

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, estaba agotada. Eric era un gran amante. Mil años de experiencia habían servido de mucho. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Estaba cogiendo mi camiseta y mi ropa interior del suelo cuando noté la mirada de Eric clavada en mí. Me dí la vuelta y me sonrojé, ya que aún estaba completamente desnuda. Eric llevaba puestos los pantalones pero tenía el torso descubierto.

¿Te da vergüenza? – y sonrió pícaramente – no hay nada tuyo que no haya visto o saboreado ya – y su sonrisa se amplió

Mis mejillas ardían, y Eric se fue acercando lentamente a mí y plantó un beso en mis labios mientras sus brazos se entrelazaban alrededor de mi cintura.

Eric, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Nora? – por favor necesito saberlo – supliqué

Eric se separó de mí y me miró sorprendido

Somos familia Sookie. Tenemos el mismo creador. Siempre la he querido y la querré, y la cuidaré hasta que llegue mi muerte verdadera

Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta. Mis celos por ella eran demasiado fuertes.

Eric soltó una carcajada

Veo que mi hermana cada vez goza de más simpatías

Me dí la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos

No estoy para bromas Eric, estoy enfadada – murmuré – Acabamos de hacer el amor y a ahora me dices que amas a otra mujer – la irritación en mi voz se hizo palpable

Eric me cogió por la cintura en ese momento

¿Celosa? – murmuró mirándome

No quería hablar e inconscientemente me mordí el labio inferior.

Pequeña Otelo, te he dicho que el cariño por Nora es fraternal – dijo mientras se reía – A veces hemos tenido sexo, pero eso entre los vampiros es algo normal y sin importancia, pero – y puso un dedo en mi boca cuando iba a protestar – ya no lo hacemos – y me acarició la espalda

Me quedé algo más tranquila, por lo menos ya no se acostaban juntos, aunque lo hubieran hecho con anterioridad. ¡Dios! Como odiaba que hubieran tenido sexo.

Suspiré profundamente

Nora puede ser una arpía en ciertas ocasiones pero es leal e incondicional conmigo – su voz era profunda

Asentí y no dije nada

Me tengo que ir Sookie – y volvió a besarme. Acaricié su cabeza y se separó lentamente de mí.

Mañana nos vemos – su sonrisa pícara volvió a aparecer y me dio una palmada en el trasero antes de marcharse. En unos segundos desapareció por la escalera de la cripta.

Me tumbé de nuevo en cama, y me tapé rápidamente. Hacía frío ahí abajo.

Me dolió que se hubiera acostado con ella, quizás también lo hizo cuando se volvieron a encontrar, después de mi rechazo. Si lo había hecho no podría reprocharle nada. En ese momento no estábamos juntos, pero aún así seguía encolerizada aunque me hubiera asegurado que ya no tenían sexo. Me tendría que quedar con eso. También me preocupaba que en ningún momento Eric me hubiera dicho que me amaba, aunque esa noche si había demostrado que seguía sintiendo algo por mí. ¿Sería que aún tenía miedo de volverse a abrir de nuevo como lo hizo cuando lo rechacé? Tendría que ser muy paciente con eso. Amaba a Eric y se lo demostraría las veces que fuese necesario.

**Eric:**

Salí al porche y me encontré con Pam. Tara estaba vigilando un poco más lejos.

Pam me miraba fijamente de abajo a arriba

Parece que el polvo de hada te sienta bien. Te veo más relajado – dijo con ironía en su voz

No pude evitar sonreír ante su ocurrencia.

Vigilad más intensamente esta noche. Y si hay algún problema – hice una pausa – avisadme

Pam hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza

Eric – dijo cuando ya me marchaba – ten cuidado con Nora

Esta bien Pam, pero por favor, dejaos ya de teorías conspiratorias sobre ella – dije enfatizando la frase

Vi a Pam resoplar y me fui a Fangtasia.

Abrí la puerta de mi despacho y encontré a Nora sentada en mi silla.

Ponte cómoda si gustas – sonreí mientras la miraba

Nora se echó para atrás en la silla y colocó sus piernas encima de la mesa.

Has tardado demasiado en venir desde que me llamaste – y ladeó la cabeza - ¿qué te ha entretenido? Llevo horas en este despacho esperándote y el bar estaba medio vacío. No pude encontrar ningún entretenimiento de calidad – dijo mientras movía los dedos en el aire

Dos vampiros enviados por Warlow atraparon a Sookie de camino a su casa – espeté

Nora bajó las piernas con un grácil movimiento y se colocó de pie a mi lado

¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida

¿Qué coño pasa Nora? – dije elevando el tono de voz – creía que le habías dejado claro a ese vampiro que no tocase a Sookie. Que se la entregaríamos cuando viniese a Fangtasia. Porque fue eso lo que le dijiste ¿verdad? – susurré cerca de su oído

Sabes que sí. Hice exactamente lo que me dijiste, nada más y nada menos – parecía molesta - ¿es que acaso estás dudando de mí?

No contesté. Había cosas extrañas que no terminaban de convencerme.

¿Estas segura que Warlow se encontrará conmigo aquí dentro de dos días?

Por supuesto que sí. No dudó en ningún momento, estaba ansioso. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial – murmuró

Esta bien – dije mientras me dirigía a la mesa

Gracias por informarme en todo momento de los movimientos de los rebeldes – me sonrió

Me senté en la mesa y puse las manos sobre las rodillas

Gracias a ti por ejecutar el plan Warlow a la perfección – y le devolví la sonrisa.

No quería que sospechara que había empezado a desconfiar de sus acciones. El ataque vampírico de esa noche había sido muy extraño, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Nora le había dicho a Warlow específicamente que no le hiciera nada a Sookie.

Nora empezó a husmear el aire de la habitación en ese momento.

Hueles demasiado a ella Eric – dijo finalmente

La ayudé con esos dos vampiros y la acompañé a su casa. Es normal que tenga su olor impregnado en mi ropa – dije con contundencia

Hay algo más – dijo entornando los ojos - ¿has follado con ella? – se rió

Estaba empezando a irritarme

Seguro que ya te tiene a sus pies y rindiéndole pleitesía – dijo haciendo una jocosa reverencia

Me coloqué a su lado en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Lo que haga o deje de hacer con ella es asunto mío, y yo solo le rindo pleitesía a una persona, y esa persona soy yo – sentencié

Nora se echó hacia atrás e hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo serenidad.

Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, no sea que esa zorra haga pedazos ese corazón muerto que guardas en el pecho – espetó – Aunque hayas querido engañarme se perfectamente que tipo de sentimientos has desarrollado por ella

La miré fijamente y en silencio. Mis ojos brillaban de rabia.

Nora abrió la puerta del despacho. Iba a salir cuando de repente se giró y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos

Ella será tu perdición Eric – y se marchó dando un portazo

Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Izan. Tenía que avisarle que tardaría un par de días más en volver. Antes tenía que dejar zanjado el tema de Warlow.

Izan, soy Northman – susurré

¿Qué ocurre? – siseó Izan al otro lado de la línea

Tengo que permanecer en Shreverport unos días más. Un asunto importante me ata aquí

Está bien. Mientras estas ahí, vigila por los alrededores en busca de vampiros afines al régimen de Bill – hizo una pequeña pausa – interrógalos y si están trabajando para él aniquílalos – sentenció

Así lo haré – dije bajando el tono de voz

No quiero fugas de información por ningún medio, y dejarlos libres sería nuestra perdición – susurró

Lo entiendo. En un par de días no vemos. Adiós – dije y acto seguido colgué.

Me acomodé en la silla de mi despacho y eché la cabeza para atrás. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

**Sookie:**

El sonido del timbre de la puerta me despertó. ¡Mierda! Hoy necesitaba dormir un poco más, todavía estaba agotada, tanto que ni siquiera había tenido fuerzas hacía unas horas de subir a mi habitación; me había quedado dormida en la cama de Eric. Cogí mi ropa del suelo y me vestí rápidamente. Subí las escaleras de la cripta y fui corriendo a descubrir quién había interrumpido mi placentero sueño.

Cuando abrí la puerta no había nadie, pero ví una caja gris de tamaño pequeño en el porche. La cogí y volví dentro de la casa.

Examiné el contenido y descubrí con sorpresa que había dos pulseras de balas de madera nuevas. Ni me había acordado que uno de los vampiros me había destrozado las que llevaba la noche anterior.

Junto a las pulseras había una nota.

"_Había pensado regalarte algo más excitante pero por ahora tendrás que conformarte con esto - Eric Northman_"

No pude evitar sonreír. El Eric pícaro de siempre había vuelto.

Dirigí mis pasos hacia la cocina para prepararme un café bien cargado. Hoy, más que nunca, lo necesitaba.

Estaba disfrutando de mi café cuando el timbre de la puerta volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

Fui lentamente a abrir, y ví a mi hermano fuera con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

¡Sookie! – gritó y se abrazó a mi con fuerza – no sabes el alivio que siento al ver que estás bien. Estaba muy preocupado, tengo que explicarte porque no pude acudir anoche a recogerte…

Para Jason, que te vas a ahogar – lo interrumpí y se separó de mí - Vamos a la cocina, te tomas un café conmigo y me lo cuentas – dije sonriéndole

Que Jason no hubiese acudido a recogerme la noche anterior casi me había beneficiado. Es cierto que me atacaron dos vampiros, pero Eric me salvó y volvió a amarme. Eso para mí era lo más importante. Quizás si Jason hubiera venido a recogerme, esos dos vampiros nunca me hubiesen atacado y Eric aún no habría vuelto de su viaje.

Vi como Jason bebía su café con rapidez. Yo estaba disfrutando del mío tranquilamente. Estaba cansada pero me sentía feliz.

Bueno, ahora que estás más calmado, cuéntame – dije interrumpiendo nuestro desayuno

Anoche Andy y yo tuvimos una misión fuera de Bon Temps, a las afueras de Shreverport. Cuando terminamos aún quedaba una hora para recogerte, así que nos montamos en el coche para volver cuando se nos pinchó una rueda – continuó – El coche se nos quedó atascado en una zanja, en la carretera, y tanto mi móvil como el de Andy no tenían cobertura

Jason, parecerá estúpido lo que te voy a decir pero ¿para que sirven las ruedas de repuesto? – dije con media sonrisa

No teníamos ninguna en el coche Sook – respondió malhumorado

Mi cara expresaba perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. No podía creer como Andy y Jason podían ser tan estúpidos.

Nos quedamos dormidos en el coche y hace una media hora pasó un camión y accedió a traernos de vuelta a Bon Temps. Vine lo más rápido que pude – sentenció

No pude evitar reírme, mi hermano era un caso perdido, y tenía como compañero de trabajo al más listo de Bon Temps, Andy Bellefleur. A veces me preguntaba como Andy llegó a ser policía.

No quise contarle a Jason el incidente con los dos vampiros. Su odio por ellos era ya suficiente como para avivar un poco más esa llama.

Hoy tienes el día libre ¿no Sook? – preguntó sonriendo

Sí, ¿por qué?

Me gustaría quedarme a comer contigo – su sonrisa se amplió

Claro – respondí

¿Sabes? He estado pensado en lo que me dijiste acerca de mi obsesión por los vampiros – murmuró

¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado? – dije mirándolo fíjamente

Que tienes razón, como siempre hermana – me guiñó un ojo – No quiero volver a ser aquel fanático que entró en la Hermandad de Sol. Quiero dejar eso atrás, y odiando a los vampiros solo consigo sufrir; así que seguiremos buscando a ese vampiro causante de la muerte de nuestros padres y cuando lo encontremos ya veremos lo que hacemos

Vaya, sabía que mi hermano estaba escondido en algún lugar dentro de ese maníaco caza vampiros – sonreí

Jasón me imitó y me devolvió la sonrisa

Quero decirte algo Jason, pero no quiero que te enfades

¿Qué es? – preguntó sorprendido

Me gustaría que hablaras con Jessica. Tenéis que aclarar las cosas y ella está sufriendo mucho. Está noche le toca venir a vigilar con Nora. Podríais aprovechar para hablar – sugerí

Me parece bien – hizo una pausa – aunque lo haya querido negar en estas semanas todavía siento algo por ella

Lo suponía – añadí y una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en nuestras caras.

Aproveché el día para limpiar la casa. Iba a anochecer cuando Jason me avisó que iba a salir un rato al porche para esperar a Jessica. Yo subí a mi habitación y me puse a ordenar mi armario. Estaba doblando una camiseta cuando noté una sombra en la puerta de mi habitación. Me giré asustada

¡Nora! – chillé – me has asustado ¿que coño haces en mi habitación? Creí haber dejado claro la última vez que no quería verte dentro de mi casa – el miedo había dado paso a un creciente disgusto por su presencia – Si no sales ahora mismo rescindiré tu invitación, que es lo que debería haber hecho hace semanas – espeté

Te ves patética marcando el territorio – y soltó una carcajada

La miré extrañada, no sabía a que se refería

No te hagas la sorprendida, me refiero a Eric – dijo finalmente – se que no me quieres cerca de él

Lo que no quiero es que te acerques a mí – aclaré. No quería que notara mis celos

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el rostro de Nora

Anoche volviste a abrirte de piernas con él – sus ojos brillaban – lo que no sabía es que eras una pésima amante – se rió

Vete de una puta vez de mi casa. No lo voy a volver a repetir – estaba encolerizada

Apártate de él santurrona, te lo advierto por tu propia seguridad – dijo enfatizando sus palabras

¿Me estás amenazando? – dije mirándola de arriba abajo

Tómalo como quieras – dijo por última vez y se marchó

Estaba furiosa e histérica. No quería creerla pero ¿cómo sabía ella que Eric y yo nos habíamos acostado? ¿Se lo habría dicho él? Seguía insegura respecto a los sentimientos que Eric pudiera tener por mí. En ningún momento de la noche pasada me había dicho que me amaba.

Bajé al comedor, en voz baja estaba lanzando insultos hacia esa zorra engreída. No quería volver a verla más. Siempre que nos encontrábamos aprovechaba la ocasión para herirme.

Llegué al salón y al levantar la cabeza vi a Eric sentado cómodamente en el sofá. Un cosquilleo apareció en mi estómago, pero seguía enfadada.

Vaya, perfecto, justo a quien quería ver – dije mirándolo

Eric alzó una ceja

¿Qué problema hay ahora? – preguntó sorprendido

Sube conmigo a mi habitación – susurré

Ummmm, señorita Stackhouse, eso suena a proposición sexual. ¡Qué atrevida! Me encanta – y una sonría pícara se dibujó en su cara

Deja las bromas para después, necesito hablar contigo – la rabia impregnaba cada una de mis palabras

Subimos en silencio a mi habitación. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta. Eric permaneció de pie, y yo me coloqué frente a él.

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Eric con tranquilidad

Eric, puedo entender perfectamente que ahora mismo no estés seguro sobre lo que sientes o no sientes por mí, pero lo que no comprendo es que vayas aireando nuestros encuentros sexuales con tu hermana – espeté

¿De qué coño estás hablando? – dijo frunciendo el ceño

Sabes de lo que hablo – murmuré – pero lo mejor va a ser que te vayas. Estoy demasiado enfadada y no quiero discutir

Yo no le he contado nada a Nora, le omití ese dato precisamente. Solo hablamos del ataque vampírico – Eric parecía molesto - ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Tu hermana subió a verme hace un rato, me dijo que sabía que nos habíamos acostado, y además hizo comentarios despectivos al respecto. Y no contenta con eso me hizo una advertencia – hice una pausa – que me alejara de ti – concluí

Eric comenzó a ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro y soltó una carcajada

¿Qué voy a hacer con esta loca que Godric me dio por hermana?

Empecé a refunfuñar. Estaba harta de esa mujer.

Ella cree que está haciendo lo mejor para mí – dijo firmemente

Genial, como siempre, una disculpa sale de tu boca cuando de trata de ella. Siempre pasas por alto todas sus faltas – tenía tanta rabia dentro que si hubiera estado en un ring de boxeo habría tumbado a todos mis adversarios

Sookie, Nora es muy importante para mí

Lo sé – dije lanzando un suspiro

Eric se acercó lentamente a mí y me pegó contra el armario. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío y notaba su aliento cerca de mis labios. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Estaba molesta, pero estar cerca de él diluía poco a poco mi enfado. Por lo menos agradecía que no le hubiera contado a Nora nada acerca de nosotros.

Noté como su mano se introducía dentro de mis pantalones vaqueros. Sus dedos empezaron a rozar mi sexo, y comencé a jadear. Eric pego su boca a la mía, mientras su dedo índice se adentraba en mi interior provocándome un sonoro gemido. Empezó a moverlo lentamente haciendo que mis piernas se flexionaran. En ese momento comenzó a besarme, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. El beso se hizo profundo, y yo estaba a punto de colapsar. De repente sacó su mano de mi pantalón y en cuestión de segundos se deshizo de toda mi ropa. La lanzó con furia al suelo, y se quitó la suya con la misma rapidez. Sus colmillos se extendieron. Me volvió a pegar al armario. Su cuerpo desnudo se apretaba con fuerza contra el mío. Lo besé y con la lengua empecé a rozar sus colmillos provocándole un gemido. Bajó su cabeza por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos. Su hábil lengua empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de mis pezones, y sus colmillos también los rozaban dándome un intenso placer. Sus manos apretaban mi trasero con fuerza y comencé a jadear más intensamente. De repente se volvió a pegar contra mí haciendo que mi espalda chocase con fuerza contra el armario. Levantó mi pierna derecha y la colocó pegada a su cintura. En solo unas milésimas de segundo se introdujo dentro de mí provocándome un fuerte gemido. Empezó a empujar con rapidez haciendo que el pie que aún tenía sobre el suelo comenzase a flotar en el aire. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron al mismo tiempo, y en unos segundos alcancé un intenso orgasmo. Eric jadeaba todavía y con una rapidez asombrosa me tumbó sobre la cama y siguió moviéndose dentro de mí. Aún seguía excitada, y Eric se giró y me colocó encima de él. Comencé a moverme rápido, cogí su cara entre mis manos y nos besamos. Mis caderas empezaron a girar cada vez con más rapidez y Eric se incorporó y agarró mi trasero. Sus manos se movían alrededor de él al ritmo de mis caderas. Su mano derecha se enredó en mi pelo y lo apretó con fuerza. Los dos comenzamos a jadear cada vez más fuerte hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo. El segundo para mí. Eric dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y yo lo hice encima de su pecho.

Era mi lugar favorito para estar. No podía imaginar como sería mi vida sin ese vampiro.

Eric comenzó a acariciarme el pelo y yo levanté la cabeza lentamente y lo besé en los labios. Él correspondió a mi beso y lo hizo más profundo.

Un rato después ambos yacíamos en la cama, uno al lado de otro. Eric me miraba fijamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Eric sonrío.

**Jessica:**

Jason llevaba un buen rato sentado en el suelo del porche, pero no me atrevía a acercarme a él. De vez en cuando lo observaba, parecía pensativo, como si dudase sobre algo que tenía que hacer. Nora no dejaba de mirarme con gesto de desprecio. Empezaba a cansarme de su pose de superioridad.

Jessica – dijo Jason levantándose

En unos segundos me coloqué a su lado

Hola – tartamudeé – no te he saludado antes porque pensaba que querías estar solo

¿Podemos hablar? – dijo con tono serio

Claro – e hice un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza

Pasamos dentro de la casa y Jason se metió en la cocina. Se sentó y lo imité cogiendo una silla y sentándome a su lado.

Jason me estaba mirando fijamente y el silencio empezó a caer sobre nosotros.

¿De qué querías hablar? – dije cortando esa tensa atmósfera que se había creado.

Jason suspiró

Estoy intentando sacar mi odio por los vampiros. No quiero ser como hace unos años – murmuró – el culpable de la muerte de mis padres es solo un vampiro. No puedo culpabilizar a toda la raza

Asentí con la cabeza y mis ojos se clavaron en la mesa

- Mírame Jess – dijo suavemente

Levanté la cabeza, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirme

Quiero que sepas que no te odio, aún tengo sentimientos por ti, pero…

Pero no puedes estar conmigo ¿no? – respondí antes de que dijera nada

Jason tragó saliva y puso las manos en su frente

Todavía estoy confundido, tengo sentimientos encontrados – hizo una pausa – por un lado esta esa parte de mi que odia a los vampiros y que estoy intentando eliminar. A eso se le une la marcha de Hoyt. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le hicimos y como sufrió por ello. Y saber que ahora ni me recuerda – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla antes de que pudiese continuar

Lo se Jason, yo también me siento mal por ello

No tanto como yo. Tú no lo conocías desde niño. Para mi era como un hermano y lo traicioné de la peor forma – sus ojos brillaban de tristeza

Eso nos separa definitivamente, ¿no es así? – un hilo de sangre comenzó a rodar por mi mejilla

Jess, todo es muy reciente. El tiempo dirá si lo que sentimos continúa o no y si algún día podemos empezar algo – dijo con la voz resquebrajada

Asentí con la cabeza y no pude más. Comencé a llorar. Odiaba hacerlo, sobre todo desde que había sido transformada en vampiro. Era asqueroso, pero no pude evitarlo. Nuestros caminos se separaban definitivamente.

Jason se acercó a mí. Yo me levanté y los dos nos abrazamos

Cuidate Jess – susurró en mi oído y a continuación se marchó

Me senté en el suelo y apoyé mi espalda contra el mueble que había debajo del fregadero. Abracé mis rodillas y hundí mi cabeza en ellas.

**Sookie**

Oí un ruido y abrí los ojos de una vez. Me había quedado dormida. Vi como Eric iba a salir de la habitación.

Siento haberte despertado – murmuró mientras me sonreía

¿Te vas? – susurré – me gustaría que te quedases a dormir conmigo – dije esperanzada

Debo marcharme, tengo que investigar a los vampiros de la zona – dijo acercándose a la cama

Asentí con tristeza y Eric acarició mi rostro. Aproveché para darle un beso y él me regaló otro de vuelta.

Me miró por última vez antes de salir por la puerta de mi habitación y se marchó. Me quedé triste. Quizás todavía era pronto para pedirle que se quedase conmigo. Sin duda él no estaba preparado aún para entregarse a mí completamente como lo hizo cuando perdió la memoria.

Me asomé a la ventana para verlo por última vez esa noche y lo vi hablando con Nora. Sin embargo su actitud con ella parecía haber cambiado. Los dos estaban serios y Eric se marchó sin despedirse de ella en tono cariñoso como si había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Esa noche dormí plácidamente. El sueño fue para mi reparador. Lo necesitaba.

El despertador sonó a las diez de la mañana. Tenía que ir a trabajar pero hasta las dos no entraba. Me tocaba turno de tarde.

Me dí una ducha, me vestí y bajé a la cocina. Estaba preparando mi desayuno cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Como de costumbre, muy inoportuno.

En la puerta había un hombre con un traje de color negro y camisa blanca

¿Quién es usted? – pregunté con cautela

¿La señorita Stackhouse? – dijo con impaciencia

Si, soy yo – respondí

Traigo este paquete para usted

Ah, gracias – dije aliviada

Firmé en un papel, me entregó el paquete y se marchó.

Llevé la caja a la cocina. La deposité encima de la mesa y la abrí. Dentro había un cofre de tamaño mediano. El esmalte negro brillaba. Encima había una nota.

"_No abras la caja. Ven esta noche a Fangtasia y entrégamela en cuanto me veas. Pam te recogerá en tu trabajo - Eric_"

La nota me intrigó bastante. ¿Qué contendría aquel cofre? ¿por qué debería entregárselo a Eric?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Tenía muchas ganas de abrir aquel cofre pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Decidí dejar de lado mi curiosidad y hacer lo que Eric me decía en la nota.

Sin embargo, pasé toda la mañana y toda la tarde pensando en ello. Me distraje un par de veces en unos pedidos en el Merlotte. Definitivamente no era mi día.

Cuando miré el reloj y vi que marcaba las diez respiré aliviada. Por fin iba a saber de que trataba todo el asunto del cofre.

Por lo menos me había acordado esa mañana de llamar a Jason para que no viniera a recogerme, y aceptó a regañadientes cuando le dije que Pam se encargaría de ello.

Cogí mi bolso y el cofre, y cuando salí en dirección a mi coche vi a Pam apoyada en el capó.

Su carroza la espera – dijo con sorna

Vámonos ya Pam, no estoy de humor – espeté

Pam sonrió irónicamente y se montó en el asiento del copiloto. Durante el trayecto empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Algo raro estaba pasando y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegamos Pam se marchó. Me extrañó que no fuese a entrar conmigo.

Cogí aire y abrí la puerta de Fangtasia. Al entrar vi que el bar estaba completamente desierto salvo por tres figuras que distinguí.

Uno era Eric, la otra Nora, y el tercero estaba de espaldas. Cuando se dio la vuelta sentí un fuerte escalofrío y me quedé paralizada. Era Warlow.

Se acercó rápidamente a mí y comenzó a olfatearme. Ví como sus colmillos se extendían y sus ojos penetraban en los míos.

Nora estaba sonriendo malévolamente

- Señorita Stackhouse, volvemos a encontrarnos – y su dedo se deslizo por mi cuello - ahora sí llegó el momento de llevarte conmigo – susurró Warlow cerca de mi rostro – tu sangre será mía para siempre. Llevo siglos esperándote – y me olió una vez más

Miré a Eric desconcertada. ¿Me había traicionado? No podía ser, él jamás me haría algo así. Me acordé en ese momento de Russell Edgington, pero aquello había sido distinto. Tenía un plan para salvarme en aquella ocasión y quizás ocurría lo mismo ahora. Confiaba en él

Sookie – dijo por fin Eric - ¿tienes que entregarme algo verdad?

Me había olvidado del cofre completamente. El encuentro con Warlow me había paralizado completamente.

Sí, aquí tienes, dije acercándome a él y entregándole el cofre

Me coloqué a su lado, y ví como Nora y Warlow nos miraban con desconfianza.

Eric abrió el cofre y sacó una preciosa daga plateada. Tenía dos rubíes en la empuñadura.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿por qué quería Eric que le entregase una daga?

¿Qué has hecho Eric? – preguntó Nora. Estaba horrorizada

Eric sonreía malévolamente mientras sostenía la daga en su mano derecha

Hijo de puta – gritó Warlow mientras se lanzaba a golpear a Eric

Eric lo empujó y este cayó al lado de Nora, pero se levantó sin esfuerzo.

- Te vas a arrepentir de esto. Te lo juro. Me has tendido una trampa y me has quitado lo que llevó buscando desde hace siglos – los ojos de Warlow brillaban con ira, y Nora permanecía inmóvil a su lado moviendo las manos compulsivamente

¿Qué está pasando Eric? – dije con miedo

Warlow estaba encolerizado

No pensarías que te iba a entregar a Sookie de verdad – dijo Eric finalmente.

Nora se acercó rápidamente a nosotros

Te has comprometido con una puta humana. Estas loco – gritaba Nora

¿Qué esta pasando Eric? Por favor dímelo ¿que significado tiene esa daga? – supliqué

Es el rito del matrimonio vampírico Sookie – dijo Eric sin dejar de mirar a Warlow

Estaba estupefacta, la cabeza me daba vueltas ¿matrimonio vampírico?


	7. 6x07 - Black magic woman

**6x07 – Black magic woman**

**Sookie:**

Vi como Nora intentaba calmar a Warlow pero éste daba auténtico miedo. Comenzó a destrozar las sillas del bar y se echaba las manos a la cabeza.

Me has quitado todo – gritaba Warlow mirando a Eric. La cólera irradiaba fuertemente a través de sus palabras.

Cálmate Matthew, vamos fuera – chilló Nora mirándolo – Por favor

¿Matthew? ¿era el nombre de Warlow? Y lo más importante ¿por qué lo trataba ella con tanta familiaridad?

Has ganado una batalla Northman – dijo Warlow mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de Eric – pero mi guerra comienza ahora y será sangrienta – su mirada era aterradora – vuestro sufrimiento será mayor que el que hayáis tenido nunca – y dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta del bar seguido por Nora.

Miré a Eric, y vi como cambiaba su gesto de suficiencia a una seriedad absoluta.

Cuando se giró para mirarme le propiné una sonora bofetada

Me engañaste Eric – grité mientras él fruncía el ceño

Vamos a mi despacho – dijo con severidad

No, no vamos a ir a tu despacho, y mucho menos me vas a dar órdenes – mis palabras salían apresuradamente

Eric suspiró y se pasó la mano por la frente.

No había otra solución Sookie – hizo una pausa - la única forma de liberarte del contrato que te ataba a él era comprometiéndote con otro vampiro mediante nuestras leyes – sentenció

Podrías habérmelo dicho por lo menos – notaba como me ardían las mejillas de rabia – estoy harta de que todo el mundo piense que soy frágil cuando no es así

Yo nunca he pensado que seas frágil Sookie – susurró – pero nadie podía conocer mi plan. Habría sido muy arriesgado y probablemente no hubiera surtido efecto – sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos

¿Ni siquiera a mí que soy la perjudicada en todo este asunto? – una lágrima comenzó a rodar por mi mejilla. Estaba furiosa

Consideras un perjuicio estar ligada a mí ¿verdad? – y su mirada se endureció

No quise decir eso – y me sequé la mejilla con la manga de la chaqueta – sabes que soy la única perjudicada en el asunto de Warlow

Sookie, no te lo dije porque siempre que hemos estado juntos, ha habido vampiros cerca y lo podrían haber oído con facilidad. No podía arriesgarme – sentenció

Seguro que tu hermana si que lo sabía ¿me equivoco? – dije elevando el tono de voz

Te equivocas conmigo, como has hecho siempre – espetó – a ella jamás se lo habría contado. Ni siquiera lo sabía Pam, que es en quien más confío

Me senté en una de las mesas que había permanecido intacta al ataque de Warlow.

Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo tome decisiones por mí – dije poniendo las manos sobre mi cabeza

A mi no me gusta tomar decisiones por nadie, y menos por ti. Siempre me has gustado por ser una mujer fuerte e independiente y que sabe salir de las dificultades sin miedo – dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que me encontraba – pero en esta ocasión era necesario mantenerte al margen. No había otra opción – su tono era serio

Me limité a agachar la cabeza

Lo siento Sookie, pero si no lo hubiese hecho de este modo Warlow siempre hubiese estado al acecho –susurró

No, si lo hubiésemos matado – sugerí

Eric sonrió

¿Crees que no fue lo primero que pensé? – dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla a mi lado – pero las consecuencias de matar a un vampiro para romper un contrato son funestas – prosiguió – habría sido decretada la muerte verdadera para mí, en primer lugar, y después para mi progenie y mis cómplices

Me quedé atónita con sus palabras

¿Tú crees que yo quiero que muráis Pam, Tara, Nora y tú? – la tristeza inundaba sus palabras – Ideé este plan para protegeros de esas consecuencias

**Nora:**

Salimos fuera de Fangtasia, pero Warlow seguía descontrolado. Comenzó a golpear la pared con los puños, rompiendo trozos de ella. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaban llenas de heridas, que fueron cicatrizando en cuestión de segundos.

Ese puto vikingo, voy a acabar con él – siseó y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared

Matthew, espera – grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras me acercaba a él

Él se giró y me miró fijamente. Su miraba irradiaba odio y furia.

Voy a estacar a ese jodido hermano tuyo. O mejor aún, voy a arrancarle la cabeza e insertarla en una picota – gritó mientras extendía los colmillos

No podía imaginar que Eric hiciese algo así. Comprometerse con una puta humana - dije con rabia

Parece que sigue el mismo camino que su creador – y sonrío con malicia – Acabará como él. Godric perdió la cabeza y su engendro sigue sus pasos – su voz era profunda y estaba llena de resentimiento

Te olvidas que hablas también de mi creador – susurré cerca de su rostro

Siempre lo has despreciado Nora, o ¿es que has desarrollado ahora un enorme amor hacia él? ¿Me he perdido algo? – y soltó una sonora carcajada

No, estás en lo cierto. Nunca lo soporté, ni siquiera en sus mejores días, cuando era un verdadero vampiro – y sonreí mirando a Warlow

Tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría – parecía más calmado – e idear un plan para romper ese maldito vínculo. Pero antes quiero verlo sufrir – su voz era gélida

Lo haremos – dije mordiéndome el labio – vámonos. Te vendrá bien una buena sobredosis de sangre humana, y a mi también. Después enfrentaré a mi hermano – siseé, y desaparecimos de allí

**Sookie:**

Comencé a entenderlo, pero estaba demasiado enfadada ahora mismo. Tenía que asimilar muchas cosas. Y una de las cosas que siempre me había enfurecido es que me mantuvieran al margen de las cosas.

Lo que verdaderamente te irrita es estar unida a mí – dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos

Lo que no me gusta es que haya sido de este modo – suspiré – necesito asimilar las cosas y quiero irme a casa – dije mientras me levantaba de la silla

Te acompañaré, todavía tenemos el problema de Bill – murmuró

Prefiero irme sola. Te llamaré cuando llegue a mi casa – dije mientras tomaba aire

Vi como Eric asentía y se quedaba de pie con gesto serio en mitad del bar. Salí lo más pronto posible de allí, busqué mi coche y me fui a casa. No había rastro de Warlow ni de Nora.

Cuando entre a casa, llamé a Eric para decirle que había llegado y colgué. No quería hablar con él, todavía estaba enfadada por el modo en el que había hecho las cosas, aunque reconocía que no había otra solución y que Eric había tenido razón al no habérmelo contado, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte y no quería atender a razones.

Era cierto que si me hubiera contado el plan podrían haberlo oído Nora, Pam, Jessica o Tara. Nora me odiaba y no hubiera dudado en decírselo a Warlow, estaba cada vez más segura de ello. Habría sido feliz con que Warlow me llevara y le dejara el camino libre con Eric.

Ahora me tocaba pensar en las consecuencias de ese matrimonio vampírico. Estaba casada con Eric por sus leyes. Estaba a salvo de Warlow gracias a su plan maestro.

¿qué significaba para los vampiros el matrimonio? ¿tendría el mismo significado que para los humanos? Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta en mi cabeza.

Eric lo había hecho para librarme de Warlow, pero ¿querría también comprometerse conmigo porque me amaba? Un cosquilleo apareció de repente en mi estómago y me hizo sonreír sin querer, aunque la verdad es que solo contemplaba la primera opción ya que Eric seguía sin expresarme lo que sentía por mí. La cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto pensar.

**Eric:**

Volví a casa. El plan había transcurrido según lo previsto y Sookie estaba a salvo de Warlow.

Si no volvía a hablarme lo daría por bien empleado ya que al menos su vida ya no estaba ligada a la de ese maldito vampiro.

Cuando entré al salón de mi casa vi a Nora esperándome de pie derecho en medio de él.

Se dio la vuelta y me atacó. Comenzó a abofetearme y a pegarme, pero con un solo movimiento la paré y la coloqué frente a mí. Lágrimas de sangre recorrían sus mejillas

Eres un estúpido Eric – gritaba sin dejar de mirarme – me has decepcionado. No podré perdonarte nunca

¿Qué te he decepcionado? ¿Qué no podrás perdonarme? – mi paciencia se estaba agotando – Y me dices tú eso. Tú que me tendiste una trampa para meterme en la Autoridad y convertirme a esa estúpida religión – voceé - ¿quién coño te crees para hablarme de ese modo? Puse mi vida en peligro para sacarte de esa puta secta y salvarte – mi tono de voz hizo temblar a Nora

Eric te comprometiste con ese deshecho humano – siseó

No pude más y la agarré del cuello

Si vuelves a hablar así de ella no respondo Nora – le dije con severidad y la solté

Lo que has hecho te ha puesto como primer objetivo de Warlow. No sabes lo que has hecho Eric, su venganza será terrible – tartamudeó

Warlow no es rival para mí – afirmé

Puede que él solo no, pero tu no sabes de lo que es capaz – murmuró

¿Y tu sí lo sabes? – dije con escepticismo

Lo conozco poco pero he visto demasiado – su gesto era serio – me voy Eric – dijo con tristeza

¿Cómo? – pregunté sorprendido

Después de lo ocurrido esta noche no puedo seguir aquí. He visto que nuestras ideas son totalmente diferentes y es mejor que me vaya – dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo

Está bien. Lo comprendo, y si quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo – la tristeza inundaba mis ojos

Y no te preocupes por el tema de Bill. Izan me mantendrá informada y seguiré ayudando a los rebeldes. Eso no ha cambiado. Bill es una amenaza para cualquier vampiro – sentenció

Por lo menos hay algo en lo que todavía coincidimos – dije irónicamente

Nora sonrió

Antes de irme, me gustaría que nos despidiéramos apropiadamente – hizo una pausa – tomemos una copa de sangre humana juntos. Por los viejos tiempos – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a dos copas llenas que había encima de la mesa del salón

Asentí. Quería una despedida en buenos términos con ella. Es lo que Godric hubiese querido.

Nora me acercó una copa y ella se quedó con otra.

Siempre serás mi hermano Eric – dijo alzando la copa y sonriendo

Siempre – repetí y bebí toda la sangre de la copa de un solo trago

Nora hizo lo mismo y dejó su copa encima de la mesa. Se giró para mirarme

De repente caí fulminado al suelo, nunca me había sentido tan mal. Comencé a vomitar sangre y no podía moverme. Mi interior ardía de una forma brutal.

Te dije que Sookie sería tu perdición Eric – susurró Nora acercándose a mí

¿Qué has hecho? – casi no podía hablar

Es buena esa nueva plata líquida ¿verdad? – dijo agachándose y colocándose a mi lado – indetectable para cualquier vampiro. Solo se notan sus efectos cuando se ha ingerido – su voz era gélida

Nora… - era casi incapaz de emitir varias palabras juntas

Una sola dosis, y es capaz de dejar al borde de la muerte al vampiro más antiguo – dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

Vi como Nora desaparecía para volver al cabo de unos segundos con dos grandes cadenas de platas. Las llevaba sujetas con dos guantes de látex

Desabrochó mi camisa y colocó una de las cadenas alrededor de mi estómago provocándome un intenso dolor, después colocó la otra en mi cuello. El dolor era insoportable, y casi no podía gritar, estaba demasiado débil.

Tu lo has querido así hermano – susurró con tristeza cerca de mi oído y desapareció

Sentía como me abandonaban las fuerzas y solo pude pensar en Sookie. El miedo me invadió cuando pensé en el peligro que corría.

**Nora:**

Salí de casa de Eric, y apoyé la espalda contra la puerta de entrada. Suspiré. Un hilo de sangre recorrió mi mejilla y cerré los ojos.

Todavía recordaba el momento en que conocí a Eric y cuando fui transformada por Godric. El momento en que él nos unió como familia.

Fue en el año 1434. Yo estaba en la corte del rey Enrique VI. Años atrás me había convertido en amante del duque de Bedford, que era el hermano de Enrique V y el tutor de Enrique VI, el futuro rey de Inglaterra.

Todas las ideas brillantes de Bedford eran mías. Había conseguido ganarme su confianza y lo tenía absolutamente dominado. Los nobles sabían que yo era la cabeza pensante y habían surgido recelos en torno a mi figura.

Tres años antes, en 1431, había conseguido averiguar el paradero de Juana de Arco, que por aquel entonces volvía loca a toda Inglaterra. Bedford consiguió ejecutarla, y aunque los honores fueron a parar a él, todos sabían que su captura y ejecución me la debían a mí.

Una fría noche de enero, solo tres días después de mi veinticinco cumpleaños, aparecieron dos nuevos nobles en el castillo; enseguida consiguieron el afecto de los más allegados a Bedford. Estos les pusieron al tanto de mis hazañas y ambos se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Mi doncella fue la encargada de informarme. Yo casi nunca estaba presente en ese tipo de cenas, solo cuando Bedford asistía.

Tiempo después, cuando descubrí la condición de esos extraños visitantes, comprendí como se ganaron el afecto y la confianza de aquel grupo de hombres. Los habían glamourizado a todos. También me enteré del porqué de su visita. Godric había estado buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo a alguien a quien pudiera introducir en la Autoridad Vampírica, alguien a quien pudiera infiltrar y que pudiera pasarles información, y que en un momento determinado jugase un papel importante a su favor.

Durante años intentó que Eric aceptara la tarea, pero él se negaba. Nunca le interesó la política.

Y esa noche, por fin, encontró lo que había buscado durante años, a mí.

Después de esa cena, el más joven de los dos se introdujo en mis aposentos. Era Eric. Tardó más tiempo en seducirme del que esperaba, pero esa noche cedí a sus encantos simplemente para poder descubrir sus planes. Él intentó sacarme información sobre el duque de Bedford, pero por muy persuasivo que fue no lo consiguió. Yo tampoco logré mi propósito con él. Al cabo de un rato también apareció en mis aposentos Godric. Eric lo veneraba, como pude comprobar. Godric me dijo que tenía grandes planes para mí, que podía obtener mucho más de lo que poseía ahora, y que sería inmortal. Quedé obnubilada con todo lo que me dijo y acepté su proposición casi sin pensarlo. Estaba cansada de ser un mero instrumento en la corte y sabía que nunca podría llegar a ser reina. Godric me transformó esa misma noche.

Recordar esos momentos solo hizo que estuviese más segura que nunca de continuar con mis planes. Eric había elegido su destino, y el mío había sido forjado muchos años antes de conocer a Godric y a Eric.

**Pam:**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que había dejado a Sookie en Fangtasia. Era hora de volver. Eric me había dicho que no apareciésemos por allí hasta pasada una hora de haber dejado a Sookie. No tenía ni idea de lo que habría ocurrido allí dentro ni porqué Eric había decidido cerrar Fangtasia esa noche.

Tara, Jessica y yo entramos en el bar, y observamos con sorpresa mesas y sillas destrozadas por el suelo.

Estábamos recogiendo los pedazos de madera del suelo cuando Nora apareció por sorpresa en el bar

Pam, vengo a avisarte que hoy no será necesario que vayas con Tara a casa de Sookie – dijo con tono serio

Y eso ¿quién lo dice? – dije con las manos puestas en las caderas y mirándola fijamente

Lo dice Eric – y una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro – él está allí con ella. No lo esperéis, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero – y su mirada se volvió abrasiva

Y ¿por qué no me avisó a mí directamente? – pregunté

¿Tenía que hacerlo? – dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo – No entiendo como Eric te eligió para ser su progenie. Una vulgar puta. No podía haber caído más bajo

Me aburres Nora – dije sardónicamente – yo tampoco entiendo que vio Godric en ti. Solo eres una zorra ambiciosa que no sabe lo que es el verdadero sentido de la lealtad o la familia – hice una pausa - y ahora, si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar tus sermones

Nora sonrío malévolamete

No te preocupes, que hoy es el último día que nos veremos. Me marcho de esta apestosa ciudad y por fin me libro de su gentuza – y su mirada se dirigió a Tara, a Jessica y a mí

Le hice una reverencia jocosa y Tara y Jessica me imitaron

Bon voyage alteza – dije sonriendo

Nora se marchó y Tara y Jessica me miraron sonriendo.

A trabajar – dije seriamente – tenemos que limpiar este desastre

**Sookie:**

Decidí volver a llamar a Eric. No quería irme a dormir así, no me gustaba que estuviésemos enfadados. Quería hablar de todo lo sucedido con él, escucharlo tranquilamente. Le pediría que viniese a mi casa. Necesitaba verlo

Marqué rápidamente el número de su móvil pero nadie contestó. Volví a marcar dos veces más y el silencio fue la única respuesta.

Pensé que no quería hablar conmigo. Estaría molesto por mi actitud, pero tenía que comprender también mi enfado.

Aún así, me resultaba extraño que no respondiese a su teléfono. Si hubiese estado enfadado me habría contestado con alguna impertinencia, pero habría respondido a mi llamada.

Iba a llamarlo otra vez cuando Nora apareció en la puerta de mi casa. Tenía lágrimas de sangre recorriendo sus mejillas.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté sorprendida - ¿Qué ocurre?

Eric está en peligro – su voz apenas era un silbido – Warlow y otros vampiros se lo llevaron – las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro

¿Cómo? – mi corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente y sentí como me fallaban las fuerzas

Tienes que ayudarme Sookie, por favor – suplicó mientras se acercaba a mi

Claro que te ayudaré, es de Eric de quien estamos hablando – y comencé a llorar. Estaba totalmente aterrorizada. Si algo le había sucedido a Eric no podría soportarlo – Vámonos ¿a qué esperamos? – dije con un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de asomar por mis ojos

Conduzco yo, creo que sé a donde han podido llevarlo – dijo con tristeza

Esta bien – dije, dándole las llaves de mi coche

Eric tenía que estar bien, si, él era fuerte, pero tenía un mal presentimiento y noté como mi corazón se encogía ante la idea de perderlo.

Me monté en el asiento del copiloto, y Nora encendió el motor. No había cogido las pulseras ¡mierda! Pero no había tiempo de volver a por ellas. Eric estaba en peligro y me necesitaba.

**Pam:**

Jessica, Tara – grité mientras terminaba de meter en una bolsa los últimos trozos de sillas y mesas rotas

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Tara mientras se acercaba a mi con Jessica

Bajad al sótano y subid tres cajas de True Blood – ordené - solo quedan dos botellas aquí

Asintieron y desaparecieron para cumplir con mi pedido.

Fui al despacho de Eric y me senté en su mesa. Cogí la calculadora y empecé a hacer cuentas para calcular los daños materiales producidos en el bar

Pam – dijo Jessica interrumpiéndome – es urgente

¿Qué queréis? – dije alzando el tono de voz

Han desaparecido las cadenas de plata del sótano – dijo Tara

Me puse en pie rápidamente

Esto no me gusta – dije para mis adentros – Tara, Jessica id a casa de Sookie a comprobar que Eric y ella están allí – ordené

Crees que podría haberles pasado algo – murmuró Jessica

No lo sé, por eso os estoy mandando allí, así que déjate de charlas e id inmediatamente para allá

Ambas asintieron y desaparecieron.

Esto no me gustaba. Hacía semanas había oído a Nora pedir por teléfono plata líquida y ahora habían desaparecido las cadenas del sótano, y si a eso le sumábamos la marcha repentina de Nora solo podía significar una cosa, y es que esa perra estaba metida en algo turbio.

**Nora:**

Conducía todo lo rápido que podía. Todo había salido a la perfección y nadie había sospechado. Miré a Sookie, estaba llorando y mordiéndose el labio inferior. No pude evitar sonreír malévolamente. La muy estúpida había caído en mi trampa. Al final su amor por Eric había resultado favorable para mis planes.

Nora, ¿Cuánto queda para llegar? Llevamos más de media hora de camino – chilló

Queda poco, conduzco lo más rápido que puedo – esa chica era realmente irritante pero no podía perder la paciencia ahora.

¿Cómo podremos salvar a Eric? Tenemos que pensar en algo – dijo mirándome. La muy estúpida no paraba de llorar

Conozco a Warlow, intentaré convencerlo de que podemos romper el matrimonio vampírico. Cuando esté más tranquilo, te haré un gesto y usarás tu luz contra él para debilitarlo. Mientras yo aprovecharé para matar a los vampiros que haya ¿de acuerdo? – dije sin apartar la mirada del volante

De acuerdo, pero por favor ve más rápido, Eric podría estar muerto – chilló

Cállate Sookie, me estas poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy – dije alzando la voz

Tenía que controlarme, pero con ella me resultaba casi imposible. Me irritaba demasiado.

**Pam:**

Tardaban demasiado en venir. No era buena señal. Estaba impaciente y cuando ya iba a salir a buscarlas llegaron a Fangtasia. Debido a las expresiones de sus rostros pude vislumbrar que traían noticias desfavorables.

No están allí Pam – dijo Tara mientras Jessica agachaba la cabeza

Imagino que habréis rastreado bien toda la casa y sus alrededores – murmuré

Por supuesto. La casa estaba vacía y no había rastro de ellos – dijo Jessica con preocupación

Pero no había signos de violencia. Eso si que nos extrañó – espetó Tara

Tenemos que ir a casa de Eric, es el único sitio que queda por mirar. Algo me dice que ambos están en peligro y que esa arpía de Nora tiene que ver en ello – susurré

De eso no hay duda – Tara parecía molesta

¿Nos vamos? – dijo Jessica

No, nos quedamos aquí haciendo una fiesta de pijamas – dije con sorna – vamos a casa de Eric ya – ordené, y ambas asintieron

Cuando estábamos saliendo por la puerta vimos a un grupo de vampiros. Nos estaban esperando. Era una emboscada

**Sookie:**

Estaba muy nerviosa, las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro. Quería ser positiva y pensar que Eric se encontraba bien, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más difícil era conservar la esperanza. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con más fuerza cuando llegamos a un gran descampado y Nora frenó bruscamente.

Bajamos del coche y vislumbré una pequeña casa de madera a lo lejos. Parecía una cabaña. Conforme nos íbamos acercando empecé a sentir unos terribles escalofríos.

Solo me importaba Eric, necesitaba verlo y que estuviese bien. Haría cualquier cosa para sacarlo de ahí.

Nora iba delante de mí y en silencio. Llegamos a la puerta, el silencio pesaba sobre el ambiente.

Nora llamó a la puerta. Yo pensé que nuestra entrada sería diferente y no por la puerta principal. No quería pensar ahora en minucias, solo quería entrar y verlo a él.

La puerta se abrió. Nora pasó dentro y yo no alcanzaba a ver a la persona que había abierto la puerta. Pasé dentro, estaba bastante oscuro. La poca iluminación que había provenía de una bombilla que colgaba del techo. De repente la puerta de entrada se cerró. Detrás de ella apareció Claude.

Estaba desconcertada. ¿Claude allí? ¿qué estaba pasando? Y lo más importante ¿dónde estaba Eric?

Nora ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí? – dije mirándola fijamente

Nora se limitó a sonreír y a mirarme.

Me había tendido una trampa, no había duda. Intenté salir de allí pero Nora me impidió el paso. Me giré para mirar a Claude

Ayúdame – supliqué mirándolo

Su mirada era oscura y me cogió por los hombros. Empecé a marearme y me desvanecí.

Al despertar me vi de pie y con los brazos en forma de cruz atados a dos postes de madera. Las piernas estaban atadas de la misma forma a los postes. Tenía la puerta de salida tan cerca, pero no podía moverme y me encontraba muy débil. Ví como Claude me observaba con una expresión indescifrable.

¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué haces aquí Claude? – mi voz apenas era audible

Claude se limitó a mirarme

Respóndeme – ordené

Claude abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo entraron en la habitación Nora y Warlow.

Vi como Warlow se acercaba lentamente a mí. Empezó a observarme con sus profundos ojos verdes y sonreía de una forma diabólica. Nora se puso a su lado. Estaban a escasos centímetros de mí.

Has traicionado a Eric – dije mirando a Nora fíjamente – nunca te perdonará por esto

Nora me sonrió y Warlow se giró para mirarla.

¿Dónde está Eric? Os juro que os mataré si le habéis hecho daño – grité

Nora y Warlow comenzaron a reírse. En ese mismo momento Nora le hizo una caricia a Warlow en el hombro. Me quedé perpleja ante esa reacción ¿qué tipo de relación tenían?

Tengo los instrumentos preparados – dijo Claude de repente

Nora y Warlow se giraron para mirarlo, y vi como Claude abría una caja de madera. Dentro había varios punzones, bolsas de las que se utilizan en los hospitales para transfundir sangre y un puñado de agujas.

Comencé a ver claras sus intenciones e intenté soltarme, pero resultó inútil.

Nora, por favor – supliqué mirándola – Eric es tu hermano, te quiere, por favor no hagas esto, y dime donde está

Eric me decepcionó profundamente esta noche, por primera vez sentí vergüenza de ser familia suya – sus ojos brillaban – me hirió profundamente cuando tomó las leyes sagradas vampíricas para beneficiar a una puta humana – continuó – y eso es una aberración – dijo haciendo hincapié en ello

¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo? – pregunté – sabéis que no podéis tocarme debido al vínculo que Eric ha creado conmigo

Nosotros como vampiros que somos no – y la voz de Warlow retumbó en la habitación – pero esa ley no dice nada de otras especies – y su mirada se dirigió a Claude – él hará el trabajo por nosotros

Nora, sabes que esto es una locura. ¿por qué lo haces? – mis ojos no se apartaban de ella - ¿acaso son tan grandes tus celos por mí que crees que solo matándome vas a conseguir a Eric?

Qué lejos estás de la realidad – dijo Nora riéndose

Eric siempre ha confiado en tí, hazlo por él – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Como siempre ha dicho Eric, un vampiro solo puede confiar en el vampiro que creó – espetó

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunté extrañada

Ví como Warlow sonreía y no dejaba de mirar a Nora

Quiere decir que yo creé a Warlow – sentenció

¡Oh no! Eso si que no me lo esperaba


	8. 6x08 - Echo

**6x08 – Echo**

**Nora:**

Conocí a Matthew Warlow en Surrey, en 1426. Acababa de cumplir 17 años y vivía con mis padres en una gran casa de campo. Nuestra familia era muy respetada, mi padre poseía varios títulos nobiliarios y me habían prometido a un militar de gran prestigio. Yo era rebelde y altiva, quería más de lo que poseía. Sabía que mi inteligencia me llevaría lejos y no iba a permitir que un matrimonio me impidiese alcanzar mis metas.

Una tarde de marzo salí a pasear al bosque y ví algo que me impactó. Un hombre alto y con voz grave estaba asesinando a dos hombres, los sometió a un sufrimiento terrible hasta que acabó con sus vidas. Intenté escapar antes de llamar su atención pero me vio y corrió detrás de mí. Me atrapó y me tumbó en el suelo colocándose encima de mí. Sus profundos ojos verdes penetraron en los míos haciendo que mi corazón se acelerase como nunca.

No habéis visto nada ¿entendido? – susurró cerca de mi rostro

He visto como torturabais y asesinabais a dos hombres, pero no soy ninguna dama frágil y asustadiza que va a ir corriendo a descubriros – dije desafiándolo

Sois fuerte y fría – murmuró

Soy práctica y sé lo que me conviene - sentencié

Matthew me sonrió y su dedo índice bajó por mi escote. Le propiné una sonora bofetada, y conseguí escaparme de sus garras. Corrí y al girarme lo vi de pie derecho y mirándome fijamente sin moverse.

Ese hombre sádico y descarado me había deslumbrado.

No puede ser, estas mintiendo – gritó Sookie trayéndome de vuelta del viaje a mis recuerdos

¿Por qué iba a mentir? ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo? – murmuré

Matthew se acercó a ella y noté el miedo en los ojos de Sookie.

Ahora va a comenzar tu calvario – dijo Warlow sin apartar la mirada de esta – pensaste que estabas a salvo, pero no sabes lo que te espera – dijo con una profunda voz.

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro y yo no pude sino imitarlo. Todo lo que habíamos planeado estaba resultando según nuestros cálculos.

**Eric:**

Sentí como el miedo de Sookie penetraba en mi pecho.

Sookie- grité con todas mis fuerzas

Un hilo de sangre empezó a recorrer mi mejilla. El miedo a perderla estaba siendo una tortura.

¡Maldita Nora! – murmuré

Volví a sentir el pánico de Sookie. Intenté en un acto desesperado arrancar las cadenas de mi cuerpo, pero fue inútil, aún seguía demasiado débil por la dosis de plata líquida, y solo conseguí dejar en carne viva mis manos.

Mi interior seguía ardiendo imperiosamente. Era como si estuviesen quemando mis entrañas. Esa nueva plata líquida era casi mortal para un vampiro. Necesitaba sangre humana para recuperarme, y no podía conseguirla. Pensé en Pam. Ni siquiera ella podía sentir mi dolor, hacía semanas que había tenido que liberarla y nuestro vínculo se había roto.

**Sookie:**

Claude se acercó a mí con un punzón en la mano y Nora y Warlow extendieron los colmillos.

Me has traicionado Claude, y has traicionado a tu propia especie – grité y le escupí en la cara

Claude se limpió y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los míos

Dime al menos porqué lo haces. Creo que lo merezco – espeté

Claude miró a Nora y a Warlow

Permitidme que le de una explicación antes de proceder con vuestro plan. Es lo único que os pido – dijo mirándolos

Ambos se miraron y retrajeron sus colmillos

Maldito engendro, nos estás retrasando – dijo Warlow elevando el tono de voz y mirando a Claude – hazlo rápido. Estoy harto de tus monsergas, y aguanto porque no me queda otra opción – dijo con impaciencia – pero como sigas postergando tu trabajo, te mataré, y no solo eso, te haré sufrir antes lentamente

Claude se giró y me miró a los ojos dando un profundo suspiro. Me acarició la cara

No me toques – dije con desprecio

Hago esto por orden del consejo de ancianos. No tengo alternativa Sookie – y agachó la cabeza

Claro, y me tengo que creer que ellos entregarían a alguien de su especie a su enemigo más letal – la incredulidad poseía mis palabras

No sabes toda la historia Sookie

¿Qué tengo que saber? – dije interrumpiéndolo

El consejo de ancianos hizo un pacto con Warlow siglos atrás para que dejase de torturar y matar hadas. Nuestra especie estaba en peligro de extinción en aquella época. El señor Warlow y su creadora se estaban encargando de exterminar a nuestra especie – dijo con tristeza

Maurella me dijo que el contrato lo firmó un antepasado mío no un consejo de ancianos. ¿O también me mentisteis en eso? – no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Estaba perpleja

Claro que no Sookie. Déjame explicarte…

Estoy harto de tantas estupideces. Empieza tu trabajo o voy a perder la poca paciencia que tengo – ordenó Warlow

Solo déjame explicarle lo del contrato. Después haré lo que me habéis ordenado. Lo juro – susurró

Eso espero por tu bien, porque a partir de esta noche se terminaron las concesiones con tu especie Claude. Lo sabes. Ahora yo tomo el mando – siseó

Nora cogió la mano de Warlow y él acarició su rostro.

Estoy esperando Claude – estaba agotada

Lo de tu antepasado es verdad Sookie. El consejo de ancianos buscó una solución al problema y la ocasión no tardó en llegar – hizo una pausa – Fue en 1702. Un terrateniente, John William Stackhouse, tenía problemas de dinero e iba a perderlo todo. Uno de los ancianos le propuso a Warlow hacer un pacto con aquel hombre, ya que sabía que esa familia provenía de la unión de un hada y un humano hacía cientos de años, y que por tanto tendría herederos híbridos

¿Cómo?- exclamé con sorpresa

Warlow insistió en que le fuese entregado el primer heredero híbrido. Cuando conoció a John él no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaban ni de lo que estaba firmando, solo quería salir de la lamentable situación económica por la que estaba atravesando y el dinero que le ofrecía Warlow era la solución a todos sus problemas. La única condición que puso es que no entregaría a ningún heredero suyo varón, le entregaría a una mujer y no a un hombre. Estúpidos ideales machista de la época – dijo ladeando la cabeza – Warlow aceptó y firmó el contrato, al igual que uno de los ancianos del consejo que estuvo presente durante la realización del mismo. La señorita Gainsborough también estuvo allí – y miró a Nora

Ya es suficiente – gritó Warlow y apartó a Claude de mi lado

¿Por qué no viniste antes a por mí? ¿por qué ahora? – dije mirando a Warlow a los ojos

Warlow se puso muy cerca de mí. Me miraba inquisitivamente

Esa respuesta es muy sencilla. Esperaba a que fueses adulta, no me servías mucho de niña. Un hada tiene desarrollados sus poderes mucho más tarde – susurró cerca de mi oído

Y ¿por qué tuviste que matar a mis padres? – dije con firmeza

Warlow me miró y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su rostro. Su expresión me daba pavor.

Me daba la impresión de que eras una persona mucho más inteligente – siseó

Lo soy, de eso no te quepa duda, pero quiero oír tu explicación – dije desafiante

Los maté para dejarte desprotegida e indefensa. Era más útil para mis planes – dijo haciendo una pausa - los esperé en aquel puente y acabé con sus vidas

Lástima que tu hermano no estuviese en aquel coche – dijo suspirando – pero tú tuviste que empezar a relacionarte con vampiros cuando había llegado el momento de llevarte conmigo. ¡Maldita hada folla vampiros! – había rabia en su voz

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas al recordar la muerte de mis padres. Venían a mi mente esas escabrosas escenas que las hadas me habían mostrado. Warlow era un auténtico monstruo.

Tenía ganas de matarlo, y lo peor es que, ahora mismo, estaba a su merced.

**Pam:**

Eran demasiados vampiros. Estábamos perdiendo la lucha contra ellos. Su fuerza era mayor que la nuestra, eran mucho más antiguos que nosotras tres. Estábamos en serios aprietos.

Uno de ellos acorraló a Jessica dispuesto a matarla. Tara y yo intentamos alcanzarla pero nuestros atacantes nos lo impidieron.

Jessica estaba en manos de ese vampiro y se disponía a clavarle una estaca cuando en cuestión de segundos explotó y su sangre cayó al suelo salpicando a Jessica. Tres vampiros más también explotaron junto a su compañero. Aprovechamos ese momento de distracción de los otros para matar al resto.

Cuando terminamos con ellos vimos a Jason guardando lo que parecía una pistola de balas de madera.

¿Dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó mientras me lanzaba una mirada acusadora

No lo sabemos Jason – dijo Jessica mirándolo – gracias por habernos salvado –susurró

Está en peligro, de eso no hay duda, igual que Eric – sentencié

¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Ha sido Warlow? – dijo Jason levantando una ceja - ¿Se la ha llevado?

Basta de preguntas, pareces una teleoperadora – dije con sorna

Tengo derecho a saber dónde esta mi hermana – dijo elevando el tono de voz

Vamos a casa de Eric, quizás allí encontremos algo – murmuré mirando a Tara y a Jessica

Voy con vosotras – dijo Jason con firmeza

Como quieras Blade, puede que nos seas útil por si nos tienden otra emboscada – la ironía en mi voz era evidente

**Sookie:**

Gracias por nada Claude – dije con rabia mientras éste me miraba atento en un segundo plano. Warlow seguía a mi lado.

Lo siento – dijo con voz fría

¿Lo sientes? – y solté una carcajada – Eres un mentiroso y un cínico Claude. Todavía recuerdo esa visión fantasmagórica de Warlow en el baño de mi casa, por no hablar de la visión de Claudine la noche en la que murieron mis padres. ¿Eso también es mentira? – dije mirándolo fijamente

Es lo último que vais a decir los dos ¿me oís? – gritó Warlow mientras pegaba un puñetazo en la pared – Contesta y haz tu trabajo – dijo mirando a Claude

La visión de Claudine si era cierta Sookie. Ella estaba arrepentida de haber hecho caso al consejo respecto a ti e intentó protegerte, por ese motivo mi hermana y yo nunca nos llevamos bien – suspiró – y respecto a la visión del baño solo puedo decirte que fue un pequeño truco nuestro para aterrorizarte. Pensamos que así te vendrías a vivir con nosotros y de esta forma nos sería más fácil entregarte a él – dijo con la mirada fija en Warlow

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Una traición tras otra, y ahora por parte de aquellos que creía mis defensores y aliados.

Comencé a sentir dolor en las muñecas debido a las cuerdas. Me estaban dejando la piel en carne viva y mis pies estaban sufriendo las mismas consecuencias. Estaba sin fuerzas y dolorida.

Claude coge los punzones y comienza tu labor – ordenó Warlow – y recuerda. Quiero que sufra – dijo alzando la voz y clavando sus ojos en los de Claude

Éste asintió y se acercó a mí

Apártate de mi o cuando salga de aquí te buscaré y te mataré – mi voz era amenazante

Claude hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y clavo varios punzones en mi cuerpo provocándome un intenso dolor.

Tenía un punzón clavado en cada uno de mis brazos y otros dos en mis piernas. Comencé a chillar. El dolor era insoportable y la sangre comenzó a brotar con intensidad de las heridas

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Warlow y a Nora enfrente de mí con los colmillos extendidos.

Ambos se agacharon y comenzaron a beber la sangre que salía de mi cuerpo.

Llena esas bolsas – dijo Warlow levantándose de repente y dirigiendo su mirada a Claude – tenemos que irnos ya

Nora lo imitó y dejó de beber mi sangre. Claude asintió y comenzó a llenar las bolsas con la sangre que brotaba de mis heridas.

- Por ahora solo necesitamos tu sangre – dijo Warlow mirándome – pero no te vas a escapar de mi. Te necesito a ti y te conseguiré tarde o temprano, lograré romper ese estúpido matrimonio – y sus ojos verdes penetraron en los míos – y mataré a tu vikingo lentamente – susurró en mi oido

Comencé a marearme. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y noté como me faltaba el aire. De repente la oscuridad me sobrevino y me desvanecí.

**Eric:**

- Eric – oí a Pam gritar desde fuera de la casa

- Aquí – murmuré. Pam me oiría perfectamente

Oí un golpe sordo. Habían derribado la puerta de entrada. En el salón aparecieron Pam, Jessica, Tara y Jason

- ¡Dios! – dijo Jessica tapándose la boca

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – dijo Pam colocándose de rodillas a mi lado

Cogió las cadenas con sus manos. Gritaba de dolor pero no parecía importarle. Con un tirón más las arrancó de mi cuerpo provocándome un quejido. Sus manos estaban en carne viva, y un hilo de sangre recorrió sus mejillas.

- Ha sido esa zorra de tu hermana. Estoy segura – siseó mientras sus manos empezaban a curarse

- Sookie – dije con apenas un hilo de voz – ella está en peligro. He sentido su miedo

Tara desapareció y Jason permanecía inmóvil en medio del salón

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – dijo por fin

- Puedo llegar hasta ella a través de nuestro vínculo – dije intentando incorporarme pero caí de nuevo golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo.

- Eric necesitas sangre humana. Ella te dio plata líquida ¿verdad? – dijo Pam con rabia

- Si, me engañó y caí en su trampa. Solo quería despedirme de ella y aprovechó la ocasión – susurré

De repente volvió a aparecer Tara. Traía consigo a un humano

- Dejarás que se alimente de ti, después no recordarás nada – dijo Tara mirando fijamente a los ojos del humano

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Pam.

El humano se acercó a mí y Pam cogió su brazo y lo acercó a mi boca. Extendí los colmillos y mordí su muñeca. Comencé a alimentarme de su sangre. En pocos segundos comencé a notar una gran mejoría. Me bastó con volver a succionar un par de gotas de sangre más de ese humano para recuperarme. Lo aparté de mí y me puse de pie

Gracias – dije mirando a Pam y a Tara – no puedo seguir aquí, tengo que encontrar a Sookie

Pam y Tara asintieron

Voy contigo – dijo Jason mirándome

Tú te quedarás aquí – ordené mientras me dirigía a coger una estaca que tenía guardada en un cajón del armario del salón. Cuando la tuve en mi poder desaparecí volando

Sentí de nuevo a Sookie y llegué a una casa de madera que había en medio de un gran descampado.

Me acerqué a la puerta de entrada y la derribé con el pie. Intenté entrar pero no pude. La casa no pertenecía a un vampiro

Miré dentro y vi como Nora, Warlow y otra persona se giraron para mirarme. Sus expresiones eran de sorpresa. Miré hacia la derecha y ví a Sookie atada a unos postes de madera. Estaba sangrando y tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados. Me temí lo peor

Hijos de puta ¿qué le habéis hecho? Dejadme pasar o no pararé hasta cazaros y mataros lentamente – grité

Ahora han cambiado los papeles – dijo Warlow mirándome – te dije que lo pagarías muy caro, y además ella vino por su propio pie, y Nora y yo no la hemos tocado, no hemos violado las leyes vampíricas que la protegen mediante el vinculo que has establecido con ella. Él hizo el trabajo – y su mirada se dirigió a Claude

Juro que no pararé hasta ver como explotas por los aires maldito cabrón – estaba encolerizado y mis ojos no se despegaban de los de Warlow

Y tú – dije mirando a Nora – me has traicionado y me has mentido todo este tiempo. Dijiste que no lo conocías mucho y te inventaste una estúpida historia – dije golpeando con los dos puños la pared de fuera de la casa

Eric, lo que te conté sobre Warlow, sobre los encuentros que tuve con él, era cierto – siseó – pero no lo conocí donde te dije. Ya es hora de que lo sepas hermano

No me llames así zorra ambiciosa – y mi voz hizo temblar a Nora

Eric, yo creé a Warlow – espetó

¿Qué coño estas diciendo? ¿me tomas por estúpido? – grité

Es la verdad. Yo creé a Matthew – y ví como Warlow sonreía y acariciaba el pelo de Nora

Maldita seas. No mereces ser progenie de Godric – dije frunciendo el ceño - ¿de quién es esta casa? – dije alzando la voz

Es mía – dijo el chico que permanecía al lado de Nora y Warlow

Invítame a entrar. ¡Ahora! - ordené

Te invitará si juras no hacernos daño – dijo Nora mirándome – si lo juras por Godric podrás pasar. Ella aún vive – susurró

Warlow sonreía y me miraba con desprecio. Quería matarlos pero lo importante ahora era sacar a Sookie de allí

Asentí

Lo juro por Godric – la ira impregnaba mis palabras

Está bien. Invítalo a pasar Claude, ahora – ordenó

Pasa – dijo Claude con desdén

Entré a la casa y en unos segundos desaté a Sookie y la cogí en mis brazos. La puse en el suelo y le acaricié el rostro.

Te sacaré de aquí. Te lo prometo – y besé su frente

Sookie abrió los ojos y asintió sonriendo.

Casi la habéis desangrado – grité mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia ellos

Estoy bien Eric, tranquilo – dijo Sookie acariciándome el brazo

No estás bien, mira lo que te han hecho estos mal nacidos – la ira comenzó a apoderarse de mi – lo van a pagar

No pude más y me puse de pie y agarré a Warlow del cuello. Él solo se reía. Claude aprovechó el momento para desaparecer de así. Su expresión era de terror.

Eric, suéltalo, maldita sea. Juraste no hacernos daño – chilló Nora

Cogí la estaca que llevaba en el pantalón con la mano que tenía libre

Eric si lo matas yo moriré – dijo Nora con firmeza – no creo que Godric quisiera que matases a tu hermana

Warlow sonreía y yo apreté más su cuello haciendo que se retorciera

¿Por qué vas a morir si mato a este insecto? ¿Cuantas estupideces van a salir de tu boca esta noche?

No lo entiendes. Mi vínculo con Warlow va más allá del mero vínculo entre creadora y progenie – susurró

¿De que coño estás hablando? – dije mirándola

Clávale a Warlow la estaca en su brazo y verás lo que ocurre – dijo con sus ojos fijos en mí

Todavía lo tenía sujeto por el cuello, y de ese modo le clavé a Warlow la estaca en el brazo. Comenzó a sangrar.

Miré a Nora y vi como su brazo también había comenzado a sangrar. Solté a Warlow aterrorizado


	9. 6x09 - It's time

**6x09 – It's time **

**Eric:**

Caí de rodillas. ¿Qué era aquel extraño vínculo que compartían? Estaban conectados de tal forma que si moría uno, inmediatamente lo haría el otro. Tenía ganas de matarlos a los dos por lo que le habían hecho a Sookie, pero recordé las palabras de Godric "_cuida y protege a tu hermana_".

Jamás podrás acabar conmigo – dijo Warlow con tono gélido

Levanté la mirada y mis ojos se dirigieron a Nora

¿Cómo es posible? – pregunté sin apartar la mirada de ella

Ambos se miraron pero sus bocas permanecieron selladas.

Yo jamás habría abandonado a Godric si hubiera estado en peligro. Pero, ¿dónde estaba tu progenie cuando tú estabas desquiciada en la Autoridad? Yo fui el que te apartó de todo aquello – murmuré

No sabes nada Eric – dijo Nora con la mirada fija en Warlow – en cuanto Matthew se enteró de mi estado acudió a sacarme de allí, pero Salomé no le permitió que me viese y le prohibió la entrada. Dos guardias lo sacaron de allí. Ella misma me lo contó

– hizo una pausa y suspiró – quería tenerme controlada y apartada del mundo Contigo hizo una excepción porque estabas con Bill y le interesaba mucho tenerlo de su lado - sentenció

¿Y me vas a decir que él pasó y habló con Salomé así sin más? Nadie puede entrar en la Autoridad a menos que sea convocado por ellos o….

O sea un canciller de la Autoridad – dijo Nora cortando mi frase – exactamente Eric. Matthew es canciller de la Autoridad en Inglaterra, pero nunca utilizó su verdadero nombre

No le des más explicaciones Nora – dijo Warlow alzando la voz

Miré a Sookie, y ví que seguía despierta. Me levanté y me giré para encararlos pero habían desaparecido.

Me agaché y dí un puñetazo en el suelo. Dos tablillas de madera saltaron por los aires

¡Malditos sean! – grité

Me acerqué a Sookie, me senté en el suelo y la coloqué en mi regazo. La besé y acto seguido mordí mi muñeca.

Bebe Sookie, estás demasiado pálida. Has perdido mucha sangre – dije con suavidad

Ella me sonrió y comenzó a succionar la sangre de mi muñeca. Mientras bebía le acaricié la cabeza.

Dejó de beber y se acurrucó en mi pecho.

¿Estás bien? – dije mientras levantaba su barbilla.

Ella abrió los ojos, me miró sonriendo y asintió.

Abrázame fuerte Eric – suplicó

Entrelacé mis brazos alrededor suyo y nos quedamos fuertemente abrazados durante varios minutos. Las lágrimas de Sookie resbalaban en mi pecho mientras mis labios besaban su cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato nos levantamos, la cogí en brazos y volé con ella a Fangtasia.

Aterrizamos al lado de la puerta principal del bar. Sookie se agarró fuerte a mi brazo mientra yo abría la puerta. Una vez dentro vi a Izan y Vanya. Algo iba mal con Bill, su presencia allí no podía significar nada bueno. Pam, Tara, Jessica y Jason también estaban allí.

Jason vio a Sookie y salió corriendo a abrazarla, apartándola de mi lado. Pam me miró y sonrió

**Bill:**

_Sala subterránea oscura y circular (Washington)_

Entré en la sala con paso firme y decidido. La luz era tenue y predominaba la oscuridad, solo se distinguían de forma clara las columnas que la rodeaban. Mis discípulos me estaban esperando dentro. Cuando me vieron entrar se arrodillaron. Deje caer hacia atrás la capucha granate que me cubría la cabeza y avancé unos pasos más hasta colocarme en el centro de la sala.

Traedme a los traidores – dije alzando la voz

Dos de mis discípulos desaparecieron, y al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a la sala acompañados de dos vampiros que hasta hacía unos días creía aliados. Se trataba de Marlon y su progenie Viktor.

Ambos pertenecían al grupo rebelde que intentaba derrocarme. Su traición había sido descubierta y ahora iban a pagar por ella.

Todo mi séquito hizo un círculo en torno a mí. Los traidores también quedaron dentro de él y enfrente de mí.

Ya sabéis porque habéis sido convocados aquí esta noche – dije mirándolos fijamente – vuestra traición ha salido a la luz

Ambos me miraron con desprecio

He decretado la muerte verdadera para los dos, y ejecutaré la sentencia con mis propias manos – mi voz hizo temblar a los allí presentes

Ambos estaban paralizados. Había ordenado que les fuesen incrustadas dos barras de plata en la espalda, a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Ambos permanecían en silencio y sin expresar la más mínima queja.

En ese momento mordí mi muñeca y ofrecí mi sangre a todos los vampiros que habían formado el círculo en torno a los traidores y a mí. Todos bebieron y me hicieron una reverencia.

Caminé de nuevo hacia los traidores y me coloqué frente a ellos.

Malditos blasfemos. Habéis osado engañarme, al dios vampiro – mi voz retumbaba en la sala – vuestra muerte será dolorosa

Dicho esto introduje cada una de mis manos en el pecho de ambos, agarré sus corazones y los apreté lentamente haciendo que ambos gritaran de dolor. Seguí apretándolos, está vez con más fuerza hasta que noté como se deshacían en mis manos. Acto seguido saqué mis manos de su interior, tiré los restos de sus corazones al suelo y antes de que Marlon y Viktor cayesen muertos corté sus cabezas con mis propias manos.

Todos los vampiros allí presenten soltaron gritos de exclamación y agacharon sus cabezas.

Anthony, Alexander, acercaos – dije con la mirada puesta en dos de los vampiros que formaban el círculo

Ambos se acercaron y levantaron la cabeza para mirarme

¿Hicisteis vuestro trabajo? – pregunté

Por supuesto. Los recuerdos sobre los actos sanguinistas fueron borrados de las mentes de todos los miembros del ejército americano – Anthony hizo una pausa – ahora mismo su posición respecto a los vampiros es la misma que tenían antes de los actos terroristas

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en mi rostro

Y ¿qué hay del otro trabajo? – dije con la mirada puesta en Alexander

También hemos tenido resultados satisfactorios. Hemos introducido vampiros afines a nuestra causa en las principales cadenas de televisión y radio, y ellos se están encargando de hacer una limpieza de imagen de los vampiros – dijo con firmeza

Perfecto – dije sonriendo – ahora podremos ejecutar mis planes sin sospechas y sin que los humanos estén sobre aviso. Podéis marchaos, todos – ordené

Me quedé solo en la sala con la mirada fija en el techo y con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

**Eric:**

Eric hemos venido porque han ocurrido varios hechos de importancia – dijo Izan acercándose a mí mientras Vanya me sonreía.

A solas – la voz de Vanya se alzó poderosamente

Ella puede oír lo que tengáis que decir – dije mirando a Sookie que aún permanecía en los brazos de Jason – tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurre con Bill. Sookie es uno de sus principales objetivos – sentencié

Izan y Vanya fruncieron el ceño y se miraron.

Está bien – dijo Izan finalmente

Pasemos a mi despacho – dije señalando la dirección del mismo – Sookie ven con nosotros – y mi mirada se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba

Ella asintió.

- Sookie necesito que me digas qué ha pasado – dijo Jason con premura

- Después te cuento todo, y por favor no te muevas de aquí – suplicó y le dio una media sonrisa a su hermano

Jason suspiró e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Sookie se colocó a mi lado y entramos juntos al despacho, seguidos por Izan y Vanya. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta y me apoyé sobre mi escritorio. Sookie permanecía a mi lado e Izan y Vanya se situaron frente a nosotros.

Vampiros enviados por Bill han estado glamourizando a todos los miembros del ejército – dijo Izan – es como si hubiesen olvidado todos los actos perpetrados por él

¿Cómo? – no daba crédito a sus palabras

Entonces es como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora tiene vía libre para ejecutar sus planes – dijo Sookie con rabia

Eric, hay más. Marlon y Viktor no dan señales de vida. Tememos por ellos. Bill puede haberlos descubierto – la tristeza impregnaba sus palabras

Tenemos que actuar ya – mi voz se alzó por encima de las suyas

Por supuesto. Bill ha llegado demasiado lejos y además, está empezando a convertir humanos en vampiros – dijo Vanya mirándome fijamente

Esto es demasiado. No mide ni las consecuencias de sus actos – las palabras de Sookie salían apresuradamente de su boca – cuantos más vampiros cree menos humanos quedarán y menos alimento para ellos. Hasta él mismo se contradice. Hay que parar esta locura

Tienes razón – contestó Izan – así que dentro de dos noches nos encontraremos con vosotros en California, en la nueva base rebelde – continuó – nos fuimos de Nueva Orleans porque Bill nos descubrió. Él y su ejército mataron a varios vampiros de los nuestros. El resto logramos escapar – se veía desanimado

Me encontraré allí con vosotros – contesté - pero iré solo, no metáis a Sookie…

Claro que iré – dijo interrumpiéndome – no quiero estar al margen, además puedo ser de ayuda para acabar con él – sentenció y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

No pude evitar sonreír ante su arranque de valentía. Siempre me había gustado su espíritu guerrero.

Entonces nos veremos allí en dos días. Aquí tienes la dirección – y me entregó un trozo pequeño de papel

Asentí y ambos se marcharon

Me acerqué a Sookie y ella acarició mi pelo

- ¿Ahora me vais a contar qué ha sucedido? – dijo Jason que acababa de entrar al despacho

**Nora:**

Después de mi primer encuentro con Matthew, vinieron muchos más, apasionados e intensos. Nos encontrábamos a escondidas, al margen del resto del mundo. Ambos planeamos matar al pretendiente con el que mis padres pretendían casarme. Matthew acabó con su vida e hizo que pareciera un suicidio, fue un plan maestro y perfectamente ejecutado. Después de eso nos casamos en secreto, y planeamos mi entrada en la corte con el fin de lograr la confianza del duque de Bedford. Matthew era una pieza importante en la guardia de éste, y no tardó en hablarle a él de mí. Ambos acordaron que yo fuese la doncella de su esposa; de esta forma siempre estaría cerca de Bedford y me resultaría más fácil convertirme en su amante y manipularlo.

El duque habló con mis padres para que me dejasen entrar en la corte como la doncella de su esposa. Ambos accedieron a su petición y entré en la corte. Tiempo después me convertí en su amante. Matthew y yo continuamos manteniendo nuestro romance secreto mientras planeábamos al milímetro mi ascenso.

Años después, vimos con desesperación que nuestros planes no estaban dando su fruto, nuestras brillantes ideas no habían servido para que Bedford me considerase como a una futura esposa, o mejor aún como la esposa del futuro rey de Inglaterra, Enrique VI.

Nosotros queríamos más, ansiábamos el poder y no veíamos salida en la corte.

Por ese motivo cuando Godric me convirtió aquella noche, yo quise hacer lo mismo con Matthew. Por fin llegaba nuestra oportunidad, conseguiríamos el poder que tanto anhelábamos.

Cuando desperté ya como vampiro, le pedí a Godric permiso para visitar de lejos a mi familia, poder contemplarlos por última vez desde la distancia. Él accedió después de varios intentos por convencerlo. Prometí encontrarme con ellos cinco días después, ya que lo convencí de que mi casa estaba bastante alejada de allí.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que no tenía ninguna intención de ir a mi antiguo hogar. Quería entrar en la corte y darle a Matthew la inmortalidad. Así que cuando llegué allí, hablé con él y accedió. No podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, y comprendió que con nuestra nueva condición seríamos muy poderosos. Esa misma noche lo convertí en vampiro.

Por fin tenemos lo necesario para empezar ¿Nora? ¿me escuchas? – dijo Matthew devolviéndome al tiempo actual. Nos encontrábamos en su casa de Baton Rouge

Si, estaba rememorando tiempos pasados – sonreí – esta vez lo lograremos – dije acariciando su rostro

Sonó mi móvil y ví que era Izan

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté sorprendida - ¿Cómo? – Izan estaba histérico - está bien yo te informaré de mi llegada – y colgué

¿Y bien? – dijo Matthew

Bill ha empezado a actuar, está convirtiendo a humanos en vampiros y ha hecho que sus secuaces borren los recuerdos sobre los actos sanguinistas a todos los miembros del ejército – espeté

Matthew ladeó la cabeza y de nuevo posó sus brillantes ojos verdes sobre los míos

Por el momento nos mantendremos al margen – su voz era firme – acabaremos con él a nuestra manera, es una amenaza para nosotros y para nuestros planes con Sookie. Además, los rebeldes están actuando de forma impulsiva y no tendrán éxito

Opino lo mismo – y acaricié su pelo – tú y yo estaremos juntos en esto, como hemos estado siempre en todo – y lo besé

Matthew se separó de mí y mordió su muñeca, y yo hice lo mismo con la mía

Siempre Nora – y me ofreció su sangre

Comencé a beber de su muñeca y él hizo lo mismo con la mía. Después comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente.

Matthew era el único amor de mi vida.

**Sookie:**

Estoy esperando – dijo Jason abriendo los ojos de par en par

Nora me tendió una trampa y me llevó engañada a una casa en la que se encontraba Warlow – suspiré – y allí estaba el bueno de Claude

¿Claude? ¿el hada? – preguntó sorprendido

¿Cuántos Claude conoces? – y ladeé la cabeza de un lado a otro

Sigue – ordenó

Claude por orden de Nora y Warlow me clavó punzones para que ellos recogieran mi sangre, actuó de forma tan fría….

Hijo de puta – gritó Jason mientras se ponía las manos en la cabeza – confiamos en él y nos ha traicionado. Tenías razón al desconfiar de las hadas Sookie – dijo agachando la cabeza

Entonces Jason hizo algo que me dejó boquiabierta. Se acercó a Eric y extendió la mano hacia él. Eric alzó una ceja sorprendido y le dio la mano.

Gracias por salvar a mi hermana – murmuró Jason y ambos se soltaron de las manos

Eric asintió y salió un momento del despacho. Jason volvió a abrazarme y me besó en la frente.

No sabes como agradezco que estés a salvo – murmuró

Eric volvió con Jessica y Pam al despacho.

Jessica necesito que acompañes a Jason a su casa – dijo Eric mirándola fijamente

Claro – tarareó Jessica alegremente

Jason la miró y Jessica le devolvió la mirada con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ten cuidado Sookie – dijo Jason y se marchó con ella

Pam necesito que te ocupes del bar y que arregles los desperfectos – y la mirada de Eric se dirigió a ella

Pam hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

¿Qué te ocurrió? – y Pam me miró fijamente

Nora me tendió una trampa diciéndome que Eric estaba en peligro y sin dudarlo me fui con ella, y así caí en su trampa, ya que Warlow y otra persona me esperaban en una casa para desangrarme – espeté

Esa zorra lo tenía bien planeado, por eso casi mata a Eric con plata líquida, lo dejó bien atado con cadenas, así podían llevarte sin problema - Pam me miraba de soslayo

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en que estado habría dejado Nora a Eric. Su sufrimiento tuvo que ser terrible.

Pam, dentro de dos noches nos iremos a la base rebelde. Llámame si ocurre cualquier cosa – dijo con firmeza

Iré con vosotros – afirmó Pam

Por ahora no es posible Pam, pero te llamaré para que te unas cuando lo permitan, así como Tara y Jessica. Las tres podréis venir en breve

Pam le tocó el hombro a Eric y sonrió.

Cuídate – dijo Pam mirando a Eric – y tú haz lo mismo – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde me encontraba

Me quedé perpleja. Nunca había sido de su agrado, y eso era un gran paso para ella.

Pam se fue y cerró la puerta del despacho.

Me acerqué despacio a Eric y le acaricié el rostro. El cerró los ojos ante mi toque, parecía disfrutarlo.

¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso? – una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y me abracé a él - pensé que habías muerto

Eric acarició y besó mi cabeza mientras yo seguía abrazada a él. A continuación levantó mi barbilla y me besó suavemente.

- Eric, estoy hecha un desastre – suspiré – tengo marcas de sangre por los brazos y las piernas – dije bajando la cabeza

Eric me miró y sonrió. De repente su boca bajó por mi cuello y luego por mi brazo, ahí se detuvo y comenzó a lamer la sangre que aún permanecía en él, después hizo lo mismo con el otro.

Era una sensación muy placentera, y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Me pareció lo más erótico que había experimentado nunca.

Su lengua bajó por mis piernas y las recorrió hasta quitar todas las marcas de sangre que había. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca.

Eric se colocó frente a mí y colocó sus manos sobre mi cara

¿Mejor ahora? – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Mucho mejor – dije mirándolo a los ojos - ¿esta puerta tiene seguro? – pregunté mientras me mordía el labio inferior

Tiene una llave – y soltó una carcajada - ¿la quieres? – y alzó una ceja

La quiero – susurré cerca de sus labios

Eric se puso los dedos sobre la boca y sonrío, fue al cajón de su escritorio y sacó una llave plateada.

¿Qué voy a obtener a cambio? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y sosteniendo la llave con sus dedos

A mí – murmuré acercándome a él y rocé mis labios contra los suyos

Me parece buen trato – y puso la llave en mis manos; pude percibir la lujuria en su mirada

Con la llave en mi poder me dirigí a la puerta del despacho y la introduje en la cerradura. Di tres vueltas y la dejé allí anclada.

Volví sobre mis pasos y me coloqué frente a él. Me levantó del suelo y colocó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Yo me agarré a su cuello fuertemente y me llevó así a la mesa de su escritorio. Me sentó en el borde de la misma y comenzó a quitarme el pantalón y la camiseta con una gran suavidad, acariciándome con sus dedos al deslizar la ropa. Se agachó para contemplar mi rostro y yo comencé a levantar su camiseta hasta deshacerme de ella. Tiró de mi ropa interior y me dejó completamente desnuda. A continuación sus dedos se deslizaron por mi pelo y su boca fue en busca de la mía con gran avidez. Su lengua recorrió mi paladar y se entrelazó con la mía. Nuestros besos estaban llenos de necesidad, nuestras bocas luchaban por no separarse y mis manos encontraron ocupación desabrochando su pantalón. Él comenzó a agarrar mi pelo con fuerza mientras su boca jugaba con la mía; mi mano se introdujo dentro de su ropa interior y noté su erección. Deslicé mi mano de abajo a arriba haciendo que se escaparan varios gemidos de la boca de Eric. Imprimí un poco más de ritmo a mi tarea haciendo que Eric extendiera sus colmillos y comenzase a jadear. De repente me tumbó encima de la mesa, se separó de mí y se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior en milésimas de segundo. Me levantó y me dejó sentada al borde de la mesa, me miró con deseo y se introdujo dentro de mí haciéndome suspirar de placer. Empezó con suaves embestidas para luego imprimir un ritmo endiabladamente rápido. Comencé a gemir intensamente, agarré fuertemente su pelo y nuestras bocas volvieron a unirse con gran voracidad. En solo unas milésimas de segundo me tumbó encima de la mesa sin despegarse de mí, y su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío. Sus caderas seguían moviéndose a un ritmo vertiginoso, el placer que estaba sintiendo me desbordaba y mis manos se agarraron a sus espalda. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi cuello y sus colmillos también se deslizaron a lo largo del mismo.

Muérdeme Eric – supliqué

Él comenzó a jadear y en ese mismo momento introdujo sus colmillos lentamente en mi cuello y alcancé un intensísimo orgasmo. Eric sacó suavemente los colmillos y también alcanzó su satisfacción. Gritó varias palabras en un idioma extraño y su cabeza cayó al lado de la mía.

**Bill:**

Quedaos detrás de mí – ordené a los cuatro vampiros que me acompañaban – hemos llegado a Bon Temps, pero esta no es nuestra parada – dije con los ojos fijos en el bar Merlotte – al dueño de ese local le tengo preparada otra cosa, pero aún no – sonreí

Los cuatro agacharon la cabeza. Tenían miedo de mirarme directamente a los ojos

Seguidme – siseé

Al cabo de unos segundos alcanzamos por fin mi objetivo. La casa de Sookie Stackhouse.

Me detuve en las escaleras del porche, y mis discípulos se colocaron detrás de mí. La casa parecía deshabitada, o simplemente ella ya dormía plácidamente a esas horas de la noche.

Me había vestido apropiadamente para la ocasión. Un fino traje de seda negro, con corbata y camisa a juego que realzaba mi superioridad, y mi cabello peinado hacía atrás que daba un aspecto aterrador.

Miré de nuevo aquella casa y vinieron a mi mente recuerdos del tiempo que pasé con ella. Sentí repugnancia al recordarlos. Ella solo había sido un pequeño eslabón al que me adherí por miedo a perder mi humanidad por aquel entonces. Siempre había intentado ocultar y negar mi verdadera naturaleza, y ahora por fin la había abrazado completamente.

Fijé aún más la mirada en esas paredes antiguas y una sonrisa malévola se perfiló en mi cara al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La raza feérica desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra – pronuncié calmadamente mientras mis discípulos se colocaban a mi lado.

Proceded – ordené sin apartar la mirada de esa antigua casa

Los cuatro vampiros sacaron de sus bolsillos varias probetas y las lanzaron con fuerza contra el porche.

En ese mismo momento introduje mi mano en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta y saqué una caja de cerillas antigua. En unas décimas de segundo encendí cinco de ellas y las lancé con fuerza contra el porche, haciendo que la casa comenzará a arder con fuerza. El contacto del fuego con la gasolina comenzó a funcionar y las llamas se propagaron rápidamente por toda la casa.

Acabaré contigo y con tu especie – dije alzando la voz mientras observaba aquel maravilloso espectáculo. Volví a sonreír, esta vez con una gran satisfacción. A continuación saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón un pequeño pergamino enrollado con un lazo granate y lo coloqué en el suelo. Después cogí dos piedras y las puse a ambos lados del mismo para que no se moviese.

¿Maestro? – preguntó uno de los vampiros

El trabajo ha terminado. Podemos volver – y tras pronunciar estas palabras desaparecimos con rapidez de aquel lugar.


	10. 6x10 - You'll be mine

**6x10 – You'll be mine**

**Pam:**

Estaba de buen humor. Eric estaba a salvo y pronto terminaríamos con ese esperpento de Bill. Salí fuera del bar y percibí un fuerte olor a tabaco. Me giré y ví a Tara apoyada en la pared fumando. Me acerqué a ella pero me ignoró.

¿No me vas a ofrecer una calada? – dije con sarcasmo

Vete a la mierda Pam – soltó con descaro mientras me dirigía una mirada agresiva

Alcé una ceja y la miré sorprendida

¿Qué estás en esos días del mes? – dije con ironía

Deja tu sarcasmo Pam, esta vez no va a funcionar – espetó mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo

Escúpelo – mi mal humor empezó a aparecer

Estoy harta de que pongas tan poco de tu parte, que me trates como a una puta empleada tuya y que encima me mantengáis apartada de las cosas importantes ¿es que acaso no soy digna de la línea de sangre del señor Northman? – estaba realmente enfadada

¿Qué es esto? ¿Una de esas típicas peleas noñas de parejitas de humanos? – mi ironía estaba en su punto álgido

¿Ves? En cuanto aparece ante ti un problema serio acudes a tu sarcasmo habitual para evitar tener que lidiar con ello – tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó con fuerza

Esto es nuevo para mí. No estoy acostumbrada a tener...¿cómo podría decirlo?...

¿Una pareja que se preocupa por ti y que te quiere incondicionalmente? – sus ojos brillaban

Algo así – murmuré – pero nadie te mantiene al margen de los problemas familiares – suspiré - tú llevaste a aquel humano a casa de Eric para que pudiera curar sus heridas, estuviste allí con nosotros ayudando, pero Eric es hermético con sus cosas y confía en muy poca gente. Llevará un tiempo que confíe en ti de la forma en que lo hace en mí – sentencié

Bueno, parece que hemos hecho un pequeño avance – dijo con media sonrisa

Puse las manos en mis caderas y sonreí

Dentro de dos días Eric y Sookie se irán a la base rebelde y tú y yo nos uniremos cuando nos avisen. Bueno contando con que la señorita quiera venir – dije mirándola

Tara alzó las dos cejas y torció la boca

- Donde vayas tú iré yo, eso está fuera de discusión. Ya te rescaté una vez perra, puede que lo vuelvas a necesitar – y suspiró pesadamente – por peligrosa que sea la situación siempre estaré a tu lado

Me acerqué a ella y la sorprendí con un beso. Ella me agarró del pelo y tiró de mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- Recuérdalo siempre – y me devolvió el beso

Nos separamos y ví como me miraba con deseo. Pasó por delante de mí contoneando su cuerpo.

- Dejémoslo para luego – dije alzando la voz – vamos dentro que tenemos que trabajar antes de que llegue el amanecer – y le pellizqué el culo haciendo que soltase un grito

**Sookie:**

Estaba agotada. Aquella noche había sido una de las más terribles de mi vida. Sólo Eric había podido sacarme una sonrisa, y algo más - pensé mientras el rubor amenazaba mis mejillas.

Comencé a vestirme y él hizo lo mismo. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos. La sonrisa de Eric podía iluminar una habitación.

Tengo que marcharme a casa – dije mientras me abrochaba el pantalón – mañana tengo que trabajar

Te acompañaré – susurró cerca de mi cara

No pude evitar volver a sonreír al tenerlo tan cerca. Mis manos agarraron su cintura y él cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó.

Me giré y me dirigí hacia la puerta seguida por Eric.

Eric cogió la llave, que había caído al suelo, y abrió la puerta del despacho.

Sentir la brisa helada de la noche en mi cuerpo me provocó una sensación agradable. Necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Dios – grité

¿Qué ocurre? – exclamó Eric dándose la vuelta

Dejé mi coche en casa de Claude – espeté

No te preocupes por eso ahora – murmuró – en cuanto te dejé en tu casa iré a buscarlo y te lo llevaré. Iremos en el mío

Gracias – susurré

Seguí a Eric hasta la puerta trasera de Fangtasia y vi un precioso Lexus negro aparcado; debía poseer varios coches, y tenía que admitir que su gusto por ellos era excepcional.

Eric me abrió la puerta y me monté en el asiento del copiloto. Él hizo lo propio y puso en marcha el coche. Llevábamos un rato en la carretera cuando caí rendida en el asiento. El sueño me había vencido.

Me desperté sobresaltada debido al brusco frenazo que acababa de pegar Eric.

¿Qué pasa? – dije asustada

Vi que Eric salía a toda prisa del coche sin decir una palabra. Fue entonces cuando miré al frente y vi mi casa ardiendo. Me bajé y corrí en dirección a ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con fuerza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Oh, Dios mió – grité

Sookie, detente – dijo Eric con voz firme mientras me sujetaba por la cintura – no entres ahí, es muy peligroso y podrías morir – su voz denotaba cierto enfado

Déjame por favor – dije entre sollozos

Eric seguía sujetándome por la cintura para evitar que entrara en mi casa. Las llamas no cesaban.

Ha sido Warlow, ha tenido que ser él – apenas me salían las palabras, y las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro.

Mi casa, la casa de mi abuela destruida. Solo podía pensar en eso

Vi a Eric marcando un número en su móvil

Manden una unidad a la siguiente dirección…

Eric estaba llamando a los bomberos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Colgó y de repente me soltó.

¿Qué es esto? – dijo apartando su pie

Debajo había un pergamino sujeto por dos piedras. Lo cogió y lo desenvolvió.

¿Qué dice Eric? – dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas

Esto es solo el principio de tu destrucción. Tu raza y tú sois una abominación y yo seré el que acabe con vosotros. Las cenizas de tu casa serán el único recuerdo que quede de ti – suspiró pesadamente e hizo pedazos aquel papel

Ha sido Bill – grité y las lágrimas volvieron a asomar por mis ojos

Hijo de puta – su ira iba en crescendo – acabaré con él

Lo odio – dije entre sollozos – quiero verlo muerto. Juro que no descansaré hasta verlo desaparecer de este mundo – grité - es un monstruo, el ser que más daño me ha hecho en la vida – y me tapé la cara con las manos

Me abracé a Eric y el acarició mi cabeza. Él también estaba furioso.

- Me ha quitado todo Eric – dije con la cabeza metida en su pecho – el tiempo que viví a su lado tuvo más momentos infernales que buenos, y ahora ha destrozado el único recuerdo que tenía de mi abuela y mi único hogar – y caí al suelo de rodillas, enterré mis manos en la tierra y comencé a llorar con fuerza. Grité desesperada. Estaba rota de dolor.

Eric se agachó y se colocó a mi lado. Me levantó suavemente de suelo y al girarme vi el coche de bomberos.

Se bajaron varios, sacaron las mangueras y en comenzaron a apagar el fuego.

Empezó a llegar gente, seguramente alertada por el ruido de las sirenas.

Después de un rato, que se hizo eterno, consiguieron sofocar las llamas y aproveché para entrar en mi casa.

Eric entró detrás de mí, y lo que ví me produjo un inmenso dolor y un gran vacío. Todo estaba destruido; el salón, la cocina. Me senté en esta última con la mirada perdida y las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Eric se colocó a mi lado en silencio, y acarició mi hombro.

Sookie – era la voz de Jason

Me levanté y al verlo me fundí en un abrazo con él. Jessica estaba a su lado, y su expresión era de tristeza.

- Jessica oyó tus gritos y vinimos en seguida. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – dijo con los ojos vidriosos

- Bill quemó la casa – tartamudeé

Jason se giró y dio un puñetazo en la pared, y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza.

Jason, para por favor – dije mientras lo agarraba por los hombros. Jessica logró detenerlo. Ella también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y un hilo de sangre comenzó a discurrir por sus mejillas

Ese maldito cabrón – su respiración estaba agitada y su tono era amenazador – esto no se va a quedar así. Eso te lo juro – sentenció, y salió corriendo de la casa.

Jason – grité

Sookie yo lo alcanzaré – dijo Jessica secándose las lágrimas

Por favor no le permitas cometer ninguna locura – supliqué

Jessica asintió y se fue detrás de Jason.

**Sam:**

Aquella noche había decidido ir a hablar con Sookie después de cerrar el Merlotte. Quería disculparme con ella por mi actitud ausente de las últimas semanas. Conforme me fui acercando a su casa oí el coche de bomberos, y un fuerte olor a quemado comenzó a extenderse por el ambiente. Solo pensé en ella y salí corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Lo que encontré al llegar allí me horrorizó. Su casa había sido destruida por las llamas. Pasé mi mano por la cabeza y suspiré hondamente. Solo esperaba que Sookie no hubiera estado dentro cuando se originó el fuego. Corrí todo lo rápido que pude y al entrar en la casa la ví, sana y sin rasguños. Ella se giró y al verme se abrazó a mí llorando.

Sookie ¿estás bien? – dije mientras cogía su cara entre mis manos

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Levanté la mirada y ví a ese vampiro de Fangtasia, parecía estar analizándome, y su ceño estaba fruncido pero, aún así, no se movió del sitio.

Ha sido Bill – gimoteó – él quemó mi casa

Me separé de ella y la sujeté por los hombros.

Su locura no parece tener fin. Hay que detener a ese monstruo – sentencié

No sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerlo delante Sam. Lo odio como nunca antes odié a nadie – dijo alzando la voz

Yo también quiero a Bill fuera de este mundo de una vez por todas, pero lo primero es encontrarte una casa Sookie – murmuré – tómate unos días de descanso para arreglar este problema, y mientras tanto quédate en uno de mis apartamentos – sugerí – todo el tiempo que quieras – y la miré sonriendo

Gracias Sam, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo con una sonrisa triste

Sookie, siento haber estado tan aislado estas semanas, pero necesitaba algo de soledad para recuperarme de lo ocurrido con ese monstruo – susurré – pero a partir de ahora me tienes para lo que necesites – dije acariciando su cabeza

Miré de reojo y vi como Eric soplaba y me observaba con desdén.

Tengo que irme Sookie. Llámame si necesitas algo – dije mientras la abrazaba por última vez

Sookie hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, la miré sonriendo y me marché de allí.

Fui dando un paseo a mi casa, el ambiente era apacible y el camino estaba desierto.

Ya veía mi casa de lejos cuando alguien me atacó por detrás y puso un pañuelo en mi nariz. Intenté soltarme pero las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarme y me desvanecí.

**Jessica:**

Jason – grité cuando lo ví. Estaba caminando hacia el embarcadero que había en el lago.

Temí que fuese a cometer alguna locura.

De repente se giró. En su mirada había una mezcla de rabia y de pesar.

Me acerqué a él y ambos nos sentamos en el embarcadero.

Jason miró hacia arriba y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

¿Sabes? – dijo sin apartar la mirada del cielo estrellado – esa casa era lo único que nos quedaba de mi abuela

Lo sé – murmuré mientras agachaba la cabeza

Lo siento mucho Jason – dije mientras limpiaba la sangre de mi rostro – sé que lo que te diga no va a servir de mucho, pero quiero que sepas que te ayudaré en lo que sea – y mis ojos se posaron en su rostro

Gracias – dijo con voz entrecortada mientras agachaba la cabeza. Comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas con las manos

Bill es mi creador Jason – susurré – pero ya no lo reconozco, todo lo que hay en él es maldad, es un monstruo y deber ser detenido y destruido – noté como se escapaban las lágrimas de mis ojos.

El dolor que sentía en esos momentos era indescriptible. Bill había sido como un padre para mí, yo lo quería y nunca quise ver sus grandes errores. Quizás si hubiese abierto los ojos a tiempo podría haber evitado todo el daño que estaba causando ahora.

En ese momento Jason se movió colocándose más cerca de mí. Sus ojos almendrados se cruzaron con los míos. Me sonrió y se abrazó a mí llorando. Me agarré a él con fuerza y permanecimos así en silencio durante un rato.

Tenemos que volver con Sookie – dijo separándose de mí mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que aún humedecían su rostro – ni siquiera le he ofrecido mi casa, ahora está en la calle – murmuró

Hice un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, y ambos nos levantamos. Fuimos caminando en silencio a través del bosque.

Jason, detente – ordené. Extendí los colmillos y me coloqué delante de él protegiéndolo

¿Qué ocurre? – exclamó

Aquí hay alguien – dije cautelosamente

De repente aparecieron cinco vampiros, y se colocaron alrededor nuestro. Intenté luchar contra ellos pero era inútil. Eran más fuertes que yo. Jason intentó zafarse como pudo, pero tampoco consiguió su propósito.

Uno de ellos me cogió e inyectó algo en mi cuello. Mi interior comenzó a arder, el dolor era insoportable. Solo pude observar como a Jason le inyectaban también algo en el brazo. Después me desmayé.

**Sookie:**

Me giré y vi como Eric me observaba detenidamente.

Quiero que te vengas a vivir a mi casa – dijo de repente

¿Cómo? – exclamé con sorpresa

Allí estarás protegida – espetó

Eric, en tu casa puede entrar cualquier vampiro – dije mirándolo a los ojos

No si pasa a ser de un humano – su voz era firme y decidida – te daré las escrituras de mi casa para que las firmes. De este modo no habrá problemas – sentenció

Eric, te lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptar algo así. Es demasiado – suspiré

Es la mejor opción hasta que acabemos con él – su expresión cambió al decir esto y noté su irritación

Lo sé, y también se que haces esto para protegerme, crees que me lo debes por las veces que te salvé, pero no tienes porque hacerlo…

En ese momento Eric se acercó y puso un dedo en mi boca cortando mi discurso.

Sí Sookie lo hago para protegerte porque te amo – dijo con voz profunda

Me quedé muda, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

¿Es eso cierto Eric, o lo dices para que acepte tu oferta? – mi voz salía entrecortada

Eric sonrió y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos

¿Tu que crees? – dijo con seriedad

Me abracé a él con fuerza

Eric, no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando oírte decir eso – dije sin apartar mi cabeza de su pecho – te hice daño y pensé que nunca volverías a quererme

Sookie, nunca dejé de hacerlo – murmuró

Levanté mi cabeza y nos besamos.

Cuando nos separamos cogió su móvil y marcó un número. Eric comenzó a hablar sobre las escrituras de su casa, y que le enviasen los papeles necesarios para el traspaso de la propiedad de esta.

Dejé a Eric hablando en el salón, o más bien, en lo que quedaba de él, y subí al piso de arriba. Pasé a mi habitación y luego a la de mi abuela. Las dos estaban completamente destruidas.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro, y en ese momento decidí bajar. Estar ahí arriba me provocaba un intenso dolor.

Vi a Eric de pie derecho en el salón. Me estaba esperando. Salimos fuera y nos subimos a su coche. Era muy tarde, quedaba menos de una hora para el amanecer.

**Sam:**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, intenté levantarme pero no pude. Estaba tumbado en una mesa de madera, semidesnudo y atado de pies y manos.

Miré alrededor y pude distinguir otras dos mesas de madera a ambos lados de la mía. Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad y pude distinguir en aquellas superficies de madera a Jason y a Jessica. Jason estaba inconsciente y había sido atado de la misma forma que yo, y Jessica tenía cadenas de plata adosadas al cuello, al vientre y a los pies. La única luz existente era la que provenía de una pequeña lámpara de gas que estaba situada encima de una mesita al fondo de la habitación.

Oí un fuerte grito. Miré hacia mi derecha y vi que Jessica acababa de despertar. Sus chillidos era ensordecedores, la plata estaba quemando su cuerpo.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta. Miré y vi a Bill avanzando hacia nosotros. Tenía un aspecto aterrador y llevaba tres jeringuillas en ambas manos. Su mirada se volvió oscura.

**Sookie:**

Llevábamos unos veinte minutos de camino cuando vislumbre a lo lejos una gran casa. Tenía forma triangular y parecía de madera. Nos acercamos y Eric aparcó el Lexus.

Salimos del coche y lo seguí hasta la puerta de entrada. Entramos y andamos por un largo pasillo de madera iluminado. A continuación llegamos a un gran salón. Tenía una gran mesa y una chimenea adosada a la pared. El aspecto de la habitación daba una sensación de paz, se veía acogedora y hogareña. La madera predominaba en la mayor parte del mobiliario.

Es impenetrable al sol – dijo Eric de repente

Hice un gesto de asentimiento y comencé a pasear alrededor del salón. Tenía objetos muy antiguos, seguramente vikingos. Me acerqué a una vitrina de madera. Observé a través de los cristales y distinguí varios estantes. Estaban repletos de objetos vikingos. En el primero de ellos había una preciosa corona.

Era de mi padre – la voz de Eric me asustó

Es preciosa – dije sin apartar la mirada de ella

Russell se la llevó cuando mató a mi familia – dijo colocándose a mi lado

¡Maldito Russell! – murmuré

Lo miré con tristeza y los ojos de Eric se quedaron fijos en aquel precioso objeto, seguramente le trajo recuerdos de su vida como humano

Acompáñame – exclamó Eric

Subimos unas escaleras oscuras de madera y llegamos al segundo piso. Eric abrió una puerta. Debía ser su habitación. Era preciosa. Una gran cama con dosel la presidía, también había algunas sillas antiguas y dos mesitas de madera a ambos lados de la cama. Tenían dos pequeñas lámparas encima. Enfrente de aquella gran cama había una estantería de madera. Estaba llena de libros antiguos. Al lado de esta vi una mesa con un fax. Eric se acercó y cogió los papeles que había encima.

Firma aquí Sookie – dijo señalando el lugar con su dedo índice

Los miré, y vi que se trataba de los trámites de traspaso de la propiedad de su casa. Seguramente su abogado se los había mandado cuando veníamos de camino.

Los firmé y se los entregué a Eric.

Él los cogió, los metió en el fax, marcó varios números y los envió.

Enhorabuena, ya tienes nueva casa – dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Sonreí y me ruboricé. Eric soltó una carcajada cuando notó el rubor de mis mejillas.

Me gustaría darme una ducha ¿Dónde está el baño? – pregunté

Sígueme – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y mostrándome una pícara sonrisa

El baño era enorme, había una gran bañera redonda de madera en el centro, y alrededor de esta colgaban varias cortinas blancas. Las ventanas eran bastante amplias y estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas a juego con las de la bañera. El suelo era de parquet, y había varios cuencos tribales.

Eric salió del baño, y me quedé sola y un poco decepcionada. Pensé que nos ducharíamos juntos.

Me desvestí, abrí el grifo, y cuando el agua se templó entré en la bañera y recorrí las cortinas. Cogí una esponja y eché un poco de jabón que había en un frasco de cristal. De repente dos manos se entrelazaron en mi cintura. Era Eric. Su cuerpo estaba pegado a mi espalda, me besó el cuello y cogió la esponja. Lentamente comenzó a enjabonarme, deteniéndose en diferentes puntos de mi cuerpo. Frotó suavemente mis pechos y mi sexo, eso me hizo estremecer. Fui a girarme para besarlo pero Eric me lo impidió.

No te muevas – susurró cerca de mi oído

En un momento comenzó a enjabonarme en pelo, el masaje que estaba haciendo en mi cabeza me estaba dando un gran placer. Después me giró y ambos nos metimos debajo del agua, que estaba cayendo con fuerza. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda y mi trasero y las mías se enredaron en su cuello. El bajó la cabeza y nos besamos. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y Eric cogió mis piernas y las enroscó en su cintura. En unas fracciones de segundo se introdujo dentro de mí. Lentamente comenzó a moverse, y agarró mi trasero con fuerza subiéndome y bajándome cada vez con más rapidez. Mi boca se deslizó en su cuello, y comencé a lamerlo. Eric imprimió más ritmo a sus embestidas. Ambos jadeamos con fuerza y nos besamos haciendo que nuestras lenguas comenzasen un placentero juego. Sus colmillos se extendieron y yo me agarré con fuerza a su pelo y ambos nos vinimos al mismo tiempo. Eric besó mi cuello y me colocó en el suelo. Me observó detenidamente y sonrió con picardía.

¿Fue de su agrado el baño señorita Stackhouse? – dijo con sus ojos clavados en los míos y con esa pícara sonrisa que tanto me gustaba

Fue, como decirlo, muy relajante y placentero – y solté una carcajada

Eric se rió, cogió una toalla y me envolvió con ella. Me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Una vez allí me depositó con cuidado en la cama y se recostó a mi lado. Nos tapamos, lo besé y caí rendida en su pecho. Sonreí para mis adentros, iba a pasar la noche con Eric, lo que había deseado durante mucho tiempo.

Esa noche me habían ocurrido cosas horribles, se podría decir que había sido la peor noche de mi vida. Lo único feliz de ese día había sido él.

**Claude:**

Al fin había llegado al bosque, y ya veía la puerta de entrada a nuestro refugio. Pasé rápidamente y me dirigí a una de las salas. Tenía una importante reunión.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, la luz de la habitación era tenue. Miré hacia la puerta y vi aparecer a Adrien, uno de los miembros más antiguos del consejo.

Avanzó con paso firme y se sentó a mi lado. Me atemorizó la expresión de sus ojos. Parecía inquieto. Me miró fijamente y esperó a que yo empezara a hablar.

Por fin averigüé porque Sookie estaba vinculada de esa forma tan extraña a Warlow – espeté

Continúa – su voz era profunda

Era por Eric, ese sheriff vampiro de Shreveport – hice una pausa – seguro que Sookie ha bebido alguna vez su sangre y esta corre por las venas de Warlow también. De ahí la explicación de que Sookie se viese como Warlow en los recuerdos del asesinato de sus padres – sentencié

Adrien asintió

Informaré de esto al consejo, les alegrará saber que el misterio acerca de esa extraña conexión ha sido resuelto – dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí - ¿Hiciste lo que te ordenamos? - preguntó

Sí, ejecuté el plan a la perfección y nadie sospechó

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro.

Pero Sookie sufrió bastante por ello – murmuré

Era necesario. Debíamos mantenerlos entretenidos con su sangre, que pensasen que iban a conseguir su propósito – dijo con frialdad

Lo sé, pero no entiendo porque no hicimos nada para romper el contrato con Warlow. Tuvo que ser un vampiro el que lo hiciera – dije con desdén

Nosotros no podíamos hacer nada. Nuestras leyes son sagradas y lo sabes Claude – sus ojos se clavaron en los míos – en las guerras siempre hay víctimas inocentes, y para evitar nuestra extinción tuvimos que entregar a uno de los nuestros. Uno por salvar a toda una especie Claude – su voz se hizo más profunda

Asentí y agaché la cabeza

Ahora llegó el momento de actuar contra ellos – dijo con serenidad

Lo miré y saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón un frasco pequeño de cristal que contenía sangre y se lo entregué a Adrien. Éste sonrió complacido.

Adrien, hice algo terrible – la voz me temblaba

¿Qué hiciste? – dijo con tono amenazador

Vinculé a Warlow y a su creadora –espeté

¿Has perdido el puto juicio? – gritó y se levantó del sofá - ¿por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que solo se permite en caso de una guerra contra los vampiros, porque al vincularlos se reduce considerablemente su número a la hora de tener que acabar con ellos

Hace unos días me amenazaron con matarme si no lo hacía – hice una pausa – cuando ella comenzó a sospechar de los sentimientos que Eric había desarrollado por Sookie temió que éste matase a su progenie. Lo que no se es como ella tenía conocimiento del antiguo rito del vinculo que únicamente podía ser realizado por las hadas

Eso me da igual Claude. Hay que deshacerlo antes de que llegue a oídos del resto de miembros del Consejo. Sabes que por esto podrían decretar tu muerte, es traición – dijo bajando ligeramente el tono de voz

Lo sé, por eso guardé un poco de la sangre de ambos en estos dos frascos – y saqué otros dos frasquitos de cristal del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y se los entregué a Claude – pude conseguirla cuando los vinculé. Ellos no sospecharon nada

¿Quién te enseñó a hacerlo? – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado – solo el consejo conoce el procedimiento

No me enseñó nadie. Hace años le robé un libro a uno de ellos, copié lo que me pareció útil y se lo devolví antes de que se percatase de la falta de ese libro

Adrien frunció el ceño. Su ira aumentaba por momentos.

Aprendí muchas cosas con ese libro, una de ellas fue el vínculo entre especies – hice una pausa – solo necesitaba dos dagas feéricas, que le quité a mi hermana Claudine hace años, después tenía que impregnarlas con la mezcla de la sangre de los dos seres que querían vincularse y por último clavarlas en las muñecas de ambos – sentencié

Baja la voz, si alguien nos oye, estás perdido – dijo con tono airado

Asentí y lo miré fijamente

Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy Claude. Si vuelves a romper las reglas informaré al consejo. Te debo una, así que considérate pagado con mi silencio respecto a este tema – susurró

Estamos en paz Adrien – dije sin mirarlo a los ojos

Tenemos que irnos a California, nos están esperando – dijo mientras se levantaba – pero tu irás primero, yo tengo que deshacer antes ese puto vínculo que has creado – y apretó los puños - espera aquí un rato que tengo que darte algo antes de que te marches. En cuanto te haga entrega de ello partirás hacia allí inmediatamente. Yo iré dentro de dos días

Asentí y Adrien se marchó de la sala.

**Sam:**

Bill se acercó a mí, clavó una jeringuilla en mi brazo e introdujo el líquido.

¿Qué coño estás haciendo Bill? Suéltanos – ordené

Bill hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y se acercó a Jason

No sabes las ganas que tenía que verte así, indefenso y a mi merced – murmuró Bill con los ojos clavados en Jason

Hijo de puta, maldito engendro del demonio – gritó – acabaré contigo igual que tú acabaste con la casa de mi abuela

Bill se limitó a sonreír y a inyectar una dosis de la otra jeringuilla en el brazo de Jason

Después se acercó a Jessica. Vi como temblaba, estaba aterrorizada

No te atrevas a tocarla cabrón – gritó Jason

Mi querida Jessica. No sabes lo que me has decepcionado. Me avergüenzo profundamente de haberte creado. Eres una desgracia para nuestra especie, débil con los humanos y frágil – su tono era amenazador

Cogió la tercera jeringuilla y la clavó en el cuello de Jessica. Introdujo todo el líquido que había en su interior. Ella comenzó a gritar de dolor. Lágrimas de sangre recorrían su rostro.

Bill se apartó de ella y nos miró a los tres.

- Vosotros dos sois los cebos perfectos para traer a Sookie - musitó

- Te destruiremos Bill. Eso te lo juro – dije alzando la voz

- Si tocas a mi hermana te mataré. Eres una aberración – gritó Jason

Bill sonrió con malicia y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Jessica se desvaneció en ese momento.

Os he suministrado a los dos Belladona, ¿sabéis lo que es? – preguntó – es una planta venenosa que sirve para adormecer, pero que en grandes dosis puede provocar la muerte

Jason y yo nos miramos y luego nos concentramos en él.

Si Sookie no aparece, os inyectaré una dosis letal y moriréis – su sonrisa se amplió

Tus días están contados, nunca conseguirás tus propósitos - dije con firmeza

Esa maldita hada será mía al fin, y podré acabar con ella – gritó – y lo haré delante de vosotros – sentenció


	11. 6x11 - Am I not merciful

**6x11 – Am I not merciful?**

**Sookie:**

Jason – grité. Me encontraba tumbada en la cama de Eric y empapada en sudor.

Vi a Eric girarse hacia mí

¿Qué te pasa Sookie? – dijo con preocupación mientras su mano acariciaba mi rostro

Tuve un sueño tan real… - murmuré

Ha sido una pesadilla, vuelve a dormirte – dijo Eric mientras besaba mi hombro y acariciaba mi pelo

Asentí, coloqué mi cabeza encima de su pecho helado y me sumergí de nuevo en mis sueños.

Cuando volví a despertar, miré el reloj y era la una y media de la tarde. Seguía intranquila. Esa pesadilla me había dejado perturbada, había sido muy real; en ella Jason estaba malherido y pedía ayuda.

Decidí no pensar más en ello, me vestí y bajé al comedor. Tenía mucha hambre y me dí cuenta que en aquella casa no había nada para comer. De repente sonó el móvil, miré y era Alcide.

Hola – contesté

Sookie, ¿cómo estás? Me enteré de lo ocurrido en tu casa. Lo siento de verdad – parecía conmocionado

Aún no me lo puedo creer – dije con tristeza

Puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres – dijo con firmeza

Gracias Alcide, pero estoy en casa de Eric, y estoy protegida ya que ahora su casa es mía – murmuré

¿Cómo? – estaba sorprendido, no cabía duda – Bueno, me alegro que estés bien. No quiero meterme en lo que no importa – dijo fríamente

¿Cómo te van a ti las cosas? – pregunté. Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias suyas

Bien, la manada está contenta conmigo y estamos trabajando duro. Además nos vamos a unir al grupo de vampiros rebeldes

¿Os vais a unir a unos vampiros? ¿No va eso en contra de vuestras reglas? – dije sorprendida

No en caso de guerra, y ahora estamos en una. Contra Bill – sentenció

Me alegro, cuantos más seamos mejor – expliqué

¿Tú también vas? – preguntó – No sabes alejarte de los problemas – y se rió

Quiero hacerlo, quiero verlo destruido. Es un monstruo Alcide – dije con frialdad

Te entiendo Sookie. Nosotros nos vamos esta noche a la base rebelde

Entonces nos veremos allí en breve – añadí

Cuídate por favor – dijo con insistencia

Lo haré. Tu también Alcide. Ten cuidado – murmuré

Colgué y observé el móvil. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas desde primera hora de la mañana. Lancé un suspiro de alivio al ver que no se trataba de Jason, eso significaba que estaba bien. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién me había llamado tantas veces. Era un número de móvil, pero no lo conocía.

En ese momento recordé que no tenía ropa limpia, había tenido que ponerme el uniforme sucio del Merlotte de la noche anterior.

Decidí llamar a Arlene para ver si me podía prestar algo de ropa. Toda la mía se había quemado junto con la casa. No pude evitar ponerme triste al recordarlo.

Cuando Arlene contestó al teléfono estaba histérica, no sabía que mi casa había sido devorada por las llamas. Le tenía mucho cariño a mi compañera pero a veces parecía una cotorra. Dijo que me traería algo, así que le dí la dirección de la casa de Eric y quedamos en una hora.

Estaba distraída cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me sobresaltó. ¿Quién podría venir a casa de un vampiro a plena luz del día?

¿Quién es? – pregunté tartamudeando antes de abrir la puerta

Soy del servicio de catering "Tiffany's" – respondió una voz masculina

Abrí la puerta y en efecto, había un chico joven con una bandeja cubierta con una tapa de cristal. Me sonrió, cogí la bandeja y se marchó.

Avancé con la bandeja por el largo pasillo que daba al salón y la dejé por fin en la mesa grande que había. La abrí, y ví con sorpresa y alivio dos platos deliciosos de comida y un postre, junto a una botella de agua.

Tenía todo una pinta fantástica. Había dos cordon bleu, espaguettis a la marinera y un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

Encima de la mesa había una nota. No me había percatado de ella antes.

"_Espero que disfrutes de tu comida – E. Northman_". Sonreí al leerla. Seguro que él había llamado al servicio de catering la noche anterior, quizás cuando estaba esperando a que se uniese conmigo en el baño. Volví a sonreír al recordar la decepción que había sentido la noche anterior cuando Eric me dejó allí y pensé que tendría que ducharme sola.

Como bien decía la nota de Eric, disfruté y mucho de mi comida. Estaba hambrienta y esos platos habían saciado mi apetito con creces.

Acababa de terminar y estaba colocando la tapa de cristal encima de la bandeja cuando volvió a sonar el timbre. Era Arlene.

Ella miró extrañada aquella casa, me dio una mochila con la ropa y comenzó a bombardearme a preguntas. Al decirle que la casa era de Eric me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y llena de reproche, pero decidí no hacerle caso.

Me dijo que tenía que volver al trabajo y se marchó, no antes sin ofrecerme su ayuda y darme un abrazo, y a decir verdad lo agradecí. Arlene era muy buena persona pero su mente era demasiado obtusa y no tenía ganas de discutir con ella sobre vampiros.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar. Observé el número y ví que se trataba del mismo que había llamado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la mañana.

¿Quién es? – pregunté con cautela

No me interrumpas y escúchame atentamente – dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea - Bill tiene presos a Jason, a Sam y a Jessica y si no te encuentras con él esta noche los matará lenta y dolorosamente – su tono de voz era muy bajo y apenas lo oía – No le digas nada de esto a nadie, ya que si lo haces ellos morirán. Debes acudir sola a la gasolinera que hay a las afueras de Shreveport esta noche a las diez – y diciendo esto colgó

Me senté en un enorme sofá de cuero negro que había en el salón, estaba paralizada. Sabía que algo iba mal, la pesadilla, mi inquietud. Oh no, ese engendro de Bill los había atrapado.

Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Jason, a Jessica y a Sam. Tenía que cerciorarme. Los teléfonos de los tres estaban apagados. Mi teléfono vibró en ese momento, acababa de recibir un mensaje. Lo abrí y vi una foto de los tres atados en unas mesas de madera e inconcientes. Tiré el móvil al suelo y me llevé las manos a la boca. Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta, no podía creerlo. Estaban a su merced y tenía que impedir que los matara. Decidí acudir a la cita de aquella noche y rescatarlos aunque tuviese que morir por ello.

**Eric:**

Abrí los ojos, miré mi reloj de pulsera que estaba encima de la mesita y me alegré al ver que ya había anochecido. Me vestí y bajé rápido al salón a ver como estaba Sookie.

La vi sentada en el sofá de cuero. Llevaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros con botas oscuras. Parecía distraída, y tenía una expresión triste en su rostro.

Buenas noches señorita – dije acercándome a ella

Sookie levantó la cabeza y sonrió, pero su sonrisa era triste.

¿Qué te ocurre? – dije alzando una ceja

Nada, no te preocupes. Estoy todavía algo aturdida por todo lo que ocurrió anoche – dijo con pesadumbre – por cierto, gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa

Sonreí mientras la miraba a los ojos, seguía seria. Estaba ocultándome algo. Conocía esa mirada suya.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Sookie se sobresaltó, parecía asustada. Recorrí el largo pasillo, abrí la puerta de entrada y ví a un hombre que no había visto antes. Tenía que ser un hada, el aroma que desprendía era inconfundible. Portaba una caja de madera debajo de su brazo.

Mi nombre es Adrien ¿es usted el señor Northman? – dijo con la mirada seria

Así es ¿qué quiere de mí? – pregunté con recelo

¿Me dejas pasar dentro por lo menos? – dijo alzando las dos cejas

Hasta que no me digas porque me buscas no lo haré – dije con firmeza

Adrien suspiró hondamente

Necesito tu ayuda para desvincular a tu hermana y su progenie – espetó

Vaya, eso es algo que podría interesarme. Pasa – dije y le indiqué el pasillo.

Pasamos al comedor y Sookie nos miró. Adrien le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

Hola Sookie, soy Adrien, una hada del consejo de ancianos – susurró

No quiero saber nada más de ti o de tu especie. Después de todo lo que me habéis hecho, empezando por Claude, no quiero tener trato con vosotros – dijo enfadada y agachó la cabeza.

Adrien se giró para encararme. Parecía contrariado por la reacción de Sookie.

Empieza a hablar – dije alzando la voz

Uno de los nuestro cometió el terrible error de vincularlos, y debo deshacerlo. Va contra nuestras leyes – hizo una pausa – debemos ir a Baton Rouge. Según nuestras informaciones se encuentran allí - espetó

Está bien, iré contigo. Tengo un asunto pendiente con la traidora de mi hermana y su engendro – resoplé – pero escúchame bien, porque no lo voy a repetir. Espero que esto no sea ningún truco o trampa porque no dudaré en succionar hasta la última gota de tu sangre hasta que solo queden de ti las cenizas – sentencié

No tendremos que llegar a eso. Mis intenciones son claras, y jamás pediría ayuda a un vampiro a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario – dijo con frialdad

Asentí y me acerqué a Sookie. Ella se levantó y me miró con tristeza

Cuídate por favor Eric, no soportaría perderte – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Así lo haré – dije sonriendo – te juro que a partir de esta noche Warlow no volverá a ser un problema para ti – y puse mis manos sobre su rostro

Te quiero Eric, no lo olvides nunca – la tristeza invadía sus palabras

Lo sé. Yo también – susurré cerca de su oído.

Ambos nos miramos, nos dimos un beso y nos fundimos en un largo abrazo. Después me marché con Adrien, no sin antes mirar a Sookie por última vez. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Parecía una despedida.

**Sookie:**

Había pasado toda la tarde pensando en como distraer a Eric para poder ausentarme de allí sin levantar sospechas. En un determinado momento pensé en contarle todo, pero enseguida deseché esa idea ante el miedo de perder a mi hermano y mis amigos. La providencial llegada de ese tal Adrien había solucionado el problema. Sin embargo, lo más duro había sido despedirme de Eric, sabía que no lo volvería a ver, el dolor ante esa perspectiva me había roto por dentro. Tenía la extraña sensación de que nunca más vería la luz del sol.

Eché un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que llevaba en mi muñeca y vi que marcaba las nueve. Solo me quedaba una hora para llegar a esa fatídica cita. Suspiré hondamente, cogí mi móvil y llamé a un taxi para que me recogiese.

Saqué una chaqueta granate de la mochila que me había traído Arlene, me la puse, dejé el móvil y mí bolso y salí fuera de la casa.

Esperé unos minutos y ví aparecer el taxi. Me monté en él y recorrimos la oscura carretera que me dirigía hacia mi destino. Una horrible sensación de aprehensión comenzó a adueñarse de mi cuando vislumbré a lo lejos la gasolinera. Estaba desierta, no había luz, estaba sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad.

El taxi me dejó allí, pagué la tarifa, me bajé y este se marchó rápidamente. Miré alrededor pero no había nadie, en mi reloj ya daban las diez. Recorrí la gasolinera y al pasar por detrás de los surtidores me paré en seco. Varios cuerpos inertes yacían en el suelo. Me llevé las manos a la boca y lamenté profundamente el destino de aquellos inocentes.

Cuando me giré vi a tres vampiros frente a mi. Me sobresalté y dí varios pasos hacia atrás. Ellos me miraban con frialdad. Había dos vampiros con el pelo rapado, ambos eran bastante altos y fuertes, y a su lado una vampira de pelo corto rubio y de profundos ojos azules me miraba inquisitivamente. Su aspecto recordaba a los de los miembros de una mafia.

Sin pronunciar una palabra dos de los vampiros me agarraron y me metieron de un empujón al asiento trasero de un coche negro que había allí aparcado. La vampira rubia se sentó en el asiento de conductor y arrancó, mientras yo permanecía custodiada por los otros dos vampiros en el asiento de detrás.

Reconocí enseguida el camino, nos dirigíamos a Longview, ya se veía de lejos el lago Cherokee. Lo conocía bien ya que cuando Jason y yo éramos pequeños íbamos a bañarnos a aquel lago con nuestros padres.

Ahora todo estaba oscuro y la visión del lago era aterradora.

**Eric:**

Nos dirigíamos en mi Lexus negro a Baton Rouge. El viaje estaba siendo silencioso. No me había gustado la despedida con Sookie. Algo raro estaba pasando y presentía que se trataba de algo grave.

Miré hacia el asiento del copiloto y vi a Adrien con una caja de madera. La abrió y dentro de ella observé dos preciosas dagas alargadas de color marfil y con extraños símbolos sobre una tela de seda morada, supuse que esos símbolos serían feéricos.

¿Esas dagas servirán para deshacer el vínculo? – tenía curiosidad por saberlo

Así es, son las que se utilizan para romper ese tipo de vinculaciones entre especies – parecía muy seguro de si mismo

Espero que lleguemos antes de que hayan abandonado la casa – susurré

No te preocupes por eso. Según mis fuentes siguen allí y no tienen planes de marcharse por el momento – dijo con firmeza

Asentí con la cabeza. Ese hombre parecía estar informado de todo y con lujo de detalles. Las hadas eran una caja llena de sorpresas. No tenían trato con vampiros pero cuando era para beneficiarse no dudaban en ir contra sus reglas y solicitar su ayuda.

Te necesito para otra cosa Northman – dijo con voz ronca

Ya imaginaba que había algo más detrás de toda esa buena disposición – dije irónicamente

Quiero que consigas la estaca arcaica – murmuró

No tengo idea de lo que me hablas – respondí. Jamás había oído hablar de eso.

Lo supongo. Vosotros, los vampiros, tenéis muy poco conocimiento de vuestra propia historia. Incluso tergiversáis lo que os interesa de ella – su voz denotaba un profundo desprecio

Habla, porque no respondo demasiado bien ante ese tipo de críticas, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no me conoces en absoluto – dije alzando la voz

Empezaré con vuestra diosa, Lilith, o más bien a la que los sanguinistas veneran como dios sin serlo verdaderamente – hizo una pausa – Lilith fue el primer vampiro sobre la tierra. No te aburriré con el tema de su creación, iré al punto que nos interesa, es decir, su muerte – puntualizó – ella era un ser cruel, torturaba a humanos y después los convertía en vampiros. Después de décadas haciéndolo, unos vampiros descendientes de ella decidieron no seguir más sus reglas ni sus enseñanzas. No creían en la tortura como deporte y entretenimiento, y la única manera de parar con toda esa masacre era matándola – hizo hincapié en esto

Continúa. Parece que hemos llegado al punto que empieza a despertar mi interés – dije jocosamente

Ellos sabían que la madera la dañaba pero que no la mataba, también sabían que ella escondía una raíz, la tenía enterrada profundamente en la tierra. Siempre tenía su vista fija en aquel lugar y sus dos descendientes más directos custodiaban el sitio en su ausencia – tomó aliento y continuó – varios vampiros de este grupo se las ingeniaron para robarla, aprovecharon un descuido de uno de los vampiros que la vigilaban. Cuando la tuvieron en su poder vieron que era diferente a cualquier planta que hubiesen visto antes, y parecía tener algún tipo de líquido en su interior.

Y en efecto, tenía líquido. Todos tenían miedo de tocarlo, y uno de ellos cogió una astilla de madera, la impregnó y la clavó en la pierna de uno de los vampiros allí presentes. Este desapareció en cuestión de segundos y todos se quedaron atónitos. Tenían una posibilidad de acabar con Lilith, una posibilidad real, así que empezaron a modelar una estaca y la impregnaron con todo el líquido de la raíz. La estaca adquirió entonces un tono más vivo – de repente Adrien se calló

Vamos a ver, me sueltas toda esa parafernalia y cuando llegas al momento importante te callas – me estaba poniendo de mal humor

No hay cobertura en nuestros móviles – dijo de repente – Izan y el resto no podrán comunicarse con nosotros si ocurre algo – sentenció

Lo sé, comprobé mi teléfono hace un rato. Intentaremos terminar lo antes posible – susurré – así que si haces el favor continúa la historia e intenta terminarla antes de que lleguemos a casa de Warlow si no es mucho pedir – dije con desdén

Los vampiros entraron en guerra con Lilith y decidieron agotar esa última posibilidad que tenían con la estaca, no sabían si funcionaría o si ese veneno la mataría, pero cuando por fin lograron reducirla entre decenas de ellos, el cabecilla del grupo alzó la estaca y la clavó en su corazón. Al cabo de unos segundos explotó y desapareció para siempre – sentenció

Tenía entendido que Lilith se quemó al sol…

Adrien sonrió

Esa historia la inventaron para ocultar la estaca arcaica. Nadie debía conocer su existencia, solo los encargados de guardarla y protegerla. Lo que si es cierto es que algunos vampiros engendrados por Lilith guardaron su sangre durante siglos. Los vampiros que la mataron no fueron inteligentes en eso, deberían haber quemado sus restos pero no lo hicieron – dijo ladeando la cabeza

¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto acerca de nuestra historia? – pregunté con escepticismo

Porque las hadas existimos desde antes que Lilith, y hemos tenido que profundizar en vuestra historia para preservar nuestra especie. Como bien sabrás casi nos extinguimos a causa de los vampiros – dijo con rabia en su voz

Si, conozco esa historia – dije con desdén – y ahora dime ¿cómo crees que puedo conseguir yo esa estaca? – pregunté

Esa estaca la tienen Nora y Warlow – dijo dejándome atónito

¿Cómo la van a tener ellos? Habrían informado a Izan de su existencia, ellos también quieren acabar con Bill y están del lado de los rebeldes – dije sin salir de mi asombro

Ellos quieren acabar con Bill si, pero en solitario. Saben que si lo destruyen ambos serán recompensados, y siempre han buscado el puesto de Guardián de la Autoridad – su voz era pausada

Aún así, no comprendo cómo han conseguido esa estaca, además ¿cómo sabes tú que está en su poder? – cada vez que descubría algo nuevo de Nora me decepcionaba más. No la conocía en absoluto.

Claude los oyó hablar en clave sobre esa estaca. Él estaba en el sótano preparando los instrumentos que le habían pedido para sacarle sangre a Sookie cuando los oyó hablando sobre eso en el piso de arriba

¿Y dónde la tienen? – apreté mis puños sobre el volante al recordar el estado en el que habían dejado a Sookie cuando llegué a rescatarla

Eso no lo sé, fueron muy cuidadosos de no hablar demasiado sobre el tema – murmuró

Debemos interrogarlos antes de que los desvincules – espeté

Estoy de acuerdo. Cuando les saquemos la información los desvincularé, debo ser yo el que lo haga. La creación y destrucción de vínculos solo puede ser realizada por nuestra especie – dijo con contundencia

Perfecto, después mataré a Warlow – esa noche ese engendro encontraría la muerte verdadera en mis manos

Bien, eso también supondrá un beneficio para nuestra especie – dijo con satisfacción – tengo cadenas de plata preparadas para inmovilizarlos, las usaré cuando se presente la oportunidad

**Pam:**

El bar estaba repleto de gente aquella noche, y la vaga de Jessica no había aparecido. No había tenido señales de ella desde la noche anterior. Me imaginé que estaría con ese rubito hermano de Sookie.

Tara, como de costumbre, estaba bailando en la barra. Cada día lo hacía mejor, tenía el talento necesario para ello. Se había convertido en una de las atracciones más populares de Fangtasia.

Eric tampoco apareció esa noche, pero estaba tranquila, ya que hacía una hora había recibido un mensaje suyo diciéndome que tenía que tratar un asunto con Nora y Warlow en Baton Rouge y que se ausentaría del bar.

Así que ahí estaba yo, intentando lidiar con todos los humanos y vampiros que poblaban Fangtasia, cuando apareció ese lobucho de Alcide por la puerta. Venía acompañado por otra de su especie. He de admitir que ella no me disgustaba tanto, tenía una figura imponente y su mirada era salvaje. Era lo que se podía decir mi tipo. Aún así Tara me gustaba más y tenía que reconocer que estaba desarrollando otro tipo de sentimientos por ella, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

¿Qué quieres lobo? – dije acercándome a ellos

Estoy buscando a Eric, fui a su casa y no está allí, tampoco Sookie – dijo con voz profunda

Eric está ocupado en estos momentos, ha salido de la ciudad, así que no creo que lo encuentres esta noche – siseé

Izan lleva un rato intentando contactar con él pero su móvil está apagado – dijo con preocupación

Supongo que estará sin cobertura, conmigo logró contactar hace una hora mediante mensaje. Después no he vuelto a saber nada de él – hice una pausa – y ¿de qué conoces tu a Izan? – dije alzando una ceja

Mi manada y yo nos hemos unido a los rebeldes para acabar con Bill. Íbamos a encontrarnos con ellos esta noche en Washington, pero Izan me llamó hace una hora para decirme que Bill se había marchado de allí, y que se llevó de Bon Temps a un humano, un cambiaformas y una vampira – se paró y prosiguió – lograron infiltrar a uno de los suyos en el séquito de Bill tras la muerte de Marlon y su progenie, pero fue descubierto cuando intentaba liberar a esos tres rehenes. Después de eso lo encadenaron con plata en una calle céntrica de Washington y ha ardido al amanecer – sentenció

Intentaré contactar con Eric – dije mientras marcaba su número en mi móvil. Llamé varias veces pero continuaba apagado.

Izan viene de camino junto con el resto del grupo. ¿Sookie está con Eric? – preguntó

No – y guarde mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta – él se fue solo – expliqué

Pues debemos encontrarla. Tengo la sensación de que puede haber cometido una locura – dijo con un evidente tono de preocupación

¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté extrañada

Porque las descripciones de esos tres rehenes coinciden con Jason, Sam y Jessica – suspiró – Bill puede haberle tendido una trampa a Sookie, es raro que no esté en casa de Eric, tampoco está en su antigua casa. Rikki y yo también nos acercamos allí por si había vuelto para sacar los residuos quemados; y tampoco estaba en casa de Jason ni en el Merlotte - susurró

Ese lobo podía estar en lo cierto, así que desalojé el bar, y le dije a Tara que nos íbamos a casa de Eric, que Sookie podría estar en peligro. Ella fue a cambiarse y se reunió con Alcide, la mujer lobo y conmigo en la puerta del bar.

Estaba cerrando la puerta con llave cuando aparecieron Izan y Vanya.

- Eric está en Baton Rouge – fue lo único que me vino a la cabeza en ese momento

- Gracias Pam. Lo esperaremos – dijo Izan – Bill tiene que estar cerca de Shreveport, es lo único que sabemos. Fue lo último que oyó nuestro compañero – la tristeza invadía su voz – Bill dijo algo de Shreveport, pero no especificó nada más

- Primero tenemos que ir a casa de Eric. Sookie ha desaparecido y Alcide cree que Bill podría haberle tendido una trampa – dije con firmeza

Nos dirigimos en grupo hacia la casa de mi creador. Pero al llegar me di cuenta de que no podíamos entrar, la casa ya no pertenecía a Eric.

Izan derribó la puerta y ordenamos a Alcide y a Rikki que entrasen, investigasen y que posteriormente viniesen a informarnos.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvieron con un móvil y con un bolso en la mano.

Es lo único que había en el salón. Son de Sookie – espetó

**Sookie:**

El coche se detuvo y la vampira rubia se bajó de él, su mirada era gélida. Los otros dos que estaban custodiándome hicieron lo mismo, y uno de ellos me sacó de un brazo fuera del coche.

Habíamos llegado a una enorme cabaña de varias plantas. Supuse que Bill se había encargado de matar a los dueños de la misma. Esa cabaña estaba justo al lado del lago Cherokee.

Los dos vampiros me cogieron de un brazo cada uno y la vampira rubia se posicionó delante de nosotros, abrió el portón de la casa y pasó dentro abriéndonos el paso a nosotros. Una vez dentro, se encargó de cerrar la puerta con una gran llave. Tras esto se la guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón mientras los otros dos vampiros permanecían pegados a mí.

El salón era enorme, pero estaba bastante oscuro, había una gran escalera que lo comunicaba con el piso de arriba. Una gran lámpara colgaba del techo, pero la luz era demasiado tenue. El terror comenzó a invadirme cuando escuché gritos que provenían de alguna parte de la casa. Tenían que ser de mi hermano, de Sam y Jessica.

Comencé a correr desesperada gritando sus nombres, pero la vampira rubia me agarró por el cuello y me detuvo.

Cuando me soltó, noté dos manos agarrándome de los hombros. Me giré, y era uno de los vampiros que me habían custodiado en el coche.

¿Dónde está mi hermano y mis amigos? – dije con furia

Ellos se limitaron a mirarme pero no pronunciaron una sola palabra.

- ¿Y Bill? ¿Cuándo lo veré? – pregunté con la esperanza de llamar su atención

Pronto lo verás – dijo con frialdad la vampira rubia – y por tu bien espero que te calles y te mantengas calmada y serena, sino ellos sufrirán más – y clavó sus ojos en los míos

Cogí aire y lo expulsé lentamente. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría, de eso dependía la vida de Jason, Sam y Jessica.

**Eric:**

Adrien me indicó la casa de Warlow. Era un pequeño chalet a las afueras de Baton Rouge. La calle estaba desierta, así que aparcamos el coche cerca de la casa pero sin que estuviese a la vista.

Sookie – murmuré, y me quedé paralizado. Acababa de sentir su miedo. Me quedé quieto un momento, y todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Adrien

Nada, continuemos – dije con firmeza. Ahora no sentía su angustia, pero aún así estaba preocupado por ella. Tenía que terminar allí lo más pronto posible. Quería asegurarme de que Sookie estuviese bien.

Adrien sacó una estaca de su cazadora y me la entregó. Con ella en la mano, llegamos a la puerta de la casa. Era una puerta doble, así que puse mis puños en ella y la abrí de una vez.

Warlow y Nora se sobresaltaron, y me miraron sorprendidos. Pasé con cautela y Adrien me siguió hasta dentro de la casa.

Nora se puso delante de Warlow para protegerlo.

**Sookie:**

Tuve la tentación de revisar las habitaciones de aquella casa para buscar a mi hermano y a mis amigos cuando aquellos vampiros me dejaron sola en el salón, pero me acordé de la advertencia de la vampira rubia. No quería ponerlos en peligro.

De repente noté algo frío, me dí la vuelta y ví a Bill sentado en una silla. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí. El temor comenzó a invadirme pero me mantuve fuerte y serena ante su presencia. Comenzó a mirarme con suficiencia.

Te estaba esperando – su voz era aterradora e hizo que diera un respingo al escucharlo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar cada vez con más fuerza, las rodillas me temblaban y un sudor frió recorrió mi espina dorsal. Su presencia me provocaba auténtico pavor.

Sígueme – espetó

¿A dónde? – intente mostrarme firme y tranquila

No hagas preguntas o te mataré aquí mismo ¿has entendido? – su voz me hizo temblar

Lo seguí sin hacer más preguntas. Pasamos por un oscuro pasillo, hacía mucho frío. Giramos a la derecha y Bill abrió una puerta. Comenzamos a bajar por unas escaleras y llegamos a lo que parecía ser un sótano. Era muy lúgubre y el hedor era insoportable. Bill se paró y yo me coloqué a su lado. Empecé a distinguir tres figuras atadas en sendas mesas de madera. Cuando por fin se acostumbraron mis ojos a la oscuridad vi que se trataba de Jason, Jessica y Sam.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – grité y puse las manos sobre mi cabeza. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlos en ese estado tan lamentable. Estaban sucios, desorientados y sus cuerpos presentaban signos de violencia. Habían sido cruelmente torturados.

Corrí hacia ellos para socorrerlos pero Bill me agarró con fuerza por el brazo impidiéndomelo.

Déjalos ir, te lo suplico – dije entre sollozos – yo me quedaré. Mátame pero libéralos a ellos

Uno de los tres morirá – dijo Bill con frialdad – y tú elegirás quién de ellos se unirá al mundo de los muertos. Después llegará tu turno – su mirada se volvió oscura y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro.

No, no lo haré – dije mirándolo a los ojos – soltarás a los tres o no hay trato

No tienes escapatoria – parecía divertirse ante mi sufrimiento – dame las gracias ya que solo mataré a uno de ellos, soy demasiado compasivo – su voz era gélida como el mármol

Vete al infierno – grité y acto seguido le escupí en la cara

Sus ojos destilaban ira, y me agarró con fuerza por los hombros

Eres una puta aberración – gritó mientras me zarandeaba – Míralos – y me colocó a escasos centímetros de ellos.

Me tenía sujeta por detrás, apretándome los hombros. Me estaba haciendo daño, y yo no podía soportar ver a mi hermano, a Sam y a Jessica en ese estado.

Elige quien morirá – gritó en mi oído haciéndome temblar

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con intensidad, y se deslizaban con rapidez por mi rostro. Mis ojos estaban clavados en las tres mesas de madera.

¿No soy compasivo? – gritó nuevamente cerca de mi oído – soy un dios misericordioso.

No voy a llevar a nadie a la tumba. No puedo decidir algo así – tartamudeé

Muy bien – dijo empujándome hacia delante – entonces acabaré con los tres delante de ti – dijo alzando la voz

**Eric:**

Tenía la estaca sujeta en mi mano. Miré hacia el frente y vi a Warlow correr hacia mí. Nora lo imitó. En ese momento vi como Adrien abría el estuche de madera y sacaba las dagas desvinculantes. Las agarró fuertemente y las escondió detrás de él. Warlow intentó pegarme un zarpazo pero lo esquivé. Comenzamos a luchar intensamente, y Nora también se unió a la pelea. Ambos sumaban más años que yo, pero no importaba. Era fuerte y la lucha era uno de mis mejores dones como buen vikingo que era. Empujé a Nora contra el suelo, pero enseguida se levantó y continuó ayudando a Warlow. Ambos estaban luchando con intensidad. Él cogió una pequeña astilla del suelo y me la clavó en el hombro mientras Nora me agarraba por el cuello. Mi estaca cayó al suelo. Con rapidez me saqué la astilla y le propiné una fuerte patada a Warlow en el estómago.

- ¿Dónde está la estaca arcaica? – grité

En ese momento Warlow y Nora se pararon en seco

- ¿De qué coño estás hablando? – dijo Warlow con sorpresa

- No me toméis el pelo, os lo advierto – exclamé – si lo hacéis tendréis una muerte lenta y dolorosa – y dicho esto aproveché para agarrarlos del cuello. Adrien cogió en ese momento una cadena de plata y la lanzó en dirección a Nora. Está cayó al suelo de espaldas con la cadena enroscada en su vientre.

Eso me sirvió para colocar a Warlow encima de Nora, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Me puse de rodillas sin dejar de sujetar a Warlow por el cuello. Ambos se miraban, y los ojos de Nora brillaban poderosamente. La plata la estaba quemando pero ella estaba aguantando el dolor estoicamente.

En ese momento aproveché para coger mi estaca que había caído durante la pelea. La empuñé y coloqué la punta en la espalda de Warlow. Nora me miró con terror. Nunca había visto esa expresión en sus ojos.

Si te mueves, será lo último que hagas – dije mirando la espalda de Warlow – decidme dónde habéis escondido la estaca arcaica – dije levantando la voz

Te la daré si juras no hacernos daño – tartamudeó Nora. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo debido a la plata, pero seguía sin emitir ningún quejido.

Solo juraré no hacerte daño a ti – susurré clavando mis ojos en los suyos – y no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Godric

Entonces tampoco se lo harás a Matthew – y media sonrisa se formó en su cara – sabes que estamos vinculados

La miré con desdén cuando pronunció esas palabras

Está bien, te lo diré – murmuró – la estaca arcaica está escondida en un cofre. Y ese cofre está enterrado en el sótano de esta casa

Espero que esa sea la verdad Nora, si me mientes lo sabré. Siempre me entero de todo – dije alzando las cejas

Lo sé Eric – murmuró – lo juro por Matthew– sus ojos se clavaron en los de él

Sonreí entonces

Ahora se que no mientes, porque lo único que me has demostrado es tu lealtad hacia él, solo él parece importante lo suficiente – siseé

Eric, siempre te tuve cariño, lo que no puedo decir de Godric – lancé un bufido al oírla – él solo me creó para su propio beneficio, nunca me quiso como a ti, así que mi lealtad nunca estuvo de su lado - espetó

Había rabia en las palabras de Nora, siempre sospeché de su falta de cariño hacia Godric. Tenía que haberlo visto claro en sus ausencias durante los peores momentos de nuestro creador. Ni siquiera estuvo a su lado cuando se entregó al sol.

En ese momento le hice un guiño a Adrien. Este se acercó rápidamente a nosotros, empuñó con fuerza las dagas, ví como estaban empapadas en sangre. A continuación las clavó con fuerza en las muñecas de ambos haciendo que estos chillaran de dolor. Después las sacó y se hizo a un lado.

¿Qué has hecho Eric? – Nora parecía aterrada y no dejaba de mirar a Warlow a los ojos

Os ha desvinculado hermana – sonreí – ahora Warlow morirá

Por favor Eric no lo hagas – había lágrimas en sus ojos – te lo suplicó, él es el único amor de mi vida, él único al que siempre he amado – un hilo de sangre comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas

Nora, mírame – dijo Warlow – no le supliques, no te rebajes – y acarició su rostro y su mano derecha

Llegó tu hora maldito engendro – grité mientras alzaba la estaca. A continuación la introduje con fuerza en la espalda de Warlow hasta atravesar su corazón

No – gritó Nora mientras lloraba

En unas décimas de segundo Warlow explotó encima de ella.


	12. 6x12 - You get what you give

**6x12 – You get what you give**

**Bill:**

Esa insensata y estúpida hada había agotado mi paciencia. Pondría fin a la vida de esos tres miserables, y lo haría ahora mismo, delante de ella.

En unas décimas de segundo me coloqué al lado de Jason, levanté con fuerza mi mano, quería arrancar su cabeza y que ella lo presenciara.

No, basta – gritó Sookie – primero tendrás que matarme a mí

De repente una poderosa luz se introdujo en mis ojos, y me quedé ciego. Durante unos segundos, que parecieron interminables, no pude distinguir nada. En ese momento convoqué a Anya, mi ayudante más fiel.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la visión, y cuando por fin la recobré del todo vi a Anya frente a mi, pero no había rastro de Sookie.

Quiero que me traigas a ese engendro que recogisteis esta noche – susurré con la mirada fija en los brillantes ojos azules de mi ayudante

Por supuesto maestro – e hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza

Necesito algo más Anya – e hice una pausa – quiero que la hieras antes de traerla de vuelta. Y esquiva su luz – puntualicé – yo tuve un momento de distracción y lo pagué caro

Sus deseos son órdenes para mí – y dicho esto desapareció

Esa maldita aberración iba a saber lo que era el sufrimiento. Su astucia me había derrotado una vez, pero no volvería a permitirlo.

Esta vez yo iría un paso por delante.

**Eric:**

El rostro de Nora estaba desencajado y cubierto de sangre. Sus gritos eran ensordecedores.

Me acerqué a ella y retiré la plata de su vientre haciendo que se retorciese de dolor.

Se levantó rápidamente y me coloqué frente a ella.

No sabes cuanto te odio ahora mismo Eric – y me pegó una sonora bofetada – me has traicionado y me has quitado lo que más he amado – gritó

Solo juré no hacerte daño a ti y cumplí mi palabra – dije serenamente – y creo que se te olvida que tú me traicionaste a mí. Me mentiste sobre tu relación con Warlow y te llevaste a Sookie para que tu progenie pudiese torturarla – las palabras salían atropelladamente de mi boca - ¿Qué querías de ella? ¿el mito del sol? ¿caminar bajo él? Es eso ¿verdad? – dije frunciendo el ceño

Nora me lanzó una mirada desafiante

Desde este momento no somos familia Eric, y escúchame bien – susurró cerca de mi oído – juró que te haré pagar por lo que has hecho, te veré llorar lágrimas de sangre – sentenció y desapareció de la casa

Me dolieron sus palabras. Nora también llevaba la sangre de Godric, éramos hermanos y nos habíamos cuidado y protegido durante siglos.

Nuestro vínculo se había roto y nada podría repararlo.

Busquemos la estaca arcaica – dije con firmeza

Adrien asintió y me siguió hasta el sótano de la casa. Estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad, había sillas y mesas de madera con restos de sangre. Me topé con una fina cuerda que colgaba del techo. Estiré de ella y la habitación se iluminó. Miré hacia el techo y ví una pequeña bombilla parpadeando.

Comenzamos a rastrear todos los rincones de la habitación.

Eric, aquí – dijo Adrien alzando la voz

Me coloqué junto a él y vi como su pie derecho estaba apoyado sobre una tablilla de madera. Estaba suelta.

Me agaché, agarré la tablilla y la lancé por los aires. Introduje mi mano en el hueco que había dejado la tabla y encontré algo parecido a una caja. La saqué y ví que se trataba de un cofre antiguo de madera, tenía varios símbolos tallados, aunque no pude reconocer su procedencia.

Ábrelo – requirió Adrien con urgencia

No necesito órdenes – murmuré

El cofre tenía una cerradura, necesitaba una llave, pero no podíamos perder más tiempo tratando de encontrarla, así que cogí el cofre con las dos manos y lo rompí, aplicando la fuerza justa para no hacer añicos el contenido del mismo.

Por fin pude sostener con mis manos el objeto que terminaría con la vida de ese miserable de Bill.

Parecía una estaca corriente, sin embargo poseía un brillo especial y era larga y afilada.

En ese momento sonó un móvil. Era el de Adrien.

¿Izan? – preguntó con cautela - ¿Cómo? – hizo una pausa

Oía perfectamente la voz de Izan, algo estaba ocurriendo pero no dijo el qué, tan sólo dio órdenes a Adrien para que nos encontráramos con él en mi casa.

Vamos para allá – susurró Adrien y colgó

Estaba observando la estaca detenidamente cuando volví a sentir el miedo de Sookie, esta vez fue más intenso. Ella estaba en peligro. Sentí un dolor punzante ante la idea de perderla.

Adrien tendrás que viajar tú solo. Tengo que irme lo antes posible. Ella está en peligro – el miedo en mi voz era evidente

Antes entrégame la estaca. Tengo que dársela a Izan – ordenó

Aquí tienes – dije colocando la estaca en sus manos.

Solo pensé en ella, y en la amenaza de Nora. ¿Habría sido capaz de hacerle daño sabiendo que Sookie y yo estábamos comprometidos por el rito del matrimonio vampírico? Dejé la mente en blanco y desaparecí de allí guiándome por su miedo, que cada vez era más agudo.

**Pam:**

Cogí el móvil de Sookie y busqué entre sus llamadas y mensajes con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista acerca de su paradero.

Aquí – dije y todos se giraron para mirarme – este número no está en su agenda. Hay varias llamadas desde primera hora de esta mañana – y en ese momento abrí el último mensaje que había recibido en su móvil

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Izan ante mi mirada de estupefacción

Mirad esta foto – y les mostré la pantalla del móvil

En esa foto aparecían Sam, Jessica y Jason atados en mesas de madera y con un aspecto terrible.

De repente apareció otro vampiro, que Izan parecía conocer perfectamente. Parecía egipcio, tenía símbolos de aquella antigua civilización tatuados en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Zaid, llegas a tiempo. Estamos a punto de averiguar el paradero de Bill – la voz de Izan se alzó poderosamente

No debemos perder más tiempo – el vampiro egipcio parecía preocupado

Cuando llegue Adrien estaremos todos los líderes del bando rebelde, a excepción de Eric – Izan hizo una pausa - aunque llegará antes que nosotros al encuentro de Bill. Según el mensaje que me envió Adrien hace un rato se fue a salvar a Sookie, y si estamos en lo cierto, Bill es el que la tiene cautiva – dijo mirándonos a todos los allí presentes

Y ¿vosotras dos? – y puso sus ojos sobre Tara y sobre mí - ¿os unís a nosotros? – preguntó

Por supuesto, no sabes las ganas que tenemos de patearle el culo a ese gusano – dije con sarcasmo y Tara asintió

Izan sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. A continuación marcó un número.

Hazme un favor – susurró a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea – rastreadme el siguiente número de teléfono – y repitió varias veces aquel número extraño encontrado en el móvil de Sookie

Tara se acercó a mí con gesto de preocupación. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla. Pasaron un par de minutos que parecieron una eternidad.

Gracias – dijo Izan y colgó

¿Has averiguado algo? – la tensión en el ambiente era evidente

Han llamado a ese número, lo han rastreado y proviene de Longview, cerca del lago Cherokee

Alguien se acercó a nosotros en ese momento. Izan, Vanya, Tara y yo extendimos los colmillos, y Alcide y Rikki se giraron rápidamente.

Un aroma familiar inundó el ambiente y vi a un chico joven.

Soy Claude, vengo de parte de Adrien – dijo aquel extraño alzando la voz

Lo miré con escepticismo. Parecía un hippie y su forma de vestir era horrible.

- Adrien me habló de ti – dijo Izan finalmente – no perdamos más tiempo. Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a Longview. Bill está allí. En cuanto aparezca Adrien repartiremos las municiones, daremos las instrucciones a seguir y partiremos hacia Longview – dijo con serenidad mientras nos miraba a todos los allí presentes – una vez allí el resto de rebeldes se unirán a nosotros. Hemos logrado juntar a un buen número - sentenció

**Sookie:**

No se como lo hice, pero encontré una puerta trasera que daba al bosque que había junto al lago Cherokee. Corrí todo lo que pude a través de él, sentía que las fuerzas me fallaban, pero tenía que ganar tiempo. Bill me encontraría, pero tenía que llevarlo lo más lejos posible de aquella casa, tenía que mantenerlo alejado de Jason, Sam y Jessica.

Seguí corriendo pero de repente alguien me atrapó. Me dí la vuelta y ví a la vampira rubia, que ya conocía perfectamente, dedicándome una amplia sonrisa.

Sus electrizantes ojos azules perforaron los míos. Me empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo.

Intenté levantarme pero fue imposible, estaba pisando mi espalda con uno de sus pies. Su fino tacón estaba empezando a perforar mi piel

Suéltame – grité entre sollozos de dolor – él debería estar aquí, no tú

Él me ordenó capturarte, pero no sin antes darte un buen merecido – murmuró entre dientes

Se colocó de rodillas junto a mí, y puso una de sus manos sobre mi espalda para evitar que me moviera.

Ví como sacaba algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era un puñal plateado.

¿Ves esto, pequeña sabandija? – susurró mientras rozaba mi mejilla con el filo del puñal – voy a clavarlo en tu espalda – y soltó una sonora carcajada

Intenté moverme pero no dio resultado, tampoco podía utilizar mi luz ya que no podría dispararla contra ella estando boca abajo.

En ese momento noté como el puñal se introducía en mi espalda, y un grito casi ahogado salió de mi boca.

Un dolor sordo se propagó por todo mi cuerpo.

- Esto te servirá de lección zorra – gritó mientras hundía el puñal profundamente en mi espalda

**Claude:**

Miré hacia el frente y observé a Adrien acercándose a nosotros. Su expresión era serena y traía consigo una estaca de madera larga y afilada. Su brillo era especial.

Aquí tienes – dijo Adrien extendiéndole la estaca a Izan

Por fin la tenemos. La estaca arcaica. Ahora sí, destruiremos a ese monstruo de una vez por todas – una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Izan – pero guárdala tú Adrien, cuando llegue el momento de entregárnosla te lo haré saber – y a continuación se reunió con el resto del grupo

Adrien se acercó a mí sigilosamente

¿Has venido a través de nuestro portal? – pregunté sonriendo

Por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a haber llegado tan rápido sino lo hubiese utilizado? – aún parecía enfadado conmigo

¿Por qué no fuiste a Baton Rouge a través de él esta noche? No habrías tardado tanto en llegar a casa de Warlow – estaba intrigado

Claude, Claude, a veces me sorprendes con tu supuesta ignorancia – dijo clavando sus ojos en los míos – sabes perfectamente que iba con un vampiro, y ellos son nuestros enemigos más letales. Cuanto menos sepan acerca de nosotros y de nuestros secretos y habilidades mejor – su voz apenas era un susurro

Me giré y ví a Izan acercándose a nosotros

¿Dónde está la sangre de Sookie? – preguntó a Adrien

Éste me miró a mí.

Rápidamente saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente llena de probetas que contenían la sangre de ella, y se la entregué. Adrien me había entregado esa bolsa la noche anterior, cuando yo debía haber partido para California a encontrarme con Izan. Pero los planes cambiaron cuando Bill se marchó de Washington, y las órdenes fueron que me encontrase con ellos esta noche, y en casa de Eric.

Izan dejó la bolsa en el suelo, y abrió un pequeño maletín negro de viaje que llevaba consigo. Estaba lleno de balas de madera.

Adrien abrió la bolsa de plástico y comenzó a quitar las tapas de las probetas. Izan hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, y Adrien comenzó a verter la sangre de aquellos pequeños frascos en las balas de madera que estaban dentro de aquel maletín.

Me acerqué a ellos, y ví como aquellas balas estaban empapadas con la sangre de Sookie.

Zaid, Vanya – dijo Izan alzando la voz – traed las pistolas

Ambos se acercaron. Llevaban dos bolsas de tela negra en las manos. Las vaciaron y conté al menos cuarenta pistolas.

Izan y Adrien comenzaron a cargarlas con las balas empapadas en la sangre de Sookie.

**Eric:**

Llegué a un espeso bosque, veía a lo lejos un lago. Sentí una gran punzada en mi interior. Sookie estaba cerca, debía guiarme por su miedo.

En ese momento miré al frente y ví a una mujer rubia asestando puñaladas a otra. La mujer del suelo era Sookie.

En solo una fracción de segundo me coloqué al lado de aquella vampira y la agarré del cuello.

¿Qué coño le has hecho? – grité

Bill te destrozará – dijo la vampira sonriendo mientras se retorcía entre mis manos.

Saqué con la mano que tenía libre la estaca con la que había matado a Warlow y la clavé en el pecho de aquella vampira. Explotó en cuestión de segundos y su sangre me salpicó por todo el cuerpo.

Sookie – susurré mientras me ponía de rodillas a su lado

Estaba semi inconsciente pero viva.

La cogí en mis brazos, mordí mi muñeca y le hice beber mi sangre. Ella comenzó a succionarla lentamente. Sonreí, aliviado por haber llegado a tiempo, y besé su frente.

Sookie dejó de beber y me miró fijamente. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sookie? – dije airado – ese hijo de puta podría haberte matado

- Bill atrapó a Jason, Sam y Jessica. Tenía que venir Eric, él amenazó con matarlos si yo no me presentaba ante él sola – suspiró y tragó saliva

- Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿me escuchas? – dije con voz profunda

- Está bien, don protector – dijo sonriendo y me besó

- Tenemos que volver a la casa, hay que salvarlos – susurró mientras se separaba lentamente de mí

- Está bien, pero tú te quedarás aquí – dije mirándola fíjamente

Sookie frunció el ceño y me fulminó con la mirada

Nada de eso. Iré contigo. Mis poderes ya me salvaron hace un rato, así que puedo ser de gran ayuda ahí dentro – dijo con persistencia – dejé ciego a Bill durante unos segundos al lanzar mi luz contra sus ojos

Eres la persona más cabezota que he conocido Sookie Stackhouse – dije frunciendo el ceño

No más que usted señor Northman – y me sonrió

Está bien. Vamos – dije poniéndome en pie

Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la cogió y se levantó del suelo. Ambos nos miramos y dirigimos nuestros pasos hacia aquella casa.

**Nora:**

Llegué a mi casa de Dallas, entré y comencé a romper todo lo que encontré a mi paso. Había perdido a Warlow, el dolor que sentía era insoportable, y me estaba desquiciando.

Comencé a gritar de rabia y caí de rodillas al suelo. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a rodar por mis mejillas. A mi mente vinieron recuerdos, momentos compartidos con él.

Dí un fuerte golpe en el suelo e hice saltar varias tablas de madera.

Me levanté y decidí mantener la cabeza fría por un momento, debía comenzar con mi plan.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y marqué un número.

Marcia, soy Nora – susurré a la persona del otro lado de la línea – quiero que vengas a mi casa de Dallas ahora, ha sucedido algo grave – e hice una pausa – y tráete a tu progenie – dicho esto colgué

A continuación volví a marcar otro número de teléfono.

- Nikolas soy yo, Nora – murmuré – necesito verte, ven a mi casa de Dallas lo antes posible y trae Varyo – mi interlocutor parecía esquivo – he dicho que traigas Varyo ¿me has entendido? – dije alzando la voz – tu deuda conmigo aún no se ha saldado, así que harás lo que yo te diga – y colgué

**Pam:**

Me acerqué a Izan y a Adrien. Estaban cargando pistolas con balas de madera. Cuando observé aquellas balas me di cuenta de que estaban empapadas con sangre.

¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿balas de madera con sangre? No entiendo nada – estaba absolutamente sorprendida

Estamos preparando las armas para debilitar a Bill, para que nos sea más fácil atacarlo – dijo Adrien sin dejar de cargar aquellas pistolas

¿Son balas corrientes de maderas? Y lo más importante ¿por qué coño las habéis empapado con sangre? – espeté

No es sangre cualquiera, es sangre de un híbidro humano-hada. Sangre de Sookie – dijo de repente Izan

No comprendía nada, y la expresión de mi cara era de estupefacción ante aquella revelación.

Pam, la sangre de un híbrido humano- hada introducida en el organismo de Bill lo debilitará, y más aún uniéndola a la madera y a la plata que llevan las balas en su núcleo – dijo Izan con una tranquilidad asombrosa

Creo que me he perdido algo – es lo único que acerté a decir

Es muy sencillo – susurró Izan mientras cargaba una de las pistolas – Bill fue humano, no como Lilith, y necesitamos introducir la sangre de un humano dentro de él. Eso debilitará la sangre de Lilith que tiene en su organismo, sin embargo – e hizo una pausa – esto no sería suficiente para debilitarlo del todo. Se necesita también la sangre de hada, ya que esta aumenta potentemente el efecto, y Sookie posee ambas – sentenció

Entendido. Tenemos que intentar meter la mayor cantidad de balas posibles en su inmundo cuerpo ¿no es así? – dije con sorna

Izan sonrió y me miró con complicidad

Así es – dijo mientras comenzaba a repartir las pistolas a todos los que nos encontrábamos allí

**Nora:**

Salí de la ducha, me puse un pantalón y una chaqueta negra. Cogí un chal amarillo y me lo coloqué por encima de los hombros. Era un regalo de Matthew, una de las pocas cosas que me quedaban de él.

Miré de nuevo el reloj. Ya había pasado veinte minutos desde que los había llamado. Comencé a pasearme por mi casa de un lado a otro. Estaba empezando a impacientarme.

Cogí el móvil para llamar de nuevo a Marcia cuando se abrió la puerta principal de mi casa.

Ahí estaba ella, Marcia. Su pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros, y sus ojos azules traspasaron los míos. Iba impecablemente vestida con un traje de chaqueta negro.

Detrás de ella ví a Nikolas. Su atractivo no pasaba desapercibido, su imponente altura, sus brillantes ojos almendrados y su pelo rubio engominado lo hacían irresistible para humanas y vampiras, aunque nunca había sido de mi agrado.

Warlow ha muerto – dije mirándolos fijamente

Eso no es posible Nora – Marcia se había quedado petrificada al escucharlo - ¿quién ha sido? – y ví como un hilo de sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla derecha

Eric, mi hermano. Y va a pagar por ello – dije con rabia

Mi creador ha muerto, no puedo creerlo – susurró Marcia con un halo de tristeza en su voz – pero esto no se va a quedar así, vengaremos su muerte Nora – la tristeza dejó pasó a la rabia

No te quepa duda de eso Marcia – dije con firmeza

Debemos aniquilarlo, que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra – gritó Marcia

No – e hice una pausa – le impondremos un castigo peor que la muerte verdadera

Marcia asintió y apretó los puños. Matthew la había creado solo unos años después de haber sido convertido por mí.

Ambos acordamos que ella era la candidata perfecta. Necesitábamos a alguien despiadado y que hiciese el trabajo sucio. La entrenamos bien, y nunca nos defraudó. Era leal, cruel, obediente y astuta. Siempre había cumplido nuestras órdenes. Y desde hacía cincuenta años había sido la mano derecha de Matthew en la sede de la Autoridad en Inglaterra.

Querido Nikolas, me había olvidado de ti – dije mirándolo con desprecio - ¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

El desprecio era mutuo. Nikolas tenía desde hacía siglos una deuda pendiente con Matthew y conmigo, y había llegado el momento de saldarla.

Sí, traje Varyo, como ordenaste – dijo con desdén, y me entregó un maletín de cuero marrón

Perfecto, has saldado parte de tu deuda Nikolas – y lo miré fijamente – ahora vendrás con Marcia y conmigo, harás exactamente lo que te diga, y de esa manera terminarás de saldar tu deuda – murmuré

¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Nikolas

Al escondite de Bill – dije tranquilamente

¿Cómo? – exclamaron los dos al unísono

Nos matará Nora ¿has perdido el juicio? – espetó Nikolas

No nos matará. Cuando lleguemos los rebeldes habrán resuelto ese problema. Desgraciadamente se apoderaron del arma para destruirlo. Me quitaron ese honor – dije de mala gana

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Nikolas

Así que por fin apareció la famosa estaca arcaica – dijo Nikolas mientras Marcia y yo nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice

Así es – susurré

Puede que esta noche consiga lo que he estado buscando durante siglos - dijo con satisfacción y sonriendo malévolamente

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

Debe ser mi progenie – dijo Marcia mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta principal

Ya era hora de que llegara – dije con impaciencia – debemos partir hacia Longview lo antes posible

Marcia abrió la puerta y Steve Newlin entró con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

**Sookie:**

Entramos sigilosamente por la puerta trasera de la casa. Iba detrás de Eric. La quietud que predominaba en el ambiente era muy extraña, la casa parecía desierta y el silencio era sepulcral.

De repente Eric se paró en seco

¿Qué ocurre? – susurré

Tenemos que asegurarnos antes de bajar al sótano – dijo colocando su dedo índice en su boca en señal de silencio

Estábamos frente a las escaleras que bajaban al sótano, donde se encontraban Jason, Sam y Jessica.

Eric comenzó a bajar sigilosamente y lo seguí. Iba de puntillas para no hacer ruido.

Cuando llegamos abajo entramos en la sala, y comprobé con alivio que los tres seguían vivos.

Tenemos que desatarlos. Tienen muy mal aspecto Eric – susurré mientras él permanecía en la puerta de aquella sala vigilando

Suéltalos – murmuró – pero hazlo rápido. Bill puede estar al acecho y estoy seguro que sigue utilizándolos como cebo para atraerte – dijo frunciendo el ceño

Desaté a Jason y a Sam con rapidez, y a continuación los ayudé a bajar de la mesa. Después fui a quitarle a Jessica las cadenas,

Se que te va a doler, pero por favor no grites, te lo suplicó. Bill podría oírnos – susurré cerca de su oído.

Ella asintió, y quité de una vez las cadenas que estaban pegadas a su vientre. Jessica hizo un gesto de dolor pero no se quejó. Después le quité la cadena que estaba enroscada en su cuello. Ella aguantó estoicamente sin protestar.

Jessica bajó lentamente de la mesa, y Jason le dijo que le mordiese para curarse. Así lo hizo y rápidamente comenzaron a cerrarse las heridas.

Miré a Sam y me sonrió. Se le veía agotado.

Eric seguía vigilando, y de repente oímos un ruido en el piso de arriba.

Rápido –susurró Eric

Jessica se mordió en las dos muñecas, y ofreció su sangre a Jason y a Sam para que se recuperasen lo más rápido posible.

En ese momento ví como Eric salía despedido por los aires. Me levanté rápidamente y vi a Bill, que acababa de aparecer, junto con los dos vampiros que me habían recogido en la gasolinera. Lancé mi luz contra ellos y los noqueé, sin embargo Bill la esquivó con un solo movimiento.

Esta vez no te servirán esos trucos conmigo – espetó

Eric se levantó de repente y se colocó delante de mí. Bill dio un paso al frente y nos miró con desprecio.

Eric se lanzó contra él, y ambos comenzaron a pelear. Bill era demasiado poderoso y Eric solo podía esquivarlo.

Lancé de nuevo mi luz contra Bill, para intentar ayudar a Eric, pero fallé de nuevo. Jason y Sam se levantaron pero Bill los tiró contra el suelo.

De repente se colocó frente a mí y me empujó haciendo que cayera encima de Jason. Jessica corrió hacia él para enfrentarlo pero sufrió la misma suerte que yo. Cuando levanté la cabeza vi como Bill había agarrado a Eric por el cuello.

**Eric:**

Intenté escapar de sus garras, pero fui incapaz de hacerlo. Su mano apretaba mi cuello con fuerza.

En ese momento introdujo la mano que tenía libre dentro de mi pecho y agarró mi corazón, haciendo que me retorciera de dolor.

Arrancaré tu inmundo corazón vikingo – dijo Bill con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, y disfrutaba con mi sufrimiento.

De repente caí al suelo, me levanté rápidamente y ví a Bill tocándose los ojos y gritando. Sookie lo había vuelto a conseguir. La cogí en brazos y me la llevé de allí corriendo.

Mi corazón seguía en su sitio gracias a ella. Me había salvado la vida una vez más.

Dejé a Sookie en el suelo, y pegué una fuerte patada a la puerta principal de la casa.

Esta se abrió de golpe. Íbamos a salir cuando apareció Bill frente a nosotros impidiéndonos el paso.

Rápidamente me puse delante de ella para evitar que Bill la atacase. Éste llevaba una estaca de madera en la mano.

La alzó con fuerza para clavármela, pero fui más rápido y puse mi mano delante haciendo que la estaca perforase solo esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Dí un alarido, y logré sacar la estaca de la palma de mi mano.

Sookie corrió hacia él y lo golpeó.

Déjalo en paz, maldita sea – gritó Sookie mientras golpeaba a Bill en su pecho – te odio maldito monstruo. Mátame a mí pero suelta a Eric - espetó

Bill soltó una sonora carcajada y se frotó las manos. Aproveché ese momento para coger a Sookie y ponerla detrás de mí.

Os quiero muertos a los dos – y su sonrisa se amplió – os arrancaré la cabeza y el corazón y me los guardaré como si fuesen trofeos de caza – espetó

En ese momento se movió y empujó a Sookie, haciendo que cayese con fuerza encima de una mesa que había en medio del salón.

La ira se apoderó de mí y me abalancé sobre él. La estaca que le había arrebatado momentos antes cayó al suelo ante la fuerza de sus embistes.

No sabía durante cuanto tiempo podría contenerlo, pero no iba a permitir que volviese a tocar a Sookie.

Bill me tiró contra el suelo y se colocó encima de mí, pero se paró y se levantó repentinamente.

Al incorporarme entendí su cambio de actitud. En medio del salón estaban Izan, Vanya, Zaid, Adrien, Claude, Alcide, Rikki, Pam y Tara. Acababan de entrar por sorpresa.

Me levanté rápidamente y ví a Sookie, que acababa de incorporarse. Con un gesto me indicó que se encontraba bien.

Llegaron unos cincuenta vampiros más a la casa, todos de nuestro bando.

Adrien y Claude se colocaron al lado de Sookie y yo me situé cerca de Izan, Zaid y Vanya.

Sam, Jason y Jessica aparecieron en ese momento y se colocaron al lado de Sookie, Adrien y Claude.

Bill miró la escena con sorpresa. De repente aparecieron unos cien vampiros de su séquito mientras él nos miraba con desprecio.

La batalla empezó finalmente. Nuestros aliados comenzaron a pelear con gran destreza contra los seguidores de Bill. Zaid había instruido muy bien a los nuestros, y tenía que admitir que yo también había aprendido nuevas técnicas de lucha con él mientras estuve en la base rebelde.

Pam y Tara se unieron a la pelea, al igual que Alcide y Rikki. Todos estaban demostrando una gran fortaleza.

Izan, Vanya, Zaid y yo fuimos a por Bill. Éramos los vampiros de más edad del bando rebelde.

Comenzamos a luchar con él, estábamos ofreciendo una gran resistencia ante sus continuos ataques.

Empezaron a caer restos de vampiros sobre nosotros. Estábamos perdiendo a algunos de los nuestros, pero el bando de Bill también se estaba resintiendo. Más de la mitad habían sido aniquilados por nuestras fuerzas.

**Sookie:**

Adrien, Claude y yo comenzamos a lanzar halos de luz contra los vampiros que estaban atacando a los de nuestro bando.

Era la única forma que teníamos de ayudar, y estábamos siendo efectivos, ya que conseguíamos debilitarlos, y así facilitábamos la lucha a los nuestros.

De repente un vampiro clavó una estaca en el estómago de Tara, ya que esta se había puesto delante de Pam para salvarla del ataque.

Utilicé de nuevo mi luz y la lancé contra el vampiro que la había herido.

Pam estaba furiosa con él. Se movió rápidamente, cogió una gran espada que colgaba de la pared y le cortó la cabeza. A continuación sacó la estaca del estómago de Tara.

Jason, Jessica y Sam también peleaban al lado nuestro. Los tres llevaban estacas de madera, y Sam y Jason lograron acabar con tres vampiros. Jessica también luchaba con gran valentía al lado de Jason, y lo salvó del ataque de dos vampiros.

De repente un vampiro se abalanzó contra mí. Eric me miró de soslayo pero le hice un gesto para que no se moviera y continuara haciendo su trabajo en contra de Bill.

Lancé un haz de luz contra ese vampiro haciendo que volara por los aires. Cuando cayó al suelo Jessica lo estacó.

Claude y yo unimos fuerzas y comenzamos a lanzar más haces de luz contra los vampiros de Bill. Los rebeldes aprovecharon nuestra ayuda para acabar con más vampiros de su séquito.

Estábamos rodeados de vísceras y sangre de vampiro. El hedor que impregnaba el salón era insoportable y repugnante.

Vi como Alcide y Rikki, transformados en lobos, arrancaban las piernas y los brazos de varios vampiros.

Ambos fueron heridos por otros dos, pero Tara y Pam los estacaron haciendo que Alcide y Rikki pudieran continuar peleando.

**Eric:**

Izan, Vanya, Zaid y yo continuábamos inmersos en nuestra pelea con Bill. Él esquivaba todos nuestros ataques.

De repente Zaid nos miró y se puso enfrente de Bill con una estaca en la mano. Bill sonrió, cogió la estaca de Zaid y se la clavó haciendo que explotase.

Izan, Vanya y yo aprovechamos el gran gesto de Zaid para sujetar a Bill. En ese momento Adrien lanzó una poderosa luz a los ojos de Bill dejándolo ciego.

Ahora – gritó Izan con todas sus fuerzas

No podríamos sujetar a Bill por mucho tiempo más.

Todos los rebeldes que quedaban cogieron sus pistolas y dispararon las balas de madera con núcleo de plata y empapadas en la sangre de Sookie contra el cuerpo de Bill.

Vimos como jadeaba, estaba débil. Era nuestra oportunidad.

Adrien corrió hacia nosotros y me entregó la estaca arcaica. Izan y Vanya sujetaron a Bill con firmeza, y yo alcé la estaca y la clavé con todas mis fuerzas en el pecho de Bill atravesando su corazón.

- Malditos blasfemos – fueron sus últimas palabras. Dicho esto explotó y sus restos cayeron al suelo.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi como los pocos vampiros del séquito de Bill que aún permanecían con vida escapaban.

Izan sacó una caja de cerillas del bolsillo de su pantalón, prendió todas y las dejó caer sobre los restos de Bill. Estos comenzaron a arder con fuerza.

Miré a Sookie, y ella vino corriendo hacia mí. Nos fundimos en un abrazo, y yo acaricié su cabeza.

Todo terminó Eric, por fin – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos

Nos separamos lentamente y oí a Izan y a Vanya lamentándose por la pérdida de Zaid. Me acerqué a ellos e Izan me dio una palmada en la espalda. Vanya me dirigió una sonrisa y me tocó el hombro.

Ha sido una muerte honorable – dije sobre nuestro compañero Zaid – se sacrificó para que pudiésemos acabar con Bill

Así es, y siempre será recordado por eso. Era uno de los vampiros más antiguos que conocía y sobretodo, era fiel y leal – dijo Izan con tristeza

Asentí y ofrecí mi mano a Izan. Él la tomó y me sonrió.

Gracias por tu inestimable ayuda Eric – dijo apretándome la mano – te llamaré en unos días para informarte sobre las novedades ahora que ha muerto Bill – sentenció y se despidió de mí, al igual que Vanya.

Ambos se marcharon y yo miré a Pam y a Tara. Estaban a salvo y sus heridas estaban cicatrizando.

Alcide y Rikki se acercaron a Sookie y le dieron un abrazo. Después se acercaron a mí.

Ha sido un placer luchar a tu lado – dijo Alcide sorprendiéndome. Ambos nos dimos un apretón de manos.

Sookie se acercó a nosotros y les pidió a Rikki y a Alcide que se llevasen con ellos a Jason, a Sam y a Jessica, y que utilizasen el coche que había aparcado en el exterior. El coche en el que ella había montado solo unas horas antes en aquella gasolinera de Shreveport. Ambos asintieron.

Jason, Sam y Jessica se acercaron en ese momento y abrazaron a Sookie. Ellos me miraron después e hicieron un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Jessica me dio las gracias y a continuación se marcharon con Alcide y Rikki.

Pam se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

Gracias por tu participación Tara – dije mirándola y le toqué el hombro

Ella sonrió al oír mis palabras.

Nosotras nos vamos ya Eric. Tengo restos de vampiro hasta en el escote – dijo Pam con sarcasmo

Esta bien – dije entre risas – nos veremos allí dentro de un rato

Observé aquel gran salón, y vi que solo quedamos Adrien, Claude, Sookie y yo.

Es hora de irnos – dije suavemente a Sookie

Por fin. Estoy agotada – murmuró

Íbamos a salir por la puerta cuando aparecieron Nora, Newlin y otros dos vampiros que no conocía.

Nora agarró a Sookie y el vampiro que la acompañaba me puso de rodillas y me sujetó con fuerza antes de que pudiera rescatarla. Debía ser mucho más antiguo que yo ya que me resultó imposible moverme.

Aquel vampiro llevaba guantes negros y una cadena de plata en su mano derecha. En ese momento la enroscó en mis manos mientras seguía sujetándome.

Vi como Adrien y Claude se dirigieron hacia a ellos.

Os aconsejaría que no os movierais - dijo la vampira rubia – si lo hacéis lanzaremos granadas con Varyo, y no creo que queráis eso – dijo alzando la voz

Adrien y Claude se quedaron paralizados y se miraron. La expresión de sus caras era de auténtico terror. Yo seguía sin entender nada.

Nora, suelta a Sookie. Te lo ordeno – grité y mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos

Nora se rió e hizo caso omiso de mis palabras. En ese momento sacó una jeringuilla y la destapó.

Marcia, Steve – sujetad a Sookie – ordenó Nora, y ambos cumplieron con su encargo

Intenté levantarme pero fue imposible. Ese vampiro no me dejaba moverme, era demasiado fuerte.

¿Sabes lo que contiene esta jeringuilla? – dijo Nora mirándome – lleva Varyo, un potente veneno que es mortal para las hadas – y sonrió

Nora, no lo hagas por favor, te lo suplico – y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas

Eso mismo hice yo, te supliqué por la vida de Matthew y no me sirvió de nada – dijo con rabia – llegó la hora de vengar su muerte

No – grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me sirvió de nada. Nora clavó la jeringuilla en el cuello de Sookie e introdujo todo el líquido que llevaba dentro. Me miró por última vez y sonrió, pero solo unos segundos más tarde cayó desplomada al suelo mientras Nora se reía contemplando la escena.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella no podía estar muerta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con fuerza y la sangre se deslizó con rapidez por mis mejillas.

Marcia, Steve, Nikolas – dijo Nora – nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado. Vámonos – sentenció

Nora, Newlin y Marcia se marcharon, y Nikolas me soltó, cogió la estaca arcaica y desapareció también.

Adrien y Claude se acercaron a mí y quitaron la cadena de plata de mis manos. Corrí hacia Sookie, me agaché, la cogí entre mis brazos y toqué su rostro.

Sookie, por favor, despierta – grité mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por mi rostro.

La zarandeé intentando despertarla pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo estaba inerte, sin vida.

Eric, escúchame – susurró Adrien – tenemos que quemar su cuerpo. Solo queda media hora para que el Varyo que está dentro de su cuerpo comience a emitir toxinas. Y estas son mortales para hadas y humanos – dijo con firmeza

No la tocaréis. Por encima de mi cadáver – grité mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo

Adrien, todavía tenemos una posibilidad de salvarla – susurró Claude – sabes que existe un antídoto – dijo bajando el tono de voz

Y tú sabes que las posibilidades de encontrarlo son remotas. No podemos arriesgarnos – dijo Adrien

Moveré cielo y tierra por encontrar ese antídoto – dije con un tono esperanzador. Todavía tenía una oportunidad para salvarla, eso es lo único que importaba.

No, no la tienes – murmuró Adrien mientras encendía unas cerillas que llevaba en el bolsillo.

No – grité – jamás la tocaréis – y dicho esto cogí a Sookie y me la llevé de allí antes de que pudieran quemarla


End file.
